Love Always Finds A Way
by brittanaisendgameforever
Summary: Santana Lopez is a girl from the wrong side of town and Brittany Pierce lives in a wealthy neighborhood and goes to a private arts school. What will happen when their paths cross? Brittana. AU. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's an extended summary of this fic:**

**Santana Lopez is a girl from the rough side of town. She does what she has to, to protect her family and friends. Brittany Pierce on the other hand, lives in a wealthy neighborhood, goes to a performing arts school, and lives an innocent lifestyle. **

**This story is set in June. In New York. Brittany lives in Forest Hills, Queens and Santana lives in Cypress Hills, Brooklyn. **

**The environment in the Santana's area may not be completely accurate, but this is a fiction story!**

**Brittany and Santana do not know each other. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. And I do not condone any illegal activities in this story.

"Puck, you fucking idiot! Open the damn door." Santana screamed as she pounded her fists against his front door. She heard him grunting as he approached the door.

"What fuck Lopez? Do you know what time it is? It's two in the morning and I have work in a couple of hours." Puck rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. "Not to mention, my mom just got home from her night shift" He was pissed, but so was Santana.

"Why the hell didn't you drop that shit for Sid today? Because of you I've been out all night running his packages. Just me Puck, you know how dangerous that is!" Puck reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist it and fell into his arms.

"I didn't know he'd call you up Santana. At least not this late. I'll talk to him tomorrow and straighten this out. Are you packing?" Puck felt down her back and stopped when he touched the thick piece of metal he was looking for. "Good…"

Santana pulled back "You think I'm stupid. Of course I'm packing." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. She could never stay mad at him. He was her best friend. He was pretty much her brother. Now she felt kind of bad for waking him up, "I should get home, but don't think you'll live this one down Puckerman." She walked off his porch and started down the sidewalk.

"Love you too Lopez" Puck whispered before he walked back inside his house.

Instead of going home, Santana called Mercedes and met her at Sid's shed. It was their favorite hangout spot. Sid was one of the top guys in the hood and he was Carlos' brother. And being that his brother ran the drug empire for this part of town, he was dripping in luxury. He had flat screens in every room and tons of food and stereo systems that were just amazing. This place was where all the parties happened.

Santana usually crashed here if she had a late night, or if she just didn't want to go home. The only reason she was allowed to crash is because she ran drugs for Sid and his brother. She didn't like doing it. Not only did she risk getting caught by the fuzz, but she risked her life every time. But it was good money and to hang with Sid wasn't a bad thing.

Santana threw herself onto one of the couches on the ground floor and looked at her phone. It was three in the morning. Her dad and brother would be up in a couple of hours to get ready for work. She would feel bad if she went home and woke them up. But she would have to go home before they left so she could take care of her little brother.

"Santana where you at?" Mercedes charged thought the door and soon found the Latina laying on the couch. "Hey girl. I tried calling you at like 12. Where were you?" She sat down and Santana sat up and rested her head in her hands.

"I went on a run for Sid." Mercedes mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious? Was Puck with you? Why didn't you call me? Santana you know how dangerous that is especially with the Cyprills movin into this part of the Hills." She moved to sit next to Santana. "Imma kick Puck's Jewish ass for leaving you hanging like that." Santana chuckled and looked up at Mercedes.

"I took care of Puck. But thanks…" Mercedes rubbed her back. "I was really weirded out about it though. I packed just in case, but thankfully nothing happened." Mercedes got up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out two beers and handed one to Santana. They sat on the couch and watched a little bit of TV and talked before Mercedes said she had to go.

"Yeah, my dad will be up in a little while to go to work. I should go too…" She chugged the rest of her beer before she left. Mercedes gave her a hug and walked out with her. She offered to give her a ride, but Santana wanted to walk. She liked walking, more so during the day but she wasn't worried since she had protection in the band of her jeans.

Luckily she got home with no problem. She crept inside as quietly as possible and was careful to avoid all the noisy floorboards. Just as she started up the stairs, she heard her father's voice. "Santana, come here now." She stopped and sighed loudly before turning around and walking into the kitchen where her father was making pancakes and her brother was packing them both lunches. "Where have you been?" His tone wasn't angry, he was just worried. "You smell like alcohol and weed." She sat down at the table and he put a plate of pancakes in front of her. He sat down next to her and started eating his.

"I was at Sid's. I was out late doing stuff and I didn't want to wake you guys up." She shoved a piece of a pancake in her mouth and her brother joined them.

"I already told you to stop hangin with those Bones Santana. Sid and Carlos are nothing but bad news." Santana rolled her eyes and finished chewing before she spoke again.

"Yeah says the guy who's in with his enemies. You run for the Cyprills all the time." She looked at her dad as he shook his head. She knew he was disappointed that two of his children had turned to that lifestyle.

"Neither of you better speak anything like this to your brother. Mateo needs to stay out of it. I trust you with that much." With that he stood up, kissed Santana on the cheek and grabbed his lunch. "Oh and Santana" she looked up from her plate. "My boss invited us to his party he's having tonight at his house. He said I could bring a plus one and I thought you might like to join me. I'll be home at six, we leave at seven." He winked at her and then nodded to Antonio before walking out.

"Lucky…" Santana punched her brother's arms and got up and took her plate to the sink. "Here." He placed his plate in the sink on top of the one she was washing.

"Damn it Antonio, can you not do your own dishes." He chuckled and then picked up his lunch box.

"Stay out of trouble today Santana and get some sleep you look like shit." Santana turned to face him and flicked him off.

"Yeah have fun packing furniture all day." He smiled and Santana found it contagious.

"Love you too sis…" Then he grabbed his keys and left.

After Santana finished the dishes, she went upstairs and got a shower. Her little brother, Mateo, wouldn't be up for a couple of hours, so she just decided to wait to go to sleep. She went through her closet for something to wear for tonight. She didn't really have formal clothes, but she did have one dress that would work. It was her favorite. She had actually shoplifted it, but she told her father that she bought it. Her father had probably known it, since she didn't have a bag to put it in, but he never said anything. Santana was really close to her father, especially after her mother had died. He was always there for her. If she got shit-faced at a party, he would have no hesitation in coming to get her and then wouldn't question it the next day. To her, he was the best dad ever.

Santana was getting really tired and decided to leave a note on her door for Mateo. It said that there were pancakes in the fridge and that after he was finished eating to go to his friend's house next door. She would come get him later.

The young Latina laid down on her bed and fell asleep as soon as she shut her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

With the music thumping in her ears, Brittany Pierce was completely lost in her dance. She loved the feeling of getting lost in her passion. She loved dancing, it was her life. She had been practicing for a performance that wasn't that far away, but now she was just free styling.

When the song ended, she stopped and went to grab her water bottle. She let out a little scream when she looked up to see a tall figure standing in the door way. She pulled out her eyes buds and let out a shaky breath as she realized it was just her father. "Hi daddy" she brought the bottle to her mouth and took a long sip.

"Hey Britt. You know I never get tired of watching you dance. I think converting this room into a studio was the best investment I've ever made." He smiled at her and then glanced at his watch. "Well I just wanted to tell you good bye. I'll be home a little early tonight for the party. Make sure to help your mother with anything she needs." He leaned in to hug her and kissed her forehead.

"See you tonight" Brittany said before he walked out of her studio. She shook her head. She hated these stupid company parties. They were full of old men and women who wanted nothing more than to tell her that dancing was a false dream. Then her father would just tell them that Brittany would have to learn for herself. They were boring and always left her feeling bad about herself.

Brittany decided to go see if her mother needed anything before she took a shower. When she walked into the kitchen her mother was on the phone. She just sat down across from her at the table and waited.

"Okay Okay Okay. I'll see you this evening." She hung up finally and glanced up at Brittany. She smiled "Good Morning sweetheart. How was your dancing?" She returned to her paperwork.

"Great, I was practicing for my showcase at the real studio next week. You're coming right?" Her mother looked up with a furrowed brow. She had forgotten.

"I'll try Britt, I'm really slammed with clients right now and then we have that launch next week. I'll try my best baby." Brittany gave her a light smile and got up.

"Oh do you need me to do anything before I head out. I'm supposed to meet Tina and Kurt to go shopping for something to wear tonight." Her mother shook her head.

"You go ahead, have fun." Then she went back to her work.

Brittany headed up to her room and took a shower. She could hear her sister, Brooke, practicing her cello. She was really good and Brittany loved listening to her. She might be only eleven but Brittany knew she had a better chance of getting into Julliard than her.

Once she was ready she grabbed her keys and left her house. She drove to the mall that her and her friends agreed on and met them in the parking lot.

Kurt and Tina were waiting outside of Kurt's Navigator. They both stopped talking when she drove up and gave her hugs as soon as she stepped out of her car.

They walked into the mall and found a store that looked like it might have what Brittany needed.

"What about this one Britt" Tina held up a strapless black dress that looked a little too short for her father's business party. Brittany just scrunched her nose and Tina rolled her eyes. "Well that's it over here. What do you have Kurt?"

Kurt suddenly appeared and held up a beautiful, baby blue dress. Brittany smiled and nodded her head. Kurt smirked and stuck his tongue out at Tina. "Here go try it on" He passed the dress to Brittany and they followed her to a dressing stall and waited. "So Brittany…do you have a date to your father's party tonight" Tina gave him a little push and a mean look. "What I'm just curious!"

Brittany came back out of the stall all smiles and when her friends saw her they started smiling too. "It's so perfect! And no Kurt I do not have a date. Why would I bring a date to a party like this anyway?" Brittany went back into the stall and changed back into her jeans and tank.

They walked around the store for a little longer and then Brittany paid for her dress and they left to get some lunch. Both Tina and Kurt asked if they could go to the party, Brittany just told them that her father had already invited a ton of people.

When she finally got home, it was about four and her house was crazy. People were running around setting up tables and food. She just went upstairs to her room and started getting ready for the boring evening ahead of her.

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully you'll continue this journey with me! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope you guys are too!**

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Stay tuned! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, thank you so much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I really have enjoyed putting together this story and means a lot to me that so many of you like it!**

**Second, are these spoilers for season six killing anyone else? I mean it's still so far away and now I'm just dying to watch it! Let me know if you feel me?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. And I do not condone any of the illegal activities in this story. **

"Santana, you look beautiful quit messing with all that." Santana sighed loudly as she obeyed her father. She shifted the visor back up and sat back in her seat.

They were on their way to Forest Hills but Santana could tell even if she didn't know. The houses kept getting bigger and the grass greener. People were outside walking their dogs at sunset and kids were still playing on the streets. That didn't happen in Cypress Hills.

Santana felt her father's eyes and turned her head to meet them. She gave him a brief smile before looking back out the car window. Her attention was called back to him when he started to talk.

"Santana…" he took a deep breath "you understand that this is a privilege. For me. For you. For us. My boss didn't have to invite me. I mean I'm just a security guard at the firm, but he did. He's a very nice man and he has a nice family." Santana wanted to roll her eyes, but instead sighed loudly.

"I know that you hate all this…rich uh environment but tonight please just act polite and uh…considerate." He grabbed her hand "for me please mija". He gave it a quick kiss and then returned his to the steering wheel.

"Sure papi. I'll try." He smirked and she returned it. She knew she wasn't going to embarrass her father. She didn't want to. She knew this was big for him and she wasn't complaining about the free food and drinks they were going to get tonight. She just didn't want people to think they were better than her, even if they were.

Just as she was going to ask if they were close, she saw the huge concrete sign that lead into the neighborhood. Her mouth dropped open at the size of the houses and how much space was between them. This was her dream, more than she could ever hope to have. Her father pulled into a driveway and they drove where the man at the gate said. They parked and got out. Santana was still in awe when her father grabbed her arm and looped it through hers. "You could have something like this one day Santana." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on." He stepped forward and Santana followed.

XXXXX

Brittany wasn't really the type of person to wear necklaces. She always felt like they were confining. When she saw her sister peering into her room she was thankful, she could help her. "Hey Brooke can you get this for me?" Her sister walked further into the room and smiled. Brooke and her had never been close mainly because of their age difference. They didn't really have anything in common so they never talked.

Brooke took the necklace from Brittany's hand and Brittany squatted down so she could reach. She latched the necklace and then stepped back.

"Thanks Brooke." Brittany gave the little blonde a sweet smile and turned to her mirror.

"You look really pretty Britt." Brittany blushed at her comment and turned around.

"Thank you, but it's you who looks beautiful Brooke." The older blonde walked over to her and embraced her and kissed her head.

When they separated, Brooke went to Brittany's window that overlooked their front yard. Brittany busied herself fixing her make up. She really hated these company parties. They were so boring, the only entertainment she had was drinking the four glasses of champagne she was allowed. But that wasn't enough to keep dealing with old, rich people.

"Hey Britt, why are there Mexicans in our yard?" Brittany turned around, surprised at her sister's terminology.

"Brooke that's not how you say that. And maybe it's someone dad works with." Brooke smirked.

"I doubt it. He has a really pretty girl with him though. Come look." Brittany walked over to the window. Brooke pointed but Brittany only saw the tops of their heads before they were under the arch.

"I guess I'll see them in a minute then." She turned back to her dresser and there was a soft knock on her door frame. Her father was standing there in his tuxedo.

"Hey girls. You both look great." He smiled "Come on down when you're ready. I have some people I want you to meet." He winked at Brittany and Brooke, then walked back down the hall.

Brooke stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand. She smiled up at her and Brittany smiled back and led them out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

XXXXXXX

Santana Lopez was growing tired of being looked at like she was some kind of scum or type of housemaid. She had already been told three times that there were empty plates and glasses sitting around. If her father hadn't of been within arms reach of her she would have beat their old, rich asses.

They had been at the party for about an hour and Santana was having less than fun. But she couldn't help to notice her father's content. He was having a good time, he was smiling and that's something he didn't do often. Santana just wanted him to have a good time and it made her smile to know that he was. He deserved it.

The younger Latina was about to go use the restroom when her father called her over "Santana come here I want you to meet someone." She peered over and saw her father waving his arm and smiling at her. She turned herself around and started towards him. The man standing across from him was tall and was dressed in a perfectly fitted tuxedo. He looked totally over-dressed for the occasion and Santana couldn't help but smirk as she approached them.

Her father put his hand on her shoulder "Santana, this is Mr. David Pierce. My boss. This is his lovely house and party. Mr. Pierce, this is my daughter Santana." Mr. Pierce held out his hand and she took it. His hands were soft, unlike her father's that was still resting on her shoulder. She wanted to say '_So you're the one who doesn't give my father anytime off or pay him anymore_' but she kept her mouth shut. She just smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Mr. Pierce, thank you for having us."

"Pleasure's all mine Santana. That's a beautiful name by the way. You know, your father is the best man I've ever had work or me. He's always on time and he's just a perfect employee, even if he's just a SG." The man was smiling a bit too much for Santana's liking. But what made her even more upset was that the man had no shame is calling her father what he was, just a security guard. It wasn't because she was ashamed of her father or his job, it's that he had once been just as successful. They used to have a big house and nice things, but that all got taken away when her father's company went under.

Santana shook her head a little and her father questioned it "Is something wrong?" His eyes held hers with concern. Her actions gave away more than they should have.

"No, I just need to use the restroom." Santana gave him a gentle smile and her father's grip loosened on her shoulder.

"It's just down the hallway there" Mr. Pierce interrupted and was pointing in the direction.

"Thank you" she started in the direction that she was pointed towards. She knew where the bathroom was, she had already been to it several times, not to use it but to just get away from everyone else.

When she got to the door it was closed and locked. She cursed under her breath and leaned against the wall next to entrance. She pulled out her phone and saw that Puck had texted her. She smiled as she read it. It took her back to her world, her life.

'_Hope you having fun at your suck fest. When you're done come by the shed?_'-_Puck_

'_I'll be there.'-Santana_

Suddenly the door opened and Santana moved towards it. She was putting her phone back in her handbag when she bumped into whoever was coming out. The momentum forced her back but a pair of arms caught her and held her steady.

Santana was ready to get the hell out of here and this was just the icing on the cake for her. All these rich snobs were pissing her off. But then she looked up and met the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Her eyes were so blue and the smile she was attempting was so…sincere.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She released her hands from Santana's arms and stepped aside so the Latina could go in.

"Just watch it next time Barbie." Santana rolled her eyes and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her with force. She immediately felt guilt for going off on the poor girl but it's not like she had a chance.

XXXXX

Brittany had never let mean or rude comments or stuff like that bother her. But what the Latina had said to her earlier was still hanging over her head. She felt offended. No one had ever called her a Barbie before.

After she left the hallway, she found her father and he introduced her around to a few new employees. She wondered if the Latina was an employee of her father's. She would warn her father if she was. But something about the girl was utterly fascinating Brittany. The way their eyes met, the way the girl's skin felt against her own. There was a spark. She didn't quite understand what that meant but Brittany felt like she shouldn't bother to find out. The Latina had made it pretty clear she didn't feel the same way.

As the night progressed, Brittany saw no more of the Latina. Her evening grew increasing boring and when Brooke started to get tired she excused herself to help her get to bed.

After she changed, Brooke climbed in bed and Brittany tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Did you see that Mexican girl Britt?" her eyes were heavy and she yawned.

"Umm yeah. I actually talked to her for a second, but she wasn't very nice." She scrunched her nose and a corner of lips turned up in a half smile. "But you were right, she was very pretty."

Brooke smiled and then pulled the covers up around her neck. Brittany stood up and walked towards the door and turned off the lights before walking out. She didn't feel the need to go back downstairs so she just went to her room and changed.

She laid down on her bed but couldn't sleep. Yet again the girl from earlier entered her mind. But this time it wasn't about what she said. Upon further reach and remembrance Brittany pictured the girls beautiful face and caramel colored skin. She remembered how tone those tan arms were and how soft her skin had been against her own.

Brittany quickly stopped herself as her body grew warm. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not about a girl and especially not after their very brief encounter. She suddenly began to feel guilt for her feelings towards the girl knowing that her parents would never approve.

**So they've met! But when will they meet again is the real question?! Give me a scenario in which they could meet again! It would help me out because I'm having a hard time writing that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you did! PLEASE REVIEW! And follow and favorite! I really do appreciate it all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the responses and alerts!**

**A couple of you gave me some great ideas as to how they could see each other again. Thank you, you know who you are.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I do not condone any illegal actions that are written about in this story. **

Santana could feel the pounding in her head, and when her phone started ringing she could have sworn a bomb just exploded.

After they left the party her father drove them home and he went straight to bed. Santana though, after telling Puck she would, snuck out and met her friends at Sid's shed. There was plenty of alcohol and drugs and loud music. Santana needed to deaden the lingering feeling that the blonde from earlier had given her. So she did.

She didn't come home until seven the next morning. By this time her father and brother were gone and her little brother was across the street at friend's house. Santana didn't take a shower or change, she just went straight to bed.

Suddenly the loud screeching stopped and she let out a loud sigh and turned over. Just as she was easing back into sleep the noise returned and was even louder than the previous time.

Angered, Santana threw back the covers and sat up on the edge of her bed. She almost puked because she moved to fast for her hung-over body. But she just swallowed hard and reached for her cellphone.

Her dad was calling and it instantly increased her awareness. Her father never called from work, not unless it was extremely important. So knowing the urgency she answered quickly.

"Hey dad is everything okay?" She tried to speak softly but her head throbbed like someone had hit her with a bat.

"Santana, are you still in bed? It's one in the afternoon." She could hear her father's disappointed tone. He didn't like it when she was hung-over or stayed in bed all day. She hated making him worry when he had enough on his plate to deal with.

"Umm yeah your call woke me up, but I'm okay. What's up?" she cleared the thickness from her throat and waited. She could feel her father shaking his head.

"Well I hate to ask you since you're not feeling well, but Antonio is at work and you're the only one home. I forgot my wallet on my dresser. I accidently slept over this morning and I was in a hurry. I need you to bring it to me at work. Can you do that Santana? Please" Santana's father was never someone who forgot anything. It surprised her that he could forget something as important as his wallet.

"Umm yeah, I'll be there in an hour." She could hear his breath of relief.

"Okay well take the 405 to downtown. There some cash in my wallet. You know where the building is right?" Santana reached into her memory. She knew it was downtown on…

"It's on 34th and 3rd. Be careful mija." Then the line went dead. Her father knew her so well.

The first thing Santana knew she had to do was get a shower. She almost threw up again when she realized exactly how bad she smelt. So she got up and went to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she almost laughed. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was tangled and all over the place. Her lipstick was smeared onto her cheek and chin and her eyes looked like she had been beaten. She looked and felt like shit.

After getting a shower and getting dressed she walked into her father's room to get his wallet. She saw it as soon as she walked in. It was on his dresser like he said it would be. As she walked closer she could see a picture of her mother next to it. Her favorite necklace was lying next to the frame. Santana took a shaky breath and picked up the wallet, placing it in her front pocket.

Santana took a moment to look around her father's room. It was dark and smelled just like him. She remembered how it used to be when her mother was still alive. She always kept the curtains and blinds open all over the house. There was so much neglect now that she was dead. Santana shook her head and hastily walked out of the room.

XXXX

It was hot. That's all Brittany could think about as she got out of her taxi and walked down the street to her father's building. The material of her shirt was clinging to her and she waved the papers she had in front of her face to try and keep from sweating so much.

Her father had called earlier and asked her to bring him some files off of his desk because he had forgot them, and since she was meeting Kurt and Tina downtown anyway, she was happy to get to see her father. Maybe they could go get lunch.

She entered the building and sighed in relief of the air conditioning. When she reached the counter, Maria, the office secretary, gave her a key card so she could use the employee elevator. She gave Brittany a warm smile and Brittany returned it. She walked down a long hallway and used the card to open the door of the elevator at the end. She selected the floor she wanted and leaned against the back wall as she waited. She suddenly thought of the Latina from last night. What if she did work here? Should she tell her father? No, she couldn't do that. He would fire her, just because Brittany thought she was rude. But rude wasn't all Brittany thought the Latina was. To Brittany she was perplexing. She had kept her up more than half the night, just wondering.

The blonde's daydream was interrupted by the loud 'ding' of the elevator reaching her father's floor. She exited the elevator and walked down the hall to get to his office. She had always loved coming to see her father at work. She always admired his office space. Maria and her sisters had designed the entire building and Brittany loved every piece of art work and furinture in the place.

When she reached his office, his door was open and she walked in slowly, not wanting to interrupt a conversation she could tell he was having. Luckily he was just on the phone and he waved at her when he glanced up from his work. He told a Mr. Jackson that he would have to call him back and then motioned for his daughter to sit across from him. She did and waited for him to finish writing whatever he was.

"Thanks for bringing these Britt." He smiled at her as she handed him the paperwork. "I don't know what I'd do without you". He went back to his work and Brittany knew he was busy.

"Hey dad. I thought maybe you and I could go get some lunch. You know spend some time together." He kept his head down but dropped his pen and rubbed his temples. When he finally looked up, Brittany answered her own question. No.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I just…I'm so slammed with clients right now. I can't afford to leave. Maybe some other time huh?" he gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded lightly in understanding.

Brittany stood up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek from across his desk and turned to walk out. Her father waved to her when she looked back.

As she walked back to the elevator, she looked at her phone and Kurt had texted her the location of where she was supposed to meet them. She texted back and said she would be there soon and then got in the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

XXXXX

Santana hated going downtown, but she hated going downtown on a day like today. It was hot and the bus she just got off of smelled like someone had been dead for a while. She didn't hate the city, in fact she loved city life. She hated the people, the traffic, and the smell of smug. She always felt so small compared to the people who wore designer clothes and expensive suits.

She was happy when she got into her father's building. She walked right up to Maria and gave her a hug. Maria had become like a big sister when her mother died and Santana missed spending time with her. She gave her a keycard to use the back elevator. Santana could have given the wallet to Maria but she wanted to check on her father and make sure he was okay.

Santana felt totally underdressed as she walked past several people wearing suits and dresses. She just lowered her head and walked quickly to the elevator at the end of the long hallway. She slid the card and waited for the doors to open. When the doors finally opened she rushed inside, but not before being bumped into again by a certain blonde. Her blood got hot quick, but she couldn't decide if it was because she was angry or not.

"Damn Barbie, next time you run into me, I'm gonna step your ass. You seriously need to watch where you steppin." Santana swallowed hard. The way the blonde was looking at her, tugged at something in her chest. She slide past her and got in the elevator but couldn't shut the doors because the blonde was standing between them.

"What the hell are you looking at blondie?" She threw her hands up and the blonde took a step inside the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

"What is your problem? I don't even know you. What gives you the right to treat me like this?" the blonde was turning red and Santana was taken aback by her sudden aggression.

"I don't need to know you to know that you're just some rich bitch that has daddy buy everything for her. What makes you so different from all the others that constantly harass me and my friends for being just a little different?" Santana was proud of that comeback so she smirked and rolled her eyes. The blonde stayed quiet and just stared at her.

Santana hated making eyes contact but it was nearly impossible with this girl not too. Those blue eyes were searching for answers and asking for a solution. She realized her words probably offended the girl, and she felt the guilt creep on her.

"Do you work here?" her voice was stern. Santana tried to look away but the blue eyes followed hers.

"No." She knew she shouldn't say more than that. This girl was probably the owner's daughter. She looked a lot like him. This mess up on her behalf could cost her father his job.

"Then why are you back here. How do you have a keycard?" The blonde crossed her arms in front of her and pressed against the inside wall of the elevator.

"I'm here to give someone something." Santana reached over and hit the basement floor. That's where she knew her father would be. That was where all the security guards were.

"Who? Is it someone in security?" she point at the buttons. She definitely knew her way around, Santana started to feel the stress sweat collect on her back.

"That's none of your business." Her tone grew defensive. The girl wasn't backing down. It was kind of appealing to Santana. Anyone who could stand up to her, earned her respect and this girl had her trapped.

"Well my father's the main partner here and I'd say it is my business." She took a step closer and Santana's eyes ran up her body. With her arms in front of her, her shirt was pulled up just enough for Santana to see her pale abdomen. She forced her eyes up and pinched her lips shut to keep from licking them.

Santana was elated when she heard the 'ding'. The doors opened and she moved towards the entrance. But she was stopped again by the blonde. Santana needed to get the hell out of this elevator before she lost her self-control.

"Excuse me." She rolled her eyes and the blonde reciprocated her actions.

"Just so were clear, you bumped into me first. Now we're even." She held out her hand expecting Santana to take it. She just smirked and stepped around her. "I guess I'll be seeing you around". That's the last thing Santana heard as she stepped out of the elevator and walked away.

She had shuddered at the girl's words and they left her with a feeling of hope. She hoped she would she the girl again. There was something about her that made Santana feel challenged. She liked it. And this girl wasn't hard to look at either. She was hot. She was blonde. She was tall.

As she approached the end of the hall, she turned a corner and saw her father sitting behind a desk watching security footage. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey mija. Thank you" he said as he grabbed the wallet Santana held out. "What were you talking to Brittany about? Or were you fighting with her? She looked pissed. Santana, can you at least pick battles with people outside of my work space. Her father owns this firm. How am I supposed to justify your actions?" his hand rubbed his forehead.

Santana grabbed his hand. "Dad I would never get you fired on purpose. I'm sorry. I bumped into her at the party and she pissed me off and then she pissed me off again in the elevator. I didn't tell her I knew you though. I honestly didn't think about until she told me her father worked here. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Santana, I doubt she pissed you off. She's a sweet girl. You just need to watch your temper." She looked at the ground. She was now disappointed in herself. She didn't give the girl a chance, she was the one to be pissed at, but she would never admit that.

"I'm sorry Papi." He kissed her forehead.

"It's alright mija. You better get going, I need to get back to work anyway. I'll see you in a few hours." He knew he wouldn't. Santana was never home when he got home. She was always out, doing whatever it was someone asked her.

Santana thought about what her father said as she walked out of the building and walked to the bus stop. Maybe she would try to be home for him tonight. Maybe she could cook for him and her brother. They would like that.

When the bus arrived, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Once she took her seat, she pulled her phone out and looked to see who had texted her. It was Sid. He needed her to run a load for him. She texted him back and told him she would be there at five with Puck. He was off today and sure as hell wasn't gonna leave her hanging again.

She texted Puck and he agreed to pick her up and go with her to Sid's. So when she got off at her stop, Puck was waiting for her. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"You look hot today Lopez." He winked at her and she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Fuck you Puckerman" she said as she walked around to the other side of his car and got in.

"Do you know how much Sid's wants moved?" Santana shook her head.

Puck turned on the radio and Santana was relieved by the music. Music had always been something Santana used to escape this hell hole.

But when she drowned out the hell she was entering, the blonde popped back in her head. She still found herself hooked on this girl and she could figure out why. Sure the girl was hot, Santana was definitely attracted to her. But it was like this girl had a mental hook on her. She felt almost violated by how vulnerable this girl made her feel, Brittany, her father had called her.

She knew she wasn't going to forget Brittany. She hoped that the girl's offer of seeing her around still stood. She wanted to see her again, but next time she wouldn't fuck it up. She'd try not to be a total bitch.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. So much tension between them huh?! And since you guys helped with this chapter maybe you can help with the next one. How will they meet again? Maybe a mutual party? Let me know!**

**Please REVIEW! Favorite and follow! **

**My next update will be in a few days' time. Until then stay curious my friends**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the alerts and reviews. I really do appreciate all the feedback I'm getting. Life is good when I know you guys like what I'm writing!**

**And another thing. I understand that this story line is very similar to "walls fall down". I read that story and it was great, but I have different story line planned. I am by no means trying to copy their work, I promise!**

**Ok, with that out of the way. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! How will they react to seeing each other again?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I also do not condone any of the illegal activities in this chapter.**

XXXXX

The performance Brittany had been training months for was finally over and she felt like she could take a deep breath again. Even though she hadn't even started her senior year yet, recruiters from different dance companies were all over her and begged for her to audition as soon as she graduated. Her dad had to come over and physically pull her away from them, or she would have been there all night.

When Brittany finally got back to the dressing room she used before the performance, Mike was waiting for her. She smiled at him when she saw him and he walked over and pulled her into a hug. Brittany loved Mike's hugs because he always lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

He gave her one last squeeze and then released her. "You did amazing out there tonight Brittany. I'm so proud of you and I know everyone else is too. I saw all those recruiters crowd you." Brittany looked up from her bag as she finished gathering her things.

"You know, you could have recruiters flocking you if you came back. I know it's out of your way, but you could still finish high school here. You're such an amazing dancer Mike." Mike's happy features dropped and he glanced towards the ground.

"It's not that simple Britt. My parents would never let me ride this far out every day and tuition is so expensive. And there's no way they are going to renew my scholarship." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget I mentioned it Mike. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Brittany tossed her bag over her shoulder and moved towards Mike, giving him a friendly pat of the shoulder.

"It's okay Brittany. But anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight. Everyone from the studio is gonna be there and some of the people from our… I mean your school. Tina and Kurt even said they would go." Brittany could tell he was excited. Mike needed something to be excited about after all that had happened to him recently.

"I'd love to go. Where is it?" Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to Brittany and she examined it.

It was in Brooklyn. Her parents might have reservations about that part of New York, but Brittany had always thought it was a unique part of the state.

"It's at Rachel's boyfriend's house. He used to go to _your_ school, but then he had to move districts because his mom got a new job. He's a nice guy." Mike looked at the blonde questioningly. He was searching for approval.

"Well he must be if Rachel's dating him. Although she did have a thing for bad boys at one time." She chucked when Mike did.

"Well, I'll see there in a little while then." He gave her a brief hug and then walked out of the room.

Brittany was about to exit herself when her father walked in. He didn't say anything, he just held his arm out, gesturing for her to exit. She smiled at him and then left the room.

They walked silently down the hall and Brittany thought this was the best time to ask him about the party.

"Hey dad, Rachel's boyfriend is having a party. Can I go?" she looked at him and him must have felt her stare and looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure, where is it?" They had reached the front door and he opened one of them and Brittany walked out.

"It's in Brooklyn." Her dad sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I don't know Britt that part of town isn't that great and it's especially dangerous at night." They stopped on the sidewalk and faced each other.

"I'll be fine, you can drive me there and I'll get Tina to drop me off at home. Please?" She gave him her best pout and it worked. Her father grinned.

"Okay, but please let me know when your leaving? And be home by midnight." She wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They resumed their walk down the street. Brittany was glad that she was going to get to have some fun. She needed it.

XXXXX

Santana had just gotten back from a run with Mercedes when she got a text from Finn. She smirked because she hardly ever talked to him anymore. They used to be good friends when they were little but when she moved to Cypress Hills they just grew apart. Even after he moved to Brooklyn they had never reconnected.

_Party Tonight. My place. Bring some booze. _

Santana was quick to reply. A party sounded great, it was just what she needed.

_We'll be there_

She didn't know if it was okay with Finn if she brought Mercedes and Puck, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to go anywhere without them.

"Santana, what's that smirk for? Are you up to something?" Mercedes shoved her playfully and she fell onto her couch.

"No not this time, Finnocence just texted me that he's having a party at his place tonight. I invited you and Puck." Mercedes sat down next to her.

"You want me to text Puck?" Santana nodded and Mercedes pulled out her phone.

Santana turned on the television and started flipping through the few channels they had.

She heard the front door open and got up. Her brother was home and she knew that he would love a good party.

"Antonio" she called down the hallway. She figured he had gone into the kitchen from the other side, so she made her way into the kitchen to find him emptying his lunchbox.

"Hey Santana. How was your day?" He looked over to her briefly while she sat at the table.

"It was alright. I had to run for Sid today. All the way to East Brooklyn. It took Mercedes and me all day. We just got back." Antonio finished what he was doing and sat down across from her at their table.

"Santana, I know that you like what Sid offers. He gives you a fucking palace to crash in whenever you want and he feeds you most of the time. He pays you good. But one day, you running shit for him isn't going to be enough and he's gonna start asking for more. Sex, gang banging, smuggling. It's all involved in what you're doing." Antonio held his head in his hands and put his elbows on the table.

"Antonio I'm not stupid. I just need the money and yeah you're right, he's starting to ask for a little more, but I told him no. I pack every time I go there and I'm never there alone with him. I just need the money. We're broke. Papi works two jobs and you work six days a week. It's just a little on the side." Santana shrugged.

"I make a little on the side doing the same thing Santana, but I do worse. I've gone gang banging, against the Bones actually. Against Sid and Carlos. And if I'm being totally honest, it scares the shit out of me every time. I just don't want to get wrapped in having to see you on the other side. I don't wanna see you on any side that involves a gun pointed at you." He got up from the table and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, then sat back down.

"There's a party tonight. It's a little into Bone territory but if you're with me I'm sure you'll be fine." Santana grabbed the beer from his hand and took a sip. He smiled at her, happy that she changed the subject so lightheartedly. He hated talking about it, but if he warned her enough maybe one day she would quit it all.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have things to do tonight. I gotta make that extra money, dad's birthday's coming up and I want to get him something nice." He took another sip of his beer.

Santana smirked "And you want me to quit?"

She stood up and left the kitchen to find Mercedes talking to someone very angrily on the phone. She hung up when she saw Santana.

"What was that all about?" Santana leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms in front of her.

"That was Puck, apparently we delivered to the wrong place and Sid is pissed. He wants to see us, but Puck told him that we would come by tomorrow. He's gonna meet us at the party." Santana cursed under her breath and slapped her hand to her face.

"Ant. I'm taking your car." She yelled down the hall to her brother.

Santana knew they had to go, Sid would show up soon, but if Antonio's car was gone and none answered the door he would leave. Antonio would never open the door for him.

She grabbed her keys and Mercedes followed her out of the door. They got in and Santana sped down the street, eager to get out her neighborhood.

XXXXX

Once Brittany had gone home and showered, Tina had come by and offered to give her a ride so her father didn't have too. They arrived at Rachel's boyfriend's house around eight.

They all offered Brittany a drink but she turned them down. She didn't feel like getting plastered. She wanted to have fun and she was aware of how much fun alcohol could be but she wanted to be sober for this party.

Mike, Tina, and Brittany were all sitting in the living room when Rachel walked in with a tall, kind of goofy looking guy. They stood up and Mike shook his hand and gave him a 'bro-hug'.

"Brittany this is Finn. Finn this is Brittany." Brittany held her hand out and Finn took it and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany. Thanks for coming." Brittany gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks for having me." Brittany wished she could say she was having fun but she wasn't. No one would dance with her and she was tired of sitting and talking.

Rachel didn't say anything to Brittany's surprise, but as soon as the silence got awkward, she pulled on Finn's arm and they left.

"Mike, will you dance with me?" Brittany asked shyly. Tina was standing right next to him and it was awkward to ask with her being his girlfriend.

"Sorry Britt, I promised Tina I would spend a little time with her tonight. I'm sure you can make a friend to dance with, there are plenty of people here." He gestured towards the crowd of people dancing and grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her towards the crowd.

Brittany just stood there. Yet again she was alone. She always felt like the third wheel and hated it. But instead of mopping she hurried herself into the dancing crowd and her body found a rhythm it was craving to express. She let herself get lost in the music and suddenly didn't care if she was alone.

XXXXX

Santana arrived to Finn's house and was elated when she saw just how crazy this party was. People were passed out in the front yard and she could hear bass booming from a mile away. She couldn't wait to get her drink on and start looking for her fix.

Mercedes noticed that she was searching as soon as they entered the house. "Who are you taking advantage of tonight Santana?" Santana was a little thrown by the question. Mercedes never asked her about her sex life.

"I don't know yet. And I won't say take advantage of. I'd say pleasure myself with." Mercedes laughed and so did Santana.

When they got further inside the house, they poured themselves a drink and Santana noticed some pretty desirable candidates. Mercedes laughed at how long Santana would stare and then just look away. She found it amusing how particular her friend was with one-night stands.

"What about that girl, she's smokin and I'm as straight as they come?" Santana followed Mercedes gesture and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

There was a gorgeous blonde dancing all by herself in the middle of the floor. Santana couldn't see her face, but Mercedes was right, she was hot. Santana averted her eyes to keep from drooling.

Almost like she was reading her mind Mercedes called her out "What you waitin for girl, go get some!" she slapped her butt as Santana put her cup down and started in the blonde's direction.

Santana found a rhythm in the music as she walked between people and danced her way to the blonde. She soon enough found herself in the presence of the girl and she wasted no time in pressing herself against the girl's backside. If it startled her any she didn't show it. She pressed backwards into Santana and moved her body with the Latina's. When she finally turned around, Santana's body froze.

She was dancing with Brittany. The girl from that boring party and the elevator. The girl that she had insulted and been a bitch to. She could feel her cheeks getting warm with embarrassment.

Brittany just stood there, dumbfounded herself. Santana turned around and started to walk away but felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt like someone was burning her, it was like electricity. She turned back around. She couldn't tell what Brittany wanted from the expression on her face.

"Don't walk away. Dance with me." A new song started and the blonde moved closer. Santana gulped and let out a shaky breath. Nobody had ever had this kind of effect on her. This girl was hypnotizing and Santana couldn't help but nod her head.

As the song progressed, Santana loosened up and let her hand run over the blonde's stomach as they danced. She licked her lips as she felt the toned abs of the girl who was pressed into her. It took all she had the reframe from ripping off all of her clothes.

When the song ended, they were facing each other. Both of them were breath heavy and had the look of ecstasy in their eyes. Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and led her upstairs. She opened a door and pulled the blonde inside, locking the door behind them.

She immediately grabbed Brittany's shirt and pulled her into her body. Then she connected their lips.

It was like every emotion possible hit her. Brittany felt so good. Her lips tasted like her lip gloss that Santana determined to be a pineapple flavor. She moved her hand up the blonde's shirt and heard the girl moan.

Santana took a step back and pushed Brittany gently down onto the bed. Now straddling her, Santana pressed herself against the blonde and instead kissing Brittany's pineapple lips she started marking her neck. Her hands wondered down to Brittany's shorts and she fumbled with the button. As soon as she undid the button a pair of hands stopped her. She felt the blonde squirm beneath her and she sat up. Brittany brought her hands to her face to cover up her embarrassment. Santana got off of her and she sat up.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know you that well and-" Santana cut her off.

"You're such a tease Barbie. I don't think you could handle all this anyway." Santana gestured to herself and then walked over to the mirror to fix herself.

"My name's not Barbie by the way. It's Brittany." She stood up and re-buttoned her pants.

"I know." Santana unlocked the door and simply walked out leaving Brittany all by herself again.

Brittany sighed loudly and walked out of the room following the Latina closely.

"Stop following me Brittany." She said over her shoulder as she kept walking. When she suddenly stopped the blonde crashed into her.

"What is it with you and watching where you're going?" Santana took her defensive stance.

"Well I- " Santana held up her hand, cutting Brittany off for the second time.

"Look I get it you're rich and probably really popular in school. You'll have a future when you graduate. You just need to keep your distance from me okay? I'm not like you." Santana continued walking and Brittany didn't follow her.

Santana didn't know what she had been thinking. She told Brittany to stay away from her. She didn't want that did she? She wanted Brittany. That girl made her feel so vulnerable and Santana kind of admired it. Her presence was like nothing else Santana had ever experienced. But she was right, she was no good for someone like Brittany. It would never work out.

Santana grabbed Mercedes and dragged her away from some guy she was talking too and they left.

"How'd it go with blondie?" Mercedes asked as Santana pulled away from the house.

"Didn't happen." Santana kept a straight face. She didn't want to show how much she already felt for this girl.

"Sorry girl. Maybe next time you'll get lucky" Mercedes laughed. She thought Santana getting stood up was hilarious especially when she was drunk.

**Okay so this chapter, I'll admit was hard to write. I really want to take the time to build their relationship, while building a base of each character's family life. I hope you all aren't getting bored I promise it'll get more exciting the further the story progresses. **

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! And favorite and follow! It help me out a lot. I've already drafted this story but I'm open to suggestions! PM if you have any!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and favorites and follows! I really appreciate it and you have no idea how much it inspires me to keep doing something I love!**

**And how about that new Brittana spoiler! All the future fics have come true. If you haven't heard the spoiler, well you can look it up if you want, but I'm not gonna tell you!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I don't condone any of the illegal activities in this chapter.**

"Brittany, wake up. Your friend is here." Brooke gently shook her sister's shoulder. Brittany grunted and just pulled the covers tighter around her head.

"It's okay Brooke, I'll take it from here." Kurt stepped into the room and patted Brooke's shoulder as she passed him to leave.

"Brittany, get up. I need to talk to you." Kurt's voice was serious and Brittany wondered what was really wrong.

She sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "What couldn't possibly wait until later?"

Kurt was admiring his nails and didn't even look at her. "It's noon Britt. I thought you would have been up by now any way. You never sleep in. But never the less. I wanted to ask you about last night?" He glanced up. Brittany knew he wanted to gossip.

But Brittany wondered about what. Nothing much happened, she danced by herself and didn't even drink. Then it hit her. She danced with that girl. The Latina. Then she went upstairs with her and…. Brittany slapped her hand to her face.

She was embarrassed that she even let that happen. But something about the girl made Brittany not even think about the fact that she was a girl or that doing things with her was wrong. Brittany didn't even know how all that would work. She shook her head. Kurt sensed her uneasiness and put his hand on her knee.

"Britt, I just want to know what happened. I saw you dancing with her and then she dragged you upstairs. You two were pretty close. I just want all the details since I'm your best friend." He smirked and Brittany smiled and blushed.

"Nothing happened. I stopped it." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Brittany, you know you can tell me anything right?" Brittany nodded and looked down at her fingers that were nervously playing with the fabric of her comforter.

"I…I…there's just something about her Kurt. She's…I don't know. It's stupid to feel this way. I mean she's a girl and it would never work. And I don't even know her name." She took a shaky breath.

"Brittany there's no problem with her being a girl. You've never discriminated against anything like that. I mean you're my friend. You obviously don't have a problem with gays." Kurt scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

"I never even really thought about it until I met her. Then I was thinking how cool it would be if I could hang out with her more. Get to know her and then I started thinking about my parents and how much they would disapprove if I told them I felt this way about her." Brittany shook her head.

"You know, I was so scared to tell my dad. But after getting used to the idea, he and I are closer than ever." Brittany didn't know where Kurt was trying to go with this. She didn't know if she was gay or whatever.

"I'm not saying I'm gay Kurt. I'm just saying there's something about that girl. I just wanna figure it out" Kurt removed his arm and got off the bed. He straightened out his coat and cleared his throat.

"Well I'm here if you have any questions Britt. I know how hard it is to come to terms with something like this." Brittany nodded and Kurt simply left. He quietly closed the door behind him and Brittany threw herself under the covers.

Kurt had just accused her of being gay and all he saw was her dancing and then going upstairs with a girl whose name she still didn't know. She wasn't sure if being interested in this girl was deserving of that title. Brittany was so confused about her feelings. She wished Kurt would've asked her more about the girl instead of about her assumed sexuality.

But now that she was awake she decided to get up and take a shower. There was no reason to get upset about it. While she got ready, she debated if she should go to her father's work and try to find out who this girl was. No. That would be ridiculous. She clearly stated to stay away from her. But Brittany found herself not wanting to listen.

XXXXX

Santana and Mercedes were downtown. After patching things up with Sid, they were both given another job and were on their way to pick it up. Santana didn't know what it was, she'd rather not know. She just transported it.

"What's going on in that head of yours today?" Mercedes questioned as she adjusted her backpack.

They were walking and she noticed how quiet Santana was being. It wasn't like her not to comment on how much she hated downtown New York and the traffic.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Santana was tired, but that was because she was up all night not only worrying about Sid coming to get her, but she was also exhausted from thinking about Brittany. She felt conflicted about how she had acted towards her last night. One minute she was embarrassed for grinding with her and the next she was making out with her upstairs and then she was telling her to leave her alone.

But she was right about that last part. Brittany deserved better than her, look what she was doing right now.

"Alright then. Sid better be paying us damn good for coming into the city like this. This is too close to Cyprill's territory for comfort. And I hate the city anyway." Santana smirked, entertained with her friend's complaints.

"Stop complaining wheezy. Let's just get this over with." Santana pointed at the larger building in front of them and Mercedes shook her head.

"This can't be right. It's too commercial. I'm calling Sid." Santana grabbed her hand.

"Don't. It'll piss him off. If this is where we're supposed to go then this is it." She started towards the front door and looked at the slip of paper her boss had given her. They were definitely at the right place.

Once they were inside, the entire atmosphere changed and Santana felt a chill run up her back.

There were guys dressed in black everywhere, guarding every door. They all had guns on their hips and neither Santana nor Mercedes did.

Sid clearly told them to follow the direction he wrote them and they would be fine. Santana trusted him to be right. But Mercedes was right, this was really close to Cyprill's territory.

Mercedes and Santana walked up to the front desk and asked to see "Mr. Jill's". Then they stated that they were picking up for a Dante Monte. The man behind the desk picked up his phone and then another man came up beside them and escorted them into a room.

The room was more of an office and Santana and Mercedes took a seat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Something about this isn't right Santana. Sid's fucking with us." Santana couldn't help but agree.

But before she could offer any type of encouragement, a man entered the room and sat behind the desk. He was escorted by two other men, both armed and dressed in black suits. He sat forward and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He grinned and Santana noticed how perfect his teeth were. Santana knew she was gay, but this guy was enough for her to go straight. He was downright sexy and Mercedes must have felt the same way because she had to nudge her foot for her to close her mouth.

"We're here to pick up for Dante Monte." Santana focused less on how gorgeous this man was and more on the fact that they were here on business. The man smiled again and stood up. He walked over to a large safe that was embedded in the wall and started entering the combination. When it clicked he turned the handle and opened the steel door.

Santana thought she might drop dead when she saw what was stored in that safe. This guy had every kind of drug known to man stored in that safe. It was like a fucking pharmacy. He picked up two big brown bags and walked back over to his desk where he set them down.

"This is what he sent for. Tell him I hope his customers enjoy and that I'll be in touch regarding his payments." Santana nodded and both her and Mercedes stuffed a bag into their backpacks. The guards showed them out and before they knew it, they were walking back to the bus stop.

"Whatever this shit is, it's heavy." Mercedes kept fidgeting with her straps.

"That was weird. It seemed too organized." Then the light bulb went off. Santana picked up her pace and pulled Mercedes towards an alleyway.

"What the hell? We're gonna miss the next bus." Mercedes put her hand on her hips and stared at Santana.

"Do you know what we just did? We just stole from the Cyprill's. I just remember that Dante Monte is the leader for the territory right next to ours. Antonio works for him all the time. Holy shit!" Santana blood started to boil. She was angry because Sid did this on purpose, as their punishment. But she was also scared out of her mind. They could have been killed if those guys had known who they were really there for. They were still in danger.

"Fucking Sid. I knew something wasn't right." Mercedes pulled out her phone but Santana took it from her. "What the hell?"

"You can't cuss him out now." Santana shoved it in her pocket.

"I was going to call Puck. We can't take the bus. It's too risky." Santana nodded in agreement and gave Mercedes her phone back.

They kept walking while Mercedes talked to Puck. She gave told him to pick them up at Santana's father's work.

"He said he'll be here in a couple of hours. Do you think your dad will just let us hang there?" Santana shrugged. She didn't know if that was okay or if he could get fired for it. He would definitely get fired if anyone knew what was in their backpacks.

Once they arrived, Maria gave them a keycard and Santana lead Mercedes to the elevator and they ventured down to the security center. Santana's father's was skeptical about letting them stay. He knew they were on a run, Santana never carried a backpack for any other reason. But he didn't question it.

"Santana, I found a job for you." Marcus looked at his daughter and she appeared surprised. "My boss Mr. Pierce needs some summer help at his house. You know cleaning and stuff like that. He said his wife is going to be out of town for about a month on business. I offered your assistance. He really thought you were a nice young lady when he met you at the party."

Santana sighed and felt Mercedes trying to cover up her laugh. She watched as her father chuckled at Mercedes. "Papi, I have enough to do. I don't need another one. So no thanks" Her father cleared his throat.

"Well, mija, that's just too bad. I already told him that you would be happy to help. He's going to pay you $100 a day to help out. We need the money and I need you safe. So you start tomorrow." Santana sighed, she wanted to argue, but she knew her father was right about the money. She would just have to find a balance between Sid and this new job as a house slave.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why don't you take Mercedes around and show her the building, I'll write you a security pass." Her father hand her the sheet of paper and she took it. Her father held the other end and made Santana look at him. "Don't do anything stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mercedes." Mercedes stood up and waved to Mr. Lopez before following Santana back into the hallway.

"Girl I wish my parents had connections like that." She bumped the Latina's elbow, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh come on, your dad owns the only body shop in the hills. You're loaded. I really don't know why you don't move somewhere else." She pushed Mercedes back.

"My dad doesn't want to move because his business is successful where it is. And if I did move, who would you hang out with? Puck?" she chuckled and saw the Latina give a small smile.

Santana took Mercedes back up the elevator and showed her around a few of the lower level floors. Mercedes was impressed with how much knowledge Santana actually retained about the company. It was a side of her that she didn't see very often.

"And this is the copy room. How glorious right?" They stepped inside and Mercedes took notice of the free donuts on the counter.

"Do they have food in every room?" she picked up a chocolate one and held it up so she could smell it.

"Not that we are supposed to eat." Mercedes flicked her off and took a big bite. Santana just rolled her eyes and watched Mercedes finish her donut.

"That was the best donut I've ever had." She went to grab another one, but Santana took her hand and led her out of the room.

When she turned the corner at the end of the hall, she was forced back and felt Mercedes catch her.

It was her again. Santana heart sped up and she felt her cheeks flush. She had a certain urge just to kiss the blonde. But pushing it aside, she glared at her. This whole literal '_running into each other_' thing was getting old.

"I'm sorry" she blushed and Santana, for a moment, thought it was cutest thing she had ever seen.

"You're starting to make me think that you're doing this on purpose. It's getting old." Mercedes bumped her from behind. "What? I'm serious, every time we see each other she bumps into me."

Brittany finally spoke up "That's not true, you've bumped into me before."

"I really don't care who runs into who, just stop. Let's go Mercedes." Santana stepped forward but the girl behind her grabbed her shirt.

"Now hold up a minute. I wanna meet the girl that's had your head in the clouds all day." She smiled at Brittany and reached out to take her hand. "Hi, I'm Mercedes. Pardon Santana's rudeness. She can be quite a bitch when she wants to be." Brittany took her hand and smiled.

"I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you." Mercedes nodded her head and then drew back her hand.

Santana just stood back and looked at the ground. She didn't want to catch the blonde's eyes. She had just been about as rude as she could have been and it made Mercedes seem like a queen.

"Well, we have to get going, our friend is here to pick us up. We'll see you around Brittany." The blonde nodded and gave Santana a small, hopeful smile as she passed by her.

While they were waiting outside Mercedes didn't stop questioning Santana about her attitude towards Brittany. Puck still hadn't gotten there. She had used that excuse so they could get out of all that awkwardness.

"Santana, why on earth were you such a bitch to that girl. She was so sweet. It's hard to believe you almost had s-" Santana cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with her Mercedes. I just, I get really defensive around her. I don't know why. I no good for her anyway." Santana sat down against the building and crossed her arms over her knees.

"Why would you say that? Santana you have a good heart when you want to. I mean you carried your little brother three miles when he got hurt on that one bike ride we all took." Mercedes sat next to her.

"Her father owns this building Mercedes." Santana's tone was depressing to Mercedes. She had never seen her friend so torn up. "I mean I don't even know her and she has me all messed up. It's sad."

Mercedes shook her head and chuckled "It's actually a little funny. I mean you don't know her, but she does have you going soft." Santana playfully hit her shoulder and leaned her head back.

"Where the hell is Puck?" she was ready to get out of here.

XXXXXX

Santana. That was her name. Santana. She had said it several times to herself just to see how it sounded and she loved it. It fit her perfectly.

She was walking out of her father's office, still thinking about their earlier encounter when she saw the two girls again. They were leaned up against the wall of the building and Santana was smoking a cigarette. And even though Brittany hated everything about it, she thought the Latina made it look sexy.

She saw Santana roll her eyes as soon as they made eye contact and she put out her cigarette as soon as Brittany started walking towards them.

Mercedes gave her a light smile and Brittany returned it. "Are you still waiting for your ride?" Brittany thought she might be a little forward for asking but it was an excuse to talk to her again.

Santana looked like she was going to reply but Mercedes gave her a '_don't screw this up_' look and spoke instead. "Our friend texted us just a couple of minutes ago and told us he got caught up. So we're just waiting on Santana's dad to get off so he can drive us back. The buses stopped running thirty minutes ago." Santana was staring at the ground and nodded her head.

"Well what time does he get off?" Brittany directed the question towards Santana and she answered without looking at her.

"He's working late tonight. He doesn't get off until nine." Brittany frowned. She hated to think of them sitting outside in downtown New York until nine at night.

"I'll give you a ride. My car's parked in the garage just down the street." Santana finally looked up at her but waited for Mercedes' opinion. Once Mercedes nodded she finally spoke up.

"It's out of your way. But if you want to?" Brittany nodded, eager to have the Latina in her presence for even longer.

"It's no problem." Mercedes put on her backpack and handed Santana hers.

Once they were on the road, Brittany though it might be nice try and get to know the two girls better. She asked a lot of small talk questions but Mercedes, who was in the front seat, was the only one to answer. And when Brittany wasn't looking at the road in front of her, her eyes were glued to her rearview mirror that she had readjusted so she could see Santana.

They entered Queens and were only a few miles from Brooklyn when Santana finally spoke.

"You can stop here. We can walk to rest of the way." Santana gathered her backpack and was preparing to exit the car.

"It's not a problem to drive the rest of the way. It's getting dark out." Brittany stopped at a stop sign and Santana opened her door.

"Come on 'Cedes." She got out and opened the passenger door.

"It's an hour walk from here Santana." She hesitated but got out when Santana gave her a wide-eyed expression.

Santana didn't say anything else and just started walking. Mercedes leaned back in and got her backpack and told Brittany thanks for the ride. "Thanks for the ride." Then she shut the door and jogged to catch up to Santana.

Brittany just shook her head and took a left. She tried to think that it was probably for the best. Maybe Santana lived in a bad part of town and she was just trying to protect her. She smiled at the thought of the Latina protecting her. Maybe one day Brittany could save her from herself and be the one that helps her deal with whatever she's dealing with.

"Maybe one day…" she whispered to herself as she glanced back at the seat Santana had just been sitting in.

**Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it or even loved it PLEASE REVIEW, follow and favorite!**

**This chapter was also hard to write. It's hard to take a story with these two slow because you just want to see them together already, right?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for another chapter later this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the alerts and REVIEWS! I appreciate it so much, you have no idea!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a little shorter but that's because I'm so very busy this week!**

Santana's morning couldn't have started off worse. Not only did she have to wake up at five in the morning, but once she was up her father told her she would have to walk. And with the insane hang over she had from her late night party she knew today just wasn't going to go well.

Once she ate breakfast and picked up the address off the counter where her father left it, she walked out of her house and started her hour walk to Forest Hills. When she started to get close, a thought hit her like a brick wall. She was going to _her_ house. Brittany's house. She was going to be Brittany's house slave. She cursed under her breath. While she continued her walk, she thought of how she might approach the blonde. Maybe she would try to be nice, or maybe she could be a total bitch and blow her off. No she couldn't do that, her family needed the money.

Santana sighed loudly as she finally reached the gate and hit the button. A woman's voice came from the speaker. "Who is it?"

"My name's Santana Lopez. I'm supposed to be working here now…" she jumped slightly when the gate made a popping noise and started moving. She moved to the other side of it and walked up the long driveway. When she reached the clearing and saw the house, a woman was standing on the front steps. She was probably in her forties, but she looked older. Her hair was already graying and she had bags under her bags. Santana was glad that they shared something though. They were both Latina's.

"Hello Santana. My name is Josefina. But you can call me, Fina. Welcome to the Pierce household. Come on in." she released Santana's hand that she had taken when she approached her and then led them into the house. Santana had forgotten exactly how big this house was. She was kind if in a daze during that party.

Fina took her on a tour of the entire house. She told her what all would be include in her job. She told her she would be cleaning and helping with anything the family needed. Santana tried to brave a smile, but Fina could tell she was highly uncomfortable.

"I know this sucks, you think I want to be here? But its money, right? And he pays good and this is a good family. Now put your bag in the kitchen closet and meet me in the basement, we have a lot of laundry to do." With that she patted Santana's shoulder and made her way down the hall.

Santana did as she was told and walked into the kitchen and found the closet the Fina had her stuff in. She froze when she heard someone coming down the hallway. She prayed it wasn't Brittany. Please let it be anyone else.

She turned around and to her disappointment her prayers were not answer. There she stood with a blank yet shocked look on her face. She rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand and shifted uncomfortably. Santana offered her a small wave. It was meant to be nice, but she had a feeling it came off as sarcastic.

"Am I being mugged or am I dreaming?" her voice still sounded sleepy and Santana shook her head to distort the smile that crept across her face.

"No you're not being mugged and no you're not dreaming. You just happened to wake up lucky this morning. You get to see this fine piece of ass." She gestured to herself and that earned a smile from the blonde.

"I'm confused then…" Brittany scratched her head and scrunched her nose.

"I actually work for you now. Well your dad anyway." She shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why do you do that?" Santana quirked an eyebrow not understanding the question.

"Do what?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You cross your arms when you get uncomfortable. It's like your self-defense system." Brittany mimicked the Latina and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blondie. But whatever, I got to get back to the 'work' I'm supposed to be doing." She used her fingers to air quote and then walked past the blonde and down the hallway.

The rest of her day was spent folding the Pierce's laundry and then delivering it to their rooms. Santana had the pleasure of taking Brittany's and her little sister's. She lightly knocked on the door and finally entered when the girl on the other side told her she could.

"I have your laundry Miss Pierce." Santana held the hamper in front of her, waiting for Brittany's response.

Brittany pointed to her dresser "You can set it there, I'll put it away later." She was busy looking at outfits on her bed. She looked like she was debating what to wear. Santana set the hamper down where she was told and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Can I get your opinion?" Santana stopped dead and turned back around. She wanted more than anything to help this girl. "Okay so I'm going dancing with my friends tonight and I'm not sure what to wear." She had her hands on her hips. Even in a pair of baggy sweat pants this girl was sexy, Santana thought to herself as she neared the bed.

"Well are you clubbing or is it like a party type dancing?" Santana started examining how each outfit would look on the girl.

"There's this club not far from here. It's called the Grinder. They have underage nights every week."

Santana pointed to the one that she thought was best for the occasion and Brittany's face lite up. It was obviously that was the one that she favored.

"That's the one that I was going to go with." Santana returned her smile and nodded.

"I'm glad I could help." She turned around and started towards the door, but stopped when she felt electricity running up her arm. Brittany had grabbed her wrist and she could have sworn that she had stuck her arm in an electrical outlet.

"Wait. Do you wanna…I don't know…maybe come with me? I mean you don't have to…"Brittany blushed and Santana almost died from the cuteness and innocence of it.

"I don't really think that's my kind of scene Brittany, but thanks for the offer. I hope you have a good time." Brittany nodded. She knew she shouldn't push Santana.

"Thanks." Santana gave her a little wave and then left.

She found herself thinking about Brittany's offer more and more as she made the journey back home. She couldn't decide if it was stupid to deny the offer or to think that if she had actually agreed that they could possibly be friend or even more. Being around this girl multiple hours every day was going to be tough, but all Santana had to do was think of her life. How sucky it was and how much she would never be able to give someone like Brittany.

As soon as she got home, she went straight upstairs and crashed into her bed. Her headache and cramping stomach stopped bothering her and she fell asleep to the thought of how hot Brittany would look in the outfit that she was probably wearing by now.

**Okay again I'm so so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm so busy and I really wanted to get an update for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! And follow and favorite!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter! I promise it will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favorites and follows and reviews! KEEP THEM COMING! PLEASE! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter even if it was short.**

**Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Brittany smirked to herself as she slipped into the skimpiest bikini she owned. It barely covered anything and she knew that this would certainly grab Santana's attention.

The past week had been super awkward for the both of them. It was awkward having Santana at Brittany's house. Brittany tried to talk to her and she had invited her to hang out numerous times, but she kept getting rejected. At least she wasn't being cold-shouldered like she was when she first met her. Maybe it was because she was 'working' for Brittany or maybe she was giving her a chance. Brittany hoped for the later.

Brittany grabbed her tanning lotion and walked downstairs. Fina shook her head when she passed her in the hallway. "Miss Brittany, you should put some clothes on."

"It's hot out." Brittany shrugged and continued through the house. Santana was nowhere in sight and Brittany gave a loud sigh.

When she got outside she pulled her hair into a messy bun and started rubbing her lotion on her legs. She glanced over to the huge glass window that showed her entire living room, and saw Santana standing there with a bottle of Windex and rag. She quickly dropped eye contact and walked into the next room. Brittany smiled to herself, knowing that the Latina had seen her.

It wasn't long before Brittany was finished with what she could reach and needed the lotion to be applied to her back. As soon as Santana reappeared to finish the windows in the living room, Brittany gave her a wave that told her to come see her. Santana nodded shyly and set down her cleaning supplies.

Brittany could practically feel the restraint Santana was forcing when she stepped outside. She just stood with her hand on her hip and waited for Santana to approach her.

"What can I do for you?" Santana's eyes were trying to focus on anything besides Brittany's body.

"Can you get my back?" She held out the lotion and Santana slowly took it and cleared her throat.

Brittany turned around and soon felt the warm liquid run down her back. She gave a light moan as Santana's hand came in contact with her skin. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. When it was finished Santana's hand lingered where she had applied the lotion and Brittany could feel her struggle to pull it away. She turned around to face Santana. "Thank you Santana."

"No problem" Santana nodded and tried to hide her red cheeks.

"So listen, it's underage night at the club again. Do you wanna go?" Brittany didn't find rejection nerve racking normally, but this question felt like a piano hanging over her head.

"Umm…I don't know. My dad's birthday's tomorrow and I still haven't gotten him anything. A friend of mine is picking me up so we can go shopping." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why don't you let me take you? We can go right now and we'll be back in time to go to the club." Brittany's heart jumped at the thought of spending some real one-on-one time with the Latina.

"I don't think that's a good idea. And besides I can't afford anything at the stores around here." Brittany knew Santana would keep searching for excuses. But she was determined to spend time with her.

"There this thing called a mall Santana. They have anything and everything there. Come on, just say yes." Brittany gave her a little push on the shoulder and Santana gave her a nervous smile.

"Okay" The one word respond was enough to make Brittany jump for joy. She stepped forward and was about to pull Santana into a hug until the Latina took a step backwards. She held up her hand and turned her head.

"You should change. I'll wait in the kitchen" and with that she turned and walked back to the house.

Brittany loudly whispered a "yes" and then followed Santana into the house. Her plan had worked.

XXXXXXX

Santana was sure Brittany was trying to torture her. She had tried to ignore her when she saw her outside in that bikini. That bikini. It showed just about everything and it took all she had not go out there and just rip it off. But now she had agreed to let Brittany take her shopping. Mistake. Santana was finding it nearly impossible to contain her feelings with the smell of Brittany filling up the car and the sight of the girl's long, toned legs no farther than two feet away.

Her leering was interrupted when she distantly heard her name. She cleared her throat, which was parched, and shook her head.

"You have a habit of staring." Brittany's voice was laced with humor and she chuckled to herself. "But it's okay. My mom always says someone you like can look but can't touch." Santana coughed and felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. That statement coming from anyone else would have sounded stupid, but coming from this beautiful blonde it was adorable. "Tell me something about you" Brittany tapped her hands on her steering wheel.

"Like what?" Santana's head wasn't clear enough to think of something on her own.

"Well just something about you. Like what's your favorite color? Are you single? Who's your best friend? What kind of flowers do you like? What kind of mus-"

Santana was quick to cut her off, "This isn't twenty questions blondie. And none of that stuff is any of your business." She knew from Brittany's dropped expression that she had done the one thing that she didn't want to ever do. She had disappointed her. Brittany was trying to get to know her and she had to go and ruin it.

"I want it to be my business Santana. I find you interesting and since we see each other like every day I thought it would be nice to know a little something about you. But if you're really that uncomfortable with sharing then we can just leave it. I'm sorry." She could see the frustration building in Brittany's posture. "You know what, I'm not sorry. I'm trying my best here. You're just being stubborn. It was sexy at first but now it's just cowardly." Santana was taken aback by exactly how forward the blonde was being. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Brittany slowly pulled the car into a lot and parked it.

Santana was still on a kind of shock stage but she knew this was the part when she should apologize.

"Look bar-….Brittany. I just…I don't know you. I think your great and honestly I really like you. But you don't fit in my world and I don't fit in yours. This" she motioned her finger between the two of them "shouldn't be happening as it is. Thanks for the offer today, but I think I'll just walk from here" She offered a brief smile to the blonde and then moved to get out of the car. An arm caught her and brought her back.

"Santana. I don't understand why you and I can't at least be friends?" Brittany's pale blue eyes were filled with so much hope that Santana lost the answer.

"Just trust me. You don't want to be my friend. I'm not good for you." Santana was running out of innocent answers. She didn't know if she should tell Brittany the real reason she's bad for her.

"I know you can't be all that bad Santana." Santana shook her head. This girl was going to keep persisting.

"I am all that bad. I do a lot of illegal shit. I run drugs for a known gang banger and his brother. Sometimes I actually do drugs with them just so they let me keep running with them. Where I live, that's the only way to make decent money. I have to carry a gun when I walk down the street." Santana stopped and gave the blonde time to soak in the information. She kind of expected her to tell her to get out of the car but all she did was reach over and take her hand.

"That's your life Santana. Not you. It's what you do, but it's not you. Yeah it's stupid and dangerous but I think you're better than that. You don't seem like those kinds of people." Brittany offered a smile and Santana felt her heart melt. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. She always assumed she was just bad because of what she did but maybe she was wrong. No. No. Everything she did was bad and if she did it, something in her wasn't good.

She ripped her hand out of Brittany's and opened the car door. "I'll see you Monday". She shut the door and walked around the back side so that she couldn't look at the girl who made her feel like she was actually worth something.

XXXXX

Once she was finally back home, Santana took a shower and texted Sid. She asked if he had any cars she could borrow. He texted back that she could make a run in one of his car and then bring it back when she was finished. Once she was at Sid's shed she pulled out her phone and called Mercedes. She told her she would pick her up in ten minutes.

When Sid finally gave her the keys and her load, she got in the 'recently purchased' car and drove to Mercedes' house. She was waiting on her steps and gave Santana the finger as soon as she pulled up. Santana laughed and Mercedes got in.

"Where the hell were you?" Santana smiled.

"Just be lucky I asked you to come wheezy. And for your information Sid took forever deciding what stolen piece of shit he was going to give me." Mercedes nodded and then shook her head.

"So where are we headed?" Santana pulled back into traffic and started driving towards their destination.

"Well, we have a load first in lower Brooklyn and then I still have to get my dad something." Mercedes gave an 'oh' and looked in the back seat at the load.

"How much?" Santana told her that Sid said 5K. It was some of the shit they picked up from the Cyprills.

"So how's it going with the new house job? Getting it on with blondie yet?" Mercedes turned in her seat to watch Santana gush over the blonde. She smiled when the Latina's darker skin lite up bright red.

"The work is fine. Pretty boring and I hate cleaning up after people, but the family's really nice. And as for Brittany…nothing's happening." Santana's last words stung.

"Why's that?" Mercedes asked in her 'what the hell' tone.

"I don't fit in her world and she doesn't fit in this one. I mean look what we're doing. She's too good for all this. I would never want to subject her to this." Santana stopped the car at a light and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Someone's got it bad" Mercedes chuckled. She had never seen her friend this vulnerable.

"I do not. There's just something about her. She makes me feel…"

Mercedes finished her thought, "better." The single word weighed a ton and Santana nodded.

"It's crazy. One minute I'm mad at her and the next I feel like the worst person in the world for even breaking eye contact. It's like she's in my head." Mercedes patted her friends arm.

"Honey, if I know one thing it's that no one had ever made Santana Lopez go soft. You should give her a chance. Let her give you a chance. At least be her friend." Santana swallowed hard and nodded. She pulled into a parking space. They had reached the drop zone.

She might try. She would try to be the best version of herself for Brittany. She deserved that much. And Santana knew she would give her whatever she deserved.

**Ok. I'm sorry the Brittany part was a little short, but I find it much easier to write Santana's part for some reason. This one's still a little shorter that I would like but at least it's longer than the last right?!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get enough responds, I'll try to post again very very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows and favorites! I really appreciate all the support!**

**To sidneyspain and StephaniieC: I definitely see kisses in the near future. You have to have something to look forward to right?**

**Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Brittany couldn't focus on any of her dance routine. Fina and Santana were frivolously vacuuming and cleaning upstairs and even though she earbuds in, she was getting highly distracted. It wasn't so much the noise, Brittany thought to herself, it was more like Santana's presence. It was their first time seeing each other since their little car incident. Santana had told her good morning when she came to get her laundry, but that had been it from the Latina.

Since she was getting nowhere, she decided to get a shower and maybe call Kurt to see if he wanted to hang out. She walked upstairs and went straight to her room. She quickly closed the door behind her and immediately took off her shirt. It wasn't until she was riffling through her dresser drawer that she realized there was someone else in the room. Sure enough, when she turned around Santana was staring at her with a '_deer in headlights_' look. The Latina swallowed hard and darted her eyes towards the ground.

Brittany just stood there. Half embarrassed, half hoping the girl liked what she saw. And she clearly did. Even though she had a caramel colored skin, her blush was very apparent and it brought a smile to Brittany's face.

"I'm sorry, I was just bringing your laundry back." She started to move towards the door, but she tripped on the corner of Brittany's bed and fell on the carpeted floor. She let out a shaky sigh before bringing her hand to her face. Brittany quickly knelt down next to her and put her hand over the darker skinned one.

"I'm starting to think you're a klutz, but only when I'm around." She looked up and the blonde gave her a flirty smile.

"I should get back to Fina, she needs help with the uhh, the umm…."Brittany chuckled at how tongue tied this girl was.

"The uhh. I didn't know we had one of those." This earned a very nervous laugh from the Latina.

Santana looked down at their hands and Brittany felt her rub the bottom of her hand with her thumb. Brittany felt like her heart might just explode from her chest. Their eyes met suddenly and Brittany could feel the intensity Santana was omitting. Brittany leaned in slightly, she desperately wanted to close the small gap between them, but Santana pulled back and got to her feet. She offered her hand to Brittany and helped pull her to her feet.

Santana fixed her shirt and gave the blonde a light smile before seeing herself out of the bedroom. Brittany couldn't understand why Santana wouldn't want to kiss her. They had done it before, at that party. But then again, Santana could have been drunk. But what were all these vibes she was putting off. She could feel something between them, she just didn't understand it. But with that aside, Brittany texted Kurt and said she wanted to hang out. He texted back right after she got out of the shower and told her that Mike was having a party. She sent back an '_I'll be there_' and got dressed.

She marched herself downstairs where she found Santana and Fina talking in the kitchen. She leaned against the wall on the opposite side and prayed that they weren't talking Spanish.

"I just don't know how to…approach this. I've never felt this way. About anybody." Brittany's breathe hitched. She shouldn't be listening to this conversation but here she was.

"Santana, you have to follow your heart. If you really like this person then you need to get them before it's too late." Brittany sighed in relief, she was glad Santana hadn't mentioned her name.

"I don't think it's that easy Fina." Santana sounded almost disappointed.

"It is that easy. Has this person asked you out yet?" Brittany smirked, she knew the answer.

"Yeah, several times. But I keep turning them down." She could feel Fina shaking her head.

"Well then this is all your own fault. You're making this way more complicated than it had to be. You like this person and if they've asked you out more than once, you're just stupid." Fina's tone made Brittany smile. She was so serious about calling Santana stupid, but her tone wasn't offensive.

Brittany couldn't hold a sneeze and their conservation stopped as soon as they heard it. She quickly stumped her feet to make it seem like she was running down the stairs and then waited a few seconds before entering the kitchen.

"Hey Fina, do we have anything for a headache?" Brittany said as she went straight to the fridge. She could feel Santana's stare, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was more like an appreciative one.

"You feeling sick Miss Brittany?" Fina went into the hall bathroom and came back with two white tablet and handed them to the blonde.

"Well, I'm done for today. Santana put away the vacuum in the basement and you can leave. Mr. Pierce will pay us tomorrow, he called and said he had to work late." Santana nodded and headed toward the basement. As soon as Fina grabbed her things and left, Brittany followed.

When she started down the stairs she heard Santana's voice, but it wasn't speaking it was singing. Brittany couldn't recognize the song, but she noticed how remarkable Santana's voice sounded. She would have never pictured the Latina as a singer.

She rounded the corner and Santana still hadn't noticed. "You have a beautiful voice." Brittany said shyly as she walked towards the girl who was now blushing bright red again.

"Not really, but thanks." She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I mean it Santana you have a gorgeous voice, you shouldn't hind it" She offered the Latina a friendly smile and received one back.

"Well thanks. Did you need something?" Brittany shook her head.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight. My friend Mike is home alone for a couple of days." Santana rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled when she met Brittany's eyes.

"Okay." Brittany smiled widely and stepped closer to the girl. She leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. Brittany could have swore it was the skin of an angel.

"You wouldn't regret it." Brittany whispered in her ear and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back upstairs. "You can just wear what you have on. But I have to change out of these sweats, I'll be right back and then we'll go."

**Okay so these next few chapters are going to be shorter. I have a "fall break" for a couple of days so I'll probably put out a new chapter every day. **

**I hope you enjoyed! There was a kiss, even if it isn't what you wanted. We are getting closer!**

**Anyway, if you loved it LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**If you didn't, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**And please follow and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I know I said daily updates for a little while and I let you down a little bit! But from now I'll try my best!**

**I'm so glad that so many of you are liking the story. I know you want to see more progression in their relationship, I want to write more! But remember good things come to people who wait. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"So where's this party at?" Santana asked quietly. They had been driving for about twenty minutes and Santana still had no idea where they were going.

"My friend Mike is having a party at his place. He lives in upper Queens, We'll be there in like thirty seconds." Brittany looked over and gave her a gentle smile.

Santana rubbed the sweat from her palms on her jeans. As soon as she looked up again, they had arrived. This Mike guy lived in a huge house that had a large front yard. It was currently serving as a parking lot for well over fifty cars. Brittany parked the car towards the front, she said that it would be easier to get out this way when they left.

Santana slowly followed Brittany to the front door. The blonde must have sensed her hesitation and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Santana. This will be fun, I promise." They exchanged a smile and walked inside. Santana wasn't worried about it being fun. Any party could be fun, she was worried about spending time with this girl around all the things that took her back to her roots. She was scared Brittany might not like when she's relaxed and well…drunk. She had only ever seen her sober, well except that one time she was a little tipsy at Finn's party.

As soon as they stepped into the living room, a very tall Asian came over and grabbed Brittany in a big hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When he put her back down he kissed her cheek. Soon Brittany pointed at Santana, "Mike this is my friend Santana, Santana this is my friend Mike." Mike reached out and took Santana's hand and gave it a light kiss. Santana thought it was totally cliché, but it did make her blush a little.

"You want a drink?" This time it was Brittany who was talking to her. Mike gave her a smile and ran back over to finish a dance with another Asian. Santana figured it was his girlfriend.

"Umm I don't think so." She bit her bottom lip and Brittany grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on it's not a party until you have a drink. Come on." Santana nodded. She was right, a party wasn't fun unless it had alcohol. But she made a deal with herself as Brittany pulled her into the kitchen. She wouldn't get sloppy. She would stay decent, for Brittany.

Brittany was actually a lot better bartender than she appeared to be while Santana watched her mix their drinks. It was actually kind of sexy Santana thought to herself. Santana also took the time to notice the outfit the blonde was sporting. Her shorts were barely enough to cover her ass and the hem of her shirt was just short enough than Santana could the taunt muscles that it was barely covering up. Santana licked her lips and took another sip of her drink while Brittany finished her own.

Brittany led them outside to an even larger backyard. It wasn't quite as occupied as the house and Santana was grateful. Brittany sat down on a bench close to what looked like a garden and patted the spot next to her. Santana took the gesture and sat next to her. She was finding it harder and harder not to just put her hands all over this girl. But somehow she resisted and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is something wrong?" she could feel Brittany's eyes on her. She shook her head. But the blonde persisted. "You can tell me…"

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe I'm hanging in Queens with a bunch of richies and you." She took another sip of her drink and met Brittany's piercing blue eyes. They were questioning why she was uncomfortable. Santana knew it was because she really liked this girl and didn't want to screw things up. It was making her act awkward.

"I honestly thought you were gonna turn me down again." Brittany sipped her drink.

"Yeah well I was gonna say no, but I didn't want to miss an opportunity to get my dance and drink on." Brittany quirked her eyebrows.

"You have plenty opportunities like every day Santana. I know when you come to my house hung over. You can try to hide it, but I know." Brittany had turned her whole body to face the Latina and sat with her legs crisscrossed. "Why do you do it?"

Santana almost choked on her drink. "Why do I do what?"

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair and rested her arm on the back of the bench. "You know, like drink and all the other stuff that you say you're bad for…"

Santana huffed and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. How could she respond to that without making herself look bad? "It's just what you do in my part of town Brittany…"

Brittany knew that Santana was uncomfortable but pressed on, "Well what part of town are you from?"

"Cypress Hills." Santana quietly stated.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it" Brittany put her hand that was resting on the back of the bench on the girl's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Santana's breathe hitched. This girl had her whipped. She had never felt more vulnerable than when she was with her. Something about her was different. She had a way of making Santana feel…valuable.

"I'm not embarrassed of where I live, I'm embarrassed of what I do. How I make money. You don't understand how hard it is on that side of town. You don't understand anything about me." Her voice had doubled in volume.

"You're right. I don't understand you, but I want to. I really do want to get to know you Santana." Brittany didn't change her position, but took her hand and placed it on Santana's cheek so she would look at her. When their eyes met Santana got goose bumps. Brittany's hand was pulsing electricity through her body. Santana leaned her head in a little and Brittany followed her lead. Just as Santana could feel Brittany's breathe on her lips, someone came screaming outside. Santana jerked just as Brittany did and instead of their lips meeting their heads did.

"Fuck" Santana cried and rubbed her forehead. When she looked up Brittany was doing the same.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison and then they just laughed it off.

"Who the hell was that?" Santana stood up and Brittany copied.

"I think that was Jacob, he can get a little" she twirled her finger next to her head "when he drinks." Santana gave her a smile. She was being so irresistibly cute.

"You're really cute you know that?" Brittany blushed and bumped lightly into Santana as they walked back towards the house. Santana smiled even larger and couldn't believe that she had said what she had said.

The entered the house once again and Brittany pulled her straight to the dance floor. Mike actually had a dance floor built into a room that Brittany had called the lounge. Brittany started dancing in front of Santana and Santana pushed herself into Brittany's backside and started moving with her. Santana's hands found their way to Brittany's front and under her shirt. She almost moaned at how defined her stomach was.

Eventually they were both getting tired and left. Brittany offered to drive Santana back to her house and Santana didn't reject her offer simply because she didn't want to walk for an hour and half with no sort of protection. Santana told her where to go and they finally arrived at her house that was ten times smaller than the ones she had been spending so much time in.

"Thanks for the ride and the party. It was fun." Brittany put the car in park and looked over at the Latina.

"I promised you it would be" Santana nodded.

This was that awkward part where they would either kiss and move to the next level or they could friend zone themselves. Santana wanted the first option more than anything and prayed Brittany did too.

Brittany leaned across the console and Santana moved the last distance to close the gap between them. Santana felt the feeling of bliss and passion behind the kiss. It may have started as a simple good bye kiss, but it had grown into one that craved more. Santana dipped her tongue lightly across Brittany bottom lip and she accepted. Things were getting interesting as Brittany moved her hand to Santana's thigh, but the brunette pulled away. "I should uhh…get inside." Both were short of breathe and Santana quickly gathered her things and exited the car. Brittany rolled down the window and called her back over. Santana slowly reproached the car and bent down so she could see the blonde. She handed her a slip of paper.

"I had fun tonight Santana. That's my number. I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany winked and gave her a smile before she lurched the car forward and drove away.

Santana examined the piece of paper as she walked in her front door. She must have had a giddy smile on her face because as soon as her brother saw her he started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Antonio! Shouldn't you be asleep? "Santana hissed as she hit him hard on the arm.

"I have tomorrow off. But hey why you look so happy? You get some?" She slapped him on the arm again. She couldn't help but smile though.

"No I didn't get some. But I did have a great night, so don't ruin it asshole" he nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Goodnight sis" Antonio called from his bedroom before he shut his door.

Santana went into her room and shut the door behind her. She feel onto her bed and went straight to sleep. She was still clutching that piece of paper to her chest.

**Okay so what did you think? A little bit of kisses going on?! I told you guys it would happen, but it's still going to be a little while before they "get together" officially!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And follow and favorite!**

**All your support is really appreciated!**

**Until next time my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I was really worried about that last chapter but turns out you guys actually liked it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, I can't believe we're already at ten chapters!:O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. And I don't condone any of the illegal activities I may write about.**

Brittany woke up with a smile on her face at a surprising six in the morning. She couldn't get last night out of her head. Santana had opened up a little and then they shared the perfect goodnight kiss. Brittany wouldn't change a thing about it.

She decided to go for a run. That would waste some time before Santana got here, because she planned on asking Fina if Santana could have the day off so they could spend it together.

She stepped out into the slightly warm air and started her warmup walk. She turned on her iPod and tuned out the rest of the world. Running was a big release for Brittany. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom as her body seemed to hover over the ground.

As soon as she returned back home and walked through the front door, she noticed Fina's presence. She pulled out her earphones and walked over to where she was dusting.

"Hey Fina! Where's Santana?" Fina put down her dust rag and stood facing Brittany with her hands on her hips.

"Well Good Morning to you to Miss Brittany. I'm doing just fine that's for asking." She gave Brittany a sarcastic smile and then returned to her task. "She's off today."

Brittany smile and hugged the older Latina from behind "Thank you Fina". Then she rushed upstairs to shower.

Once she was finished, she ran downstairs and left her father a note stating that she would probably be out until after dinner. She jumped in her car and started driving to Santana's part of town. Usually she forgot things like directions, but when it was anything relating to a certain Latina she made it a point to never forget.

When she arrived in front of the house, she got out and made her way to the front door. She stood nervously in front of the door with her finger hovering over the doorbell. She let out a shaky breath and finally pushed the tiny white button. Within seconds she heard someone stir inside. A male's voice coming from behind the door sounded extremely frustrated.

"What the fuck do you want?" he was rubbing his eyes. It was clear that he had just woken up, and when he opened his eyes all the way he scratched the back of his neck. Brittany thought, _this must be Santana's brother. They both rub their necks when their embarrassed. _"I'm so sorry, I was expecting someone else. What can I do for you?"

Brittany shook off her doubt about this assumed brother and answered his question, "Is Santana here?"

The guy looked back into the house and then back at the blonde. "No actually, she left about an hour ago. She's probably down at Sid's. Do you want me to give her a call and you can just wait here?" He gestured inside the house with his thumb, but Brittany shook her head.

"No that's okay, I'll just wait in my car or something." The taller Latino looked over her shoulder and his face turned so serious so fast.

"Umm, I hate to be rash, but give me your keys." Brittany took a step back as he reached for the keys still in her hand. "Look, I'm not gonna steal it, I just need to get it off this block or someone else will. Come on, I'll take you to where Santana is." Brittany gave him a questioning look, she had no idea who he was, but she felt like she could trust him.

She finally consented as he stepped outside and locked the door behind him. He took the keys from her and started running towards her car, she followed right behind him.

Sure enough there was a group of teenagers across the street, just out of sight from Santana's front steps. They were all huddled together and Brittany could see a large metal stick that one of them was holding. When the Latino looked their way, they immediately dispersed.

When they were finally in the car and on their way to wherever Santana was, the guy reached his hand across the console and offered it to Brittany. "I'm Antonio by the way. Santana's older brother." Brittany took it and shook it lightly.

"I'm Brittany. Santana's….friend" she hesitated on the last word. She wanted to be Santana's friend, but she wasn't sure she was. She wanted to be more than Santana's friend, but she wasn't sure about that either. She make a note to herself to talk to Santana about that at some point.

Antonio smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I didn't know Santana had richie friend, she usually hates people from your side of town. No offense to you of course."

Brittany shook her head "None taken." This confirmed that her chances of being Santana's anything were slim. Maybe last night was just a part she was trying to play.

It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a huge warehouse looking building. The outside looked too rough to be anything more than scrap metal to Brittany, but then she saw a garage door open and took notice of the Mercedes sitting inside. Antonio got out of the car and pulled out his phone. His body faced away from the building and he pulled his hood from his sweatshirt over his head. Brittany walked over to driver side and leaned against the door while he was obviously trying to reach Santana. When he finally reached her, he started talking Spanish and she sighed and waited for them to get finished.

"okay, okay. Alright, Bye." He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and turned towards Brittany. "Alright Santana is uhh, running some errands. She said she'll be here in like fifteen minutes to get you. Now what I need you to do is get back in this car and lock the doors. No music, no nothing okay? Just sit here and wait, if someone approaches the car, you tell them to fuck off and then look away." He handed Brittany the keys and opened her door for her. "It was really nice meeting you Brittany. I hope I see you again soon." Brittany nodded and he shut the door and starting running back in the direction from which they had just come.

She didn't know how he was tolerating not only wearing a sweatshirt in this heat, but now he was running in it.

Brittany stared at the little clock on the dash board until she saw a black escalade roll up in front of this warehouse. Her eyes immediately landed on the short Latina that was making her way hastily across the distance to her car. Brittany couldn't help but take in how beautiful the girl was, even if her face said she was beyond frustrated and tired.

Santana approached the passenger door and Brittany hit the unlock button. The Latina sighed loudly as she sat down and rubbed her forehead with her palm. She turned towards Brittany and gave her a concerned face. "Are you okay? Did anyone try anything?"

Brittany shook her head. She was taken aback by how concerned Santana actually seemed for her. She thought Santana might call her stupid or something, but instead she was reaching across the console to grab her hand that was sitting on the gear shift. She gave it a light squeeze "Okay good. Thank God Antonio was home. Britt as much as I like seeing you, you can't come here okay? Well you can, just not in this car." Brittany nodded and Santana released her hand. Brittany found herself missing the contact.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Santana set her backpack down in the floor board.

"I thought since you had the day off, that we could hang out?" Brittany gave her a smile hoping that she wasn't busy. She hadn't called so technically it was okay if Santana told her no.

"I'd like that." Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief. She was over-joyed that this beautiful girl wanted to spend the day with her. "What did you have in mind?"

Brittany searched her mind as quick as she could. She didn't actually make plans because she wasn't sure that Santana was going to say yes.

"Umm, maybe you could show me around. I've never really been to this part of town before." Santana smiled and shook her head.

"You don't wanna see around here Britt" Brittany frowned, and Santana added to her comment "But if you really want to, I'd love to show you around. We have to walk though."

Brittany excitedly nodded but stopped herself short, "What about my car?"

Santana pointed towards the warehouse. "This is Sid's shed, ain't nobody gonna mess with anything within a mile of this place, especially on this shift. But I'll tell the guys out front to keep an eye out." Santana grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Brittany followed and locked her car before stuffing the keys in her pocket. Santana motioned for her to follow her as she headed toward the main entrance of the warehouse.

The two men in front of the door had guns on their hips and Brittany staggered backwards for a moment. She had seen them on TV, but never in real life. Santana must have sensed her sudden fear because she reached over and grabbed her hand. They walked the rest of the way like that and Brittany relished at how amazing it felt. It just felt...right.

"Yo Dante, Lee. See that car over there." She point to it with her free hand "Can you keep an eye on it? We'll be back before two, promise." The two men nodded in agreement and Santana pulled Brittany away.

When they reached the sidewalk Santana let go of Brittany's hand and wiped her own on her pants. Brittany hadn't even notice how bad both of their hands had been sweating. She was too caught up in the bliss of this forwardness Santana was showing. The blonde frowned as Santana put a little distance between the two of them.

"So that building over there is my high school." She gestured towards the large building to their right across the street. "And that's our alternative school over there" her hand moved to the same side of the street they were on. "That's where I spent my whole freshman year" The Latina almost seemed proud, like it was an accomplishment.

"What did you do?" Brittany didn't even know if there was an alternative program at her school, she doubted there would be at a private arts school.

"I come out my freshman year, and I was in competitive cheerleading here. Anyway, there was this one girl and she decided that she would steal all my stuff from my locker while I was getting a shower." Brittany listened intently, she was so lucky to have Santana open up to her like this, especially about her sexuality. "So when I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to get my clothes. Of course they weren't there and everyone had already left, even the coach. So I walked down the hallway in my towel and went straight to the girl's locker. She was standing there with all the other girls and they were writing stuff on my clothes and all of my papers. When I approached them she threw the stuff down at my feet and started to walk away." Santana paused and let out a nervous breath. "They had written 'dyke' all over everything. My clothes, my books, my notes. I was so pissed, I started running down the hallway and I tackled her. I started pounding on her like there was no tomorrow. I beat the shit out of her. She was screaming and all the other girls ran to get a teacher. I took two adult men to pull me off of her."

Brittany shook her head. No wonder Santana was so closed off to everyone.

"She went to hospital. Turns out I gave her a concussion, a broken nose, and she needed five stiches above her eyebrow." Again Santana seemed to feel accomplished "They almost booked me for assault, but when they heard my side, they sent me to alternative school and her parents moved her to another school."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Brittany was trying to think of what she could say, but couldn't come up with anything. Finally she just come out with a simple "I'm so sorry that happened to you Santana".

Santana shook her head and gave Brittany a reassuring face. "It's not your fault Britt. That bitch got what was coming to her, and besides what doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?"

Brittany nodded on confirmation. They turned the corner and for the next few hours they just walked side-by-side through Cypress Hills. Santana showed her every significant place and told Brittany exactly why it meant so much to her. Brittany just offered her a nod or a laugh when she thought the story was funny. She was just so happy with Santana. This made her happy, just walking around and listening to the Latina's stories.

They rounded another corner and Santana glanced at her phone. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Brittany brought her hand to the slightly short girl's shoulder.

"It's four. Shift's at Sid's already changed and not for the better. We gotta go." Santana started walking fast and Brittany matched her pace. She didn't question where Santana was taking her, she just followed.

They finally appeared in a couple minutes from where they started. Santana run over to Brittany's car, where one of the two guys from earlier was leaning up against it. Brittany jogged behind her to catch up.

"Oh my god Dante thank you so much. I owe you one." The darker skinned guy nodded his head and started walking down the street.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I lost track of time." Santana rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Brittany nervously.

"It's okay Santana. It's still here." Santana shook her head.

"It's not, someone could have lifted your car. And it would have been my fault." Brittany stepped closer and stopped just about a foot from Santana.

"It's okay." Santana relax as Brittany took her hand and locked their fingers together. "Thank you Santana…for today. I had a great time." Santana blushed and looked at their feet.

"I did too Brittany. But you should get home, traffic's probably already bad." Brittany nodded.

"You could come with me? You could come back with me and eat dinner with my family. Well minus my mom right now." Santana seemed to consider the offer but then looked up with a disappointed face.

"I can't. My dad is working late and my brother is going out. I have to watch my little brother." Brittany frowned but gave her a nod to reassure her. "But listen, my dad's birthday is tomorrow. We're having a little party at my house tomorrow afternoon. It's just a few people, but I'd like it if you came."

A wide grin spread across Brittany's face and she squeezed Santana's hand. "I'd love to. What time?"

"Well, my dad has off tomorrow, which mean I have his car and Fina's letting me off early so I'll bring you back with me." Brittany nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Brittany released their hands and grabbed the keys out of her pocket. She was hoping Santana would make a move to kiss her. When she didn't after a few more second of her playing with her keys as a sigh, Brittany leaned over a placed a tender kiss on her tan cheek.

Santana nodded and said in a weak voice, "Yeah see you tomorrow".

Brittany walked around the car and got in. She waved to Santana as she drove off, and glanced at her in the rearview mirror until she had to turn at the end of the street.

Today to Brittany S. Pierce had been absolutely perfect and she was looking forward to every moment she could possibly spend with Santana.

**So a longer chapter huh? I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**They're so cute aren't they! This chapter was extremely difficult in the beginning but got to be so much fun towards the middle and end!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for the next. Warning: it probably won't be out until next week. I have so much going on right now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so not too much response on that last chapter! One review? Come on guys I need more than that!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters and I do not condone any illegal activities I might write about.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Santana put cleaning supplies in the closet where they went and headed to the kitchen to retrieve her purse. She had gone all morning without seeing Brittany. She was supposed to be driving her back to her house with her, but she wondered if the girl was even home.

As she pulled out her phone to text her, Fina walked in. Santana would just ask her, "Hey Fina have you seen Brittany this morning? I'm supposed to take her home with me." Fina gave her a questioning look. She knew Santana was gay, the Latina had told her when they first started working together. She didn't care, but she sensed Santana's feelings to Brittany. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing.

"She's probably in her studio in the basement. Her car is here." She went over to the sink and began washing up the dishes. Santana stood looking dumbfounded. She would have never guessed that there was a studio in the basement. "It's the second door to the right. Right next to the door with the coats in it." Santana nodded. She would have never guessed there was a room on the other side of the second door.

Santana threw her purse over her shoulder and walked down the hall and ventured down the stairs and into the basement. She opened the door Fina told her to and saw with great pleasure that the blonde was in there. She noticed she was dancing with earbuds in. Santana took another step inside the door and the blonde still hadn't noticed her.

Santana watched in amazement as Brittany moved gracefully across the studio. She seemed to be dancing to a graceful song, one with a ton of emotion. Santana's hands started getting sweaty and she felt her whole body heat up. This is what happened when she was around this girl, she couldn't control her body.

Suddenly Brittany looked up in the mirror and saw Santana's reflection. She spun around quickly and pulled her earbuds out. She blushed immediately and reached up and put her hand to her face.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just umm…I'm done. You ready to go?" Santana could feel her face turning red.

Brittany threw her hands on her hips and looked down at the ground, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time down here. I need to get a shower, but I won't take long I promise."

Santana nodded "We still have time, I'll just wait in the kitchen."

Brittany shook her head and stepped closer to Santana, taking her hand. Santana took in a sharp breath upon the contact and met Brittany's blue eyes. "Nonsense, you can just wait in my room. It's a lot more comfortable and I'm pretty sure you'll end up doing work if Fina sees you." She gave the Latina a pleading smile and Santana gave her a reassuring one.

Brittany held her hand and led them up the stairs to her bedroom. She released her hand as they entered room and closed the door behind them. Santana watched as Brittany pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in her hamper.

She gulped loudly "You know, you have a really bad habit of being a tease." Fearing she had been a little too obvious, she turned her head and looked around the room. She needed a distraction or she was going to jump this girl.

She could hear the smile in Brittany's voice as she spoke lightly "I'll be done in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable." Santana nodded, still looking away. Brittany walked into the adjoined bathroom and shut the door. It wasn't long before Santana heard the water running. It killed her to know that this girl, who she was serious head over hills for, was on the other side of the door was completely naked.

Distraction. She needed a distraction. She walked around Brittany's room. It was cozy. Very…Brittany. She had a queen bed pushed against one wall and her huge dresser and vanity pushed against the wall that backed up to the door. Pictures on the walls revealed the Brittany had a few close friends, but Santana could tell she wasn't one to change herself for others' company.

She took a seat on the window seal that looked out over the front lawn. To pass some time, she pulled out her phone and dialed Puck's number. He was at her house helping Antonio set up for her father's party. It wasn't going to be spectacular, just a few friends and some cake and pizza.

After a couple of rings he picked up. "Lopez, where the hell are you?"

Santana rolled her eyes "I'm still at Brittany's. She's getting ready." She could feel Puck trying not to laugh. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You so whipped Lopez. You would never take that from anyone else. Hell, my ass would be sitting on the curb because you would've left me." He chuckled again. Santana felt her chest swell. Maybe she was whipped by Brittany. She really liked her but hated how it was so obvious.

"Shut it Puck. Brittany's…different." She felt like some character out of a chick flick but it was the truth. She had never been like this with anyone else.

"Whatever. But when you decide to get here, everything's ready. Mercedes is on her way with the pizzas and Antonio is going to pick up the cake now."

"Thanks Puck. We should be on the way soon." Santana drew a breath of relief. Even if he was a total irresponsible asshole sometimes you could still rely on him,_ sometimes_.

"Later…"

"Yeah bye." Santana pulled her phone away from her ear and placed it back in her purse. The bathroom door opened and Brittany stepped out in a yellow tank top with a pair of really short white shorts. Santana swallowed hard. She looked beautiful, her hair was wavy and still a little damp from the shower.

"You know, you have a really bad habit of staring." She grinned widely and Santana looked away bashfully. "You ready to go?"

Santana stood up and nodded. She grabbed her purse and Brittany followed her as she led them out of the house and towards her father's car.

The ride over wasn't filled with much conversation. It was more like stolen glances and sexual tension. Santana wanted nothing more than to just park the car and climb in the backseat. But she stopped those thoughts. Brittany deserved better.

When they finally arrived, Santana parked the car in front of her house and looked over at Brittany, who was nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Santana put her hand over Brittany's to stop her hands from fidgeting.

Brittany looked up and met Santana's concerned eyes, shaking her head. "Nothing, I'm nervous to meet your family I guess."

Santana chuckled "_You_ have nothing to worry about, I promise. I'm more nervous because I'm afraid _you_ won't like them, not the other way around."

Brittany smiled and nodded lightly. She moved her hand so she could intertwine their fingers. Santana grinned nervously at the gestured. She didn't want to lose the connection they were having but she saw Mercedes car coming down the street. "Well, we better get inside. Mercedes is almost here with the pizzas." Brittany gave her hand a squeeze and then let go to unbuckled her seatbelt. Santana did the same and got out of the car and locked it as soon as Brittany shut her door.

Santana led them inside. She noticed Mateo and Sam sitting on the couch playing video games. Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow. He quickly paused the game and got up, which caused a very pissed sound to come from Mateo. He approached Santana first and gave her a small hug.

"Sam, what the f-" she looked down at her little brother as he now stood next to her. "heck? Don't you ever, and I mean ever touch me again. I mean it trouty." She didn't have to explain what she would do to him if he did.

Sam raised his hands up and Santana looked to Brittany who didn't seem pleased about Santana reaction.

"Brittany, this is Sam Evans our neighbor and extremely annoying friend of mine. Sam," she turned and met Sam's eyes "this is my friend Brittany."

Sam held out his hand and Brittany took it with a genuine smile. Santana sneered when she saw Brittany was ready for him to let go and he didn't. He quickly released her hand when Santana grunted loudly.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." Turning to Santana he said "I think I'll go help Mercedes with those pizzas."

"Yeah you should do that." Santana rolled her eyes and he exited the house. But she quickly turned her attitude around and faced her brother.

"Mateo this is Brittany. Brittany this is my little brother Mateo." Mateo walked up to the blonde and took her hand and kissed it. Brittany smiled widely at the gesture and curtsied as he took a step back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany." Mateo bowed. Santana couldn't believe how he was acting. Normally when she brought 'friends' home Mateo threw stuff at them or just ignored them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well Mateo." Brittany looked back at Santana and they shared a reciprocated smile.

"Come on Britt." Santana jerked her head towards the kitchen and started walking that way. Brittany followed and whispered to Santana as they walked.

"He's too cute. How old is he?" She was so close, Santana wanted to grab her hand again but thought maybe it was inappropriate at the time.

"He's eleven. And trust me it was all an act. He's not as innocent as he seems." They entered the kitchen and found Santana's father sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked tired. He probably got home a couple of hours ago from his overtime and rejected taking a nap.

"Ahh, mija. I'm glad you're finally home. I love hanging with the boys but I need someone with an IQ to keep me sane." He got up and wrapped his daughter in a warm hug. He let go and turned to Brittany. "And Brittany. It's a pleasure having you here." He shook her hand.

The blonde looked surprised. Santana already assumed the two knew each other but Brittany still hadn't made the connection.

"Mr. Lopez! It's good to see you again. I should have made this connection by now, Santana looks just like you."

"Please call me Marcus. And I bet you would take that back if you saw a picture of Santana's mother. She looks almost too much like her." Marcus gave her a pat on the shoulder and looked towards the front door as Mercedes, Sam, and Antonio walked through it. "Well, foods here. Let's eat huh?" He smiled at them both and walked towards the cabinets to get plates.

Santana glanced at Brittany and felt utterly comfortable. She had been nervous that Britany wouldn't like her family but she seemed to like them more than Santana herself.

Mercedes and Sam put the pizza down on the table and Antonio stuck the cake in the fridge. Santana introduced her to her friend and reintroduced her to her older brother. Then Puck came down from upstairs and made an absolute fool of himself, but Brittany laughed it off.

Once they were all full on pizza, they sat around the kitchen and talked. Everyone seemed to be eyeing Santana in disbelief. None of them had ever seen her so relaxed and well, whipped. She was sitting there looking at this blonde girl like she was some goddess. Marcus even noticed and changed the subject of what kind of pizza was better to Brittany.

"So Brittany, where do you go to school? Your father's never mentioned it before." Brittany took a sip of her water and nodded.

"I go to HSPA in upper queens. It's a performing arts school." Brittany shied away from the question. She seemed embarrassed by it.

Mercedes' jaw dropped "You go to Hill's School of the Performing Arts. Oh my god. I've been wanting to go there since I was a little girl. What are you majoring in?"

Brittany lightened up a bit "I'm a dance major." Santana smiled and Brittany looked over to her.

"Well that's impressive Brittany. What do you wanna do after high school?" Marcus continued his questioning.

Brittany swallowed "I want to go to Julliard and dance, but I'll have to work on my academics. I don't have the best grades in my _real _classes."

"Well, Santana can help you there. She's a hidden genius. Makes straight A's." Brittany seemed surprised and looked to Santana for reassurance. The Latina shrugged and blushed. She didn't want anyone knowing that she actually enjoyed school.

The room fell silent Santana stood up. "I think it's time for cake"

**XXXXXXXX**

Santana and Brittany sat on the couch and watched as Puck, Sam, and Mateo played some video game that involved killing and ghosts.

Santana felt her phone buzz in her pocket and knew who it was before even looking. She pulled it out and sure enough Sid was calling. She turned it back off and a few minutes later he sent her a text.

_I got a load for you. 1G_

Santana mouth flew open and she was about to text back a '_hell yes'_ when Brittany stirred next to her. She knew she couldn't involve herself with anything while Brittany was around. She wouldn't do that to the blonde.

So instead she typed back an '_I'm busy right now'_ and powered her phone off. She suddenly jumped as Puck stood up and yelled at the TV. He threw the remote down and the girls laughed at him.

"Alright, I'm outta here. Hey Lopez, its card night you comin'" Sam stood up as well and Mercedes came in from the kitchen. Santana never missed a card night with her friends. She looked to Brittany. It wasn't her kind of thing but she could like it?

"Yeah, Brittany you wanna come?" The blonde stood up slowly and looked to each of Santana's friends for an answer. They all looked indifferent.

She nodded and Santana gave her a comforting smile. "Alright let's go." She grabbed her house key off of it's hook and yelled towards the kitchen. "Dad, I'll be at Puck's house. I'll be home later." She didn't wait for a reply. Her father was probably half asleep. She felt almost bad for leaving her father on his birthday but they had already celebrated and her father deserved some time to himself just relaxing.

By the time they arrived at Puck's his mother had left for work and it was almost dark out. Santana grabbed a beer for herself and one for Brittany before they all sat down around the card table.

As the night progressed and beers were drank, Santana loosened up and so did Brittany. The blonde couldn't help but notice how touchy the Latina got the more she drank. Not that she minded. She was enjoying the soft touches against her shoulder and leg. They felt…right to her.

"Okay Lopez your call." Puck informed the Latina from across the table. Santana looked at her cards and slammed one of them down before picking up another. She had been trying to teach Brittany the game but Brittany insisted that she just wanted to watch.

"Okay, well I'll put down fifty. What's your bet?" Sam was asking the other two players.

"I'll put one hundred down." Santana smirked and threw her money in the middle.

Puck matched her bet and threw his cards on the table. Sam followed and Santana held her cards against her chest. She knew she had won but she wanted to offer the boys chance of hope.

"Well boys…looks like I'm about three hundred bucks richer." She laid out her cards and the guys cursed and slammed their hands against the table. Santana stood up and raked all the cash toward her and began organizing it.

"Congratulations" Brittany smiled widely and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Santana accepted the gesture and nodded.

"Thank you. I think you were my good luck charm though." She winked and stuffed the cash into her jeans pocket. "We should get going."

Brittany stood up and followed Santana outside. She was surprised they left without saying goodbye and almost as if she heard Brittany ask the question Santana answered "They could care less Britt. They're really pissed right now, but they won't be tomorrow."

Brittany nodded and they continued walking. Puck and Santana's houses were just down the street from each other so it wasn't a long walk, but Brittany walked slow on purpose just so she could have so alone time with the girl.

"I had fun today Santana. Thank you for inviting me." Brittany bumped into her as they walked and Santana looked over and nodded.

"I'm glad Britt." Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. They came to a stop and Brittany pulled the Latina closer. Santana was surprised yet again by her forwardness, but relaxed as Brittany's hands moved to her waist. She draped her arms over the taller girl's shoulders and leaned her head back to look at her.

Brittany quickly closed the distance between their lips and they both lost themselves in the kiss. It wasn't a sloppy or demanding kiss, it was sweet and simple. A display of affection. After a few more seconds Brittany pulled away with a huge smile in her face. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Santana gulped. She wanted to as well, but was kind of glad Brittany had made the move. "Me too"

Brittany retracted her hands and Santana brought her arms back to her sides. They reached for each other's hand and locked their fingers together. And then they continued down the street. They didn't talk the rest of the time, they just shared smiles.

It was a day well spent and both girls knew they could be happy if every day was like today.

**Okay so a longer chapter huh?! It took me a little longer but that's okay as long as you like it!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I need inspiration and motivation to write!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter that will probably be out in a couple of days!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad all of you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy lately. But to make it up to you here's this one and I'll try to put one out tomorrow too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any of the illegal activities I might write about.**

"Santana, where the hell are we going? We've been walking for an hour." Mercedes stops on the sideway and Santana stops a few feet ahead. She rolls her eyes before turning back around to face a very sweaty and moody Mercedes.

"Well we would be done by now if Sid had loaned us a car or you hadn't totaled yours yesterday." Santana wasn't in the mood for a pity party or excuses. She just wanted to get this dirty work out of the way and get her money.

"How much farther is it?" She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"It's another block, do you think you can make it or do I need to call an ambulance Aretha" the Latina smirked and copied Mercedes' stance.

"Fuck you" Mercedes pushed past Santana and shoved her playfully. Santana caught up with her and they continued down the street rambling about random topics.

At the end of the street, Santana pointed and indicated to Mercedes that they were here. Upon approaching the door, Santana's palms started to sweat and even though it was like one hundred degrees outside, the environment gave her chills. She knocked loudly on the door and stepped back. Mercedes waited at the bottom of the stairs, she was in charge of watching out of the fuzz or any weird activity. Santana always did the dirty work.

She heard some talking come from behind the door and then a moment later it opened. A tall very muscular man stood in the doorframe and looked down on the small Latina. She swallowed hard, but kept a straight face. She never showed weakness even though as the man pulled out his pistol she felt as if she would pee her pants.

"What do you want?" His voice was deep and gritty. Santana could see his hand tighten around the handle of his pistol.

"I've got a load for Pablo. From Sid." She took her backpack off and opened it to show him the contents inside.

"Come in" He took a step back inside the door and gestured his gun inside. Santana hesitated briefly before going inside. She looked back at Mercedes who gave her a nod. If anything happened she would be right outside.

The man led her through a hall and into the living room. Santana's nose was filled with absolute disgust. There was trash everywhere and she was pretty sure she was stepping in old vomit. It made her nauseous.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." _Like she would go anywhere. _He walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone. Sid had said this would be an easy drop, but Santana had a feeling it wasn't going to go as well as she hoped.

As soon as she unlocked her phone a broad smile spread across her face. She opened a text message and if it was possible her smile grew even larger.

_You're still coming over tonight right? _

It was from the girl that had absolutely melted Santana's badass reputation. The girl that she had been none stop texting since her father's birthday party four days ago. Brittany had gone upstate to visit her grandmother and they hadn't seen each other since the party. But she was getting back this afternoon and had invited her over for dinner.

_7 sharp. _She texted back, and replaced her phone back into her pocket just as two men plus the one from the door stepped into the room. Her smile and happy mood quickly declined.

"You have my package from Sid huh?" The man that spoke was the shortest out of all of them. He looked like a twig compared to the other two who were clearly some kind of bodyguards.

"Yeah right here." She gestured towards her backpack that was sitting on a coffee table.

"Pull it out. Ronny go get my bag." The man from the door quickly turned and left and Santana started pulling the bags of contraband out of her backpack. She set them all on the open space of the coffee table. And Ronny quickly reappeared with his boss's bag. The short man took it and shoved his hand inside. He pulled out a handful of banded cash and shoved it at Santana.

"Tell Sid that's double because I still owe his brother some." Santana nodded and put the money in her bag before slinging it over her shoulders.

"Show this mule out of here would ya boys." Santana squinted at the boss. She was ready to kick his ass for calling her that. He was right about her being a mule, but being reminded of it pissed her off more than the title.

Ronny grabbed her elbow and led her back towards the door. He pushed her outside and slammed the door behind her. Once Santana regained her balance she spit on the door.

Mercedes was at the bottom of the stairs laughing at her actions. Santana stormed past her and hurried down the street. "Hold up Santana." She jogged to catch up with the Latina.

"I'm so sick of this Mercedes. I can't keep doing this shit." She stopped on the sidewalk. Mercedes stopped in front of her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Then stop. Sid doesn't own you and you're making good money from blondie's dad right?" Santana gave her nasty look for calling Brittany, 'blondie'.

"Her name's Brittany. And yeah her father pays well, but that job's over in a few weeks when school starts. And you know Sid, if I say no…" Mercedes nodded. They both knew the consequences of not doing whatever Sid wanted.

"Let's just get back okay?" Santana nodded. She would have to figure this problem out later. She had a dinner to get ready for.

XXXXXXXXX

Brittany was putting on her make up as Brooke walked in her room. She stepped into the bathroom and sat herself on the counter.

"What's up Brooke, is something wrong?" Brittany put down her brush and stared at her little sister.

"No, I just wanted to hang out with you for a minute. I missed you." The little girl's words hit the older blonde hard and she stepped towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I missed you too Brooke." She released her and went back to her make-up.

"So is Santana coming to dinner tonight? I heard Dad talking about it." Brittany put her brush down and picked up her mascara.

"Yeah she is. I invited her." She couldn't hind her smile. Thinking about Santana made her happy. Santana made her happy.

"I'm glad you did Britt. I like Santana. She's pretty cool." Brooke smiled at Brittany. Since Santana had started working at the Pierce household, Brooke and her had developed a sort mentorship. Santana had been acting a lot like a big sister to the girl. Brittany admired her for it.

"Yeah she is pretty awesome huh?" Brittany looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.

"Totally." Brooke pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the door. "You look really pretty Britt. I'll see you downstairs."

"You too Brooke." Brittany walked into her room and put on her shoes. She took a couple of minutes to straighten up her room and then finally headed downstairs.

Her father was in the kitchen with Fina. She was fussing at him for picking at the food with his fingers. He raised his hands in surrender and Brooke starting laughing.

"Ahh my older daughter finally decided to show her face. You look beautiful baby girl." He walked around the island and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks daddy." Brittany smiled up at him. She savored moments like this because he was always so busy and they hardly ever spent quality time like this anymore. "It smells so good in here. What are cooking Fina?" She sat herself next to Brooke at the island and watched Fina cut up some vegetables.

"Well there's chicken breasts in the oven and I'm sautéing green beans and peppers. And then the homemade potatoes are in the oven browning. And your padre was trying his best to eat all of my strawberries for the pie I'm making." Fina smiled up at Brittany and then continued her cooking.

Brittany's attention soon transferred from her family to the doorbell. She hopped off of her stool and ran as fast as she could to the front door with a smile pasted across her face. When she reached the door she took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She slowly opened the door and saw Santana standing there holding a single flower.

"Hey." Santana smiled at her. Her voice was so gentle. She extended her hand with the flower in it out to Brittany "This is for you."

Brittany took the flower and stepped outside of the door and closed it. "Thank you" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders. Santana briefly hesitated before wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. She pulled her closer and Brittany appreciated the affection. She immediately missed the contact as she pulled back. "You look great Santana."

Santana shook her head "No, you look great Brittany." She looked down to find out they were still holding hands. She squeezed the blondes hand and Brittany rubbed her thumb across the top of Santana's hand.

Brittany felt her body gravitating towards Santana and before she knew their lips were connected. It was like some kind of drug. She felt like she was on top of the world. Santana was of course surprised by Brittany's actions but soon relaxed and kissed her back. They both pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other. Both of them still felt a little awkward, but they knew it felt right.

"Dinner's almost ready. Come on in." Brittany stepped back in to the house and Santana followed. She had been in this house many times, but only once as a guest. It felt weird not to have something to do.

Brittany led them into the kitchen that now was only occupied by Fina, who was working on finishing the preparation. Santana greeted the older Latina and offered to help but Fina quickly shot her down and told them both to wait in the dining room. When they entered the dining room, Brittany's father got up and walked over to the girls.

"Santana, it's nice to see you. I'm glad you could make it for dinner, Britt here was so excited to have you." David gave her a pat on the arm and gestured towards Brittany.

Brittany blushed. She's wished her excitement wasn't that obvious but sadly it was. Santana subtly brushed her hand against Brittany's. "Well thank you for having me. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Here, take a seat. The food should be done soon." David pulled out a chair and Santana sat down as he pushed her up to the table. He did the same thing for Brittany in the seat next to Santana's and then returned to his spot at the head of the table.

"By the way I want to thank you for all the work you help Fina out with. The house has never looked better." David gave her genuine smile and sipped his wine.

"Well I try. Fina just tells me what to do and I do it." Santana glanced over at Brittany who was giving her an affectionate look. Her eyes lit up as they made contact.

Just as David was about to ask another question Fina walked in with plates if food. Brooke was right behind her with a fold out stand. If Santana hadn't known better she would have thought this was a five star restaurant.

They served themselves once the food was set out and then ate quietly for a few minutes. David was the first to break the silence.

"So Santana, are you excited for your senior year? I know Brittany is." Brittany blushed as she turned her attention on Santana's response.

"I guess so. I mean I've always kind of liked school, but I guess I just don't want the summer to end." David nodded and poured himself more wine.

"What do you plan to do after high school?" Santana swallowed hard and took a sip of her water before answering. She hated questions like this. Simply because she didn't quite know what exactly she wanted to do.

"Well, I'd like to go to college. Maybe NYU. But I'm not sure what exactly I would major in. I guess I'll figure it out this year." Brittany gave her a 'good answer' smile. Normally her friends didn't get along this easily with her parents, but she was really happy to see Santana and her father hitting it off.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Brittany have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?" Brittany sighed. She hated that her father was putting her in this position. This conversation almost always ended in an argument. Brittany wanted to dance, but her father always told her it wasn't a career or a valid life choice.

"I still wanna go to Julliard." Brittany spoke quietly and Santana brushed her foot against the blonde's leg under the table. It was a small gesture of comfort but it made Brittany feel brave enough to jump of the empire state building.

"Brittany you know that's not a value life choice. What if you injured yourself? What if you don't get in to Julliard? What then?" Santana glared at David. Was he embarrassing Brittany on purpose?

"Mr. Pierce, I have no doubt Brittany will make into Julliard. I've seen her dance and she's amazing. You should have more faith in her." Santana knew what she had said was a little bold but she didn't care. She would do anything to keep a smile on Brittany's face.

He chugged the rest of his wine before continuing. "You children, you have no idea what the real world is like. You can't make a career out of an art. You need secondary education. You need college and then a good job." Mr. Pierce was getting frustrated. Everyone at the table could sense that. Brittany knew it would happen after so many glasses of wine, but she was hoping he wouldn't drink that much considering they had company.

Santana shook her head. She fully respected someone like Mr. Pierce. He was a successful lawyer who owned one of the top defense firms in New York City. He worked hard for his money. He was every bit as successful as she one day hoped to be. But right now, she felt like cussing him out. He was being totally inappropriate around not only her but his daughters. Especially Brooke.

"You know what? I just remembered, I have to look after my little brother tonight. His friend is leaving town and I have to pick him up." She wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin and stood up. "Thank you for dinner Mr. Pierce. I'll see you tomorrow." She glanced at Brittany who was already standing beside her. Mr. Pierce got up and shook Santana's hand before walking out of the dining room and into his study.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her out front. They stood in silence and comfortably exchanged looks and smiles.

"I really should get going. Thanks again for inviting me Britt." Santana lifted their connected hands and kissed the top of Brittany's.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He gets like that when he drinks. But thank you for coming. We'll have to do it again when my mom gets back." Santana nods.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She let go of Brittany's hand "Goodnight Brittany".

"Goodnight Santana. Be safe." Brittany waved to Santana as she made her way down the porch steps. She was just about to go inside, when Santana came back in a hurry.

"Sorry I forgot something." Santana had a sexy smirk on her face.

"What?" Brittany was sure she had grabbed her phone and keys. Then she understood when Santana cupped Brittany's cheek in her hand and pulled her closer. She kissed the blonde gently and Brittany grabbed Santana waist to pull her closer. It wasn't a needy kiss, it was sweet. The blonde was disappointed when Santana pulled away.

"Goodnight Britt." Then she walked off the porch and got in her car, well her brother's car.

Brittany leaned against the side of her house, dumbfounded. She was falling for Santana Lopez. There was just something about her that made Brittany feel like she was worth something. It was nice to know someone cared as much as Santana did, even if she didn't say it. Brittany just knew.

**Okay so, what did you think? Let me know! PLEASE! If you enjoyed this chapter, favorite, follow, and REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Brittany's dad can kind of be a dick right? And how cute is Brittany's little sister? I love her character!**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

A**/N: Thank you for the two reviews?! Come on guys! Please review!**

**Okay there's major progression coming in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I also do not condone any of the illegal activities that I may write about.**

Santana was about to reply to a text from Sid when she received one from Brittany.

_Can I come over?:)_

Santana immediately texted back.

_I'll come get you. Be there in 30._

Good thing Antonio was off and had left his car. She knew it was too risky for Brittany to drive to her house again.

She got off of her bed and looked around. Her room was a disaster. Brittany couldn't see this. Santana flew around the room and threw everything on the floor in her closet and forced it closed.

When she picked up a few other things and lit a candle to cover the alcohol smell, she grabbed Antonio's keys from the kitchen and started the drive to Brittany's house.

As she pulled up the driveway, Brittany was waiting for her on the porch steps. She could see her smile as she noticed the car. She picked up her bag that was beside her and jogged to the now parked car. As soon as she sat down inside she leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek. Santana couldn't hold the enormous smile that crossed face. Even though they had kissed a few times and touched and held hands, Santana was still trying to process how she could be so lucky to have someone like Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany put on her seatbelt and set her back in the floor.

"Hey. So why do you want to come to my house?" Santana started backing out of the driveway.

"I was home all alone. My dad's at work, Brooke's at her cello lesson, and my mom is in LA. Fina's not even here for a couple more hours. I just wanted some company." Brittany put her hand on Santana's leg and the Latina jerked the car to a stop. Why did she always tense up when Brittany touched her like that?

"Why don't we just stay here then? Why my house?" Santana gave her a questioning look. She didn't understand why Brittany would want to spend time in a place that was filled with gangs and drugs. A house that was ten times smaller than her own.

"I like your house. It's cozy." Brittany smiled at her. She was so innocent.

"Okay." She resumed driving and they soon arrived back at the Lopez household.

Santana led Brittany inside and went into the kitchen to put Antonio's keys back where she found them. Brittany followed her a leaned against the arch of the entrance.

"Do you want something to drink?" Santana pointed towards the fridge but Brittany shook her head. "Well what do you wanna do?" She ran her fingers through her hair and Brittany's eyes followed her every movement.

"A movie sounds nice?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders and Santana smiled at her.

"Yeah that does sound nice, but we don't have anything. We're not ready the kind of people that have time for movies." Santana felt vaguely embarrassed. Families were supposed to have movies and stuff like that but after her mother died, her father had gotten rid of all that.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought some." She held up her bag and pulled out five DVD cases and set them on the table. "You get first pick."

Santana grabbed them and looked at them. _Step Up. The Incredibles. Dirty Dancing. The Breakfast Club._ And _The Little Mermaid_.

She glanced up at Brittany who was watching her intently. She was biting her bottom lip. Santana smirked at how cute she looked. She picked out _Step Up_ and set the rest back onto the table. She held the DVD up and Brittany clapped, obviously happy with her choice.

Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room. Santana inserted the DVD and sat down on the couch. She sat on the opposite side and leaned against the arm. She thought it might be too forward if she sat right next to Brittany. But Brittany obviously didn't. She shifted and Santana soon found the blonde was right next to her. Santana turned slightly and instead of tugging her legs under her, she threw them up on the coffee table.

The movie started but Santana was too focused on Brittany watching the movie to actually do the same herself. She thought maybe Brittany wasn't noticing her staring, but she was wrong. "You know, you have a really bad habit of staring right?" The blonde's focus didn't break from the screen.

"You know you have a really bad habit of being adorable right?" Santana didn't even think about the words as they flew out of her mouth. She regretted how cliché they sounded but not what they meant.

Brittany smiled and continued to look at the screen. Santana's focus moved that way after a few more moments of taking the blonde in. She actually started enjoying the movie and was so absorbed that she didn't realize Brittany was touching her until her head was laying on top on Brittany's. The blonde grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb against Santana's.

After they finished that movie, it was Brittany's choice and they continued until all the movies were watched. It was getting late, but Santana was in no rush for the blonde to go home. Her brother was still out on the streets and her dad always worked a double on Saturdays. Mateo was probably going to stay the night at his friend's.

"Hey Britt, do you wanna stay the night?" Brittany looked up from Santana's shoulder and smiled. She nodded her head and then went to kiss the Latina's cheek. But Santana caught her lips instead. It was supposed to be just a peck, but Brittany shifted her weight and it caused the brunette to fall backwards on the couch. She was now straddling the Latina and Santana reacted by grabbing Brittany's waist and pulling her body closer. Santana felt the heat in her lower body rising and her hands gripped tightly at Brittany's shirt. But as soon as she started to lift it, Brittany's hands met hers.

Brittany pulled away and Santana sighed. She wanted Brittany so bad, but she knew this whole thing was new to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana placed a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just…I've never been with a girl before. Well I haven't been with anyone like this before. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm so nervous because I really really like you Santana." Brittany pushed herself back and un-straddled the Latina. She sat with her legs pressed against her chest. Santana sat up and positioned herself in front of the girl. She put her hands on her knees and squeezed lightly.

"Brittany, it's okay. I completely understand. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel like you have to have sex with me. I want you to be comfortable. I really like you too and I want this" She gestured between the two of them "to be special." Santana was being totally honest. This girl made all of her walls fall down. "I've never felt this way about anyone, ever."

Brittany gave Santana a look that said 'Thank you' and then leaned over and Santana took her in her arms. Santana leaned back and Brittany cuddled up to her and laid her head on her chest. Santana kissed her forehead.

"I've never felt this way either Santana." Santana felt the girl's breath tickle her skin and smiled. She could live like this. Brittany made her forget about everything she was dealing with. Her whole world dealt with nothing but happiness when she was around this girl.

They laid in stillness for another hour or two. Both just enjoying having one another's company. The silence ended as Brittany leaned up on her elbow and looked at Santana. Santana smiled at her.

"I need to ask you something." Santana nodded and Brittany continued "I'm going back to my grandmother's house in a couple of days. I want you to come with me."

Santana pushed herself up and looked questioningly at the blonde. "Why?"

"Well why not? You're pretty awesome and I want you to meet my grandma. Plus it'll be a nice little vacation before school starts" Brittany shoved her leg playfully. "Just say yes. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is come with me."

Santana thought about it for a minute. She wasn't sure it was appropriate. Not that she didn't want to meet and get to know Brittany's family, but did they know that the two were kind of together. Wait were they even _kind of_ together.

"I don't know Britt. Wouldn't that be a little awkward? I mean I want to meet your family and everything but…" Santana paused. Brittany frowned and pressed her lips together.

"I don't think so. I just…I wanna spend more time with you Santana. I mean today was great, but I really think you need to get away from this place for a little while." Santana nodded, Brittany was right. She needed to get away, especially from Sid. It would give her a chance to relax. No one would bother her with delivering drugs if she went upstate.

"Okay, I'll go." Brittany was shocked by Santana's quick reply. She thought she might have to convince her a little more, but she was happy never-the-less.

She leaned forward and wrapped Santana in a tight hug. Santana did the same. "You won't regret it I promise" She kissed her and then smiled at her. She yawned and Santana got up and pulled Brittany up with her.

"Let's get some sleep. You can borrow some of my clothes." Brittany nodded and followed Santana upstairs.

Once they were changed and in bed, it was Santana who cuddled up to Brittany and rested her head just under the blonde's chin. Brittany appreciate the fact that the Latina was being more open and comfortable around her. She knew that she could spend every day like today. It had been a good day for both girls and it wasn't long until the both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay so kind of a short chapter, but I'll make up for it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, if you did please follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I hope to have another chapter out soon, so stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback on that last chapter, but I can still use more, like way more! There's over 12,000 views and I'm only getting like five reviews per chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's intense in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any illegal activities I may write about.**

As she's dusting the formal living room in the Pierce's house, Santana feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and sees Puck's name across the screen. She rolled her eyes and slipped it back in her pocket. A few seconds later the vibrating continued and she swears she's gonna kick his ass for calling her while she's working.

"What the fuck do you want Puckerman?" Her tone is flat and when he doesn't respond right away, she regrets her greeting.

"Mercedes is in the hospital. You need to get here." Santana knew Puck wasn't one for feelings much, but she could hear the desperation in his voice.

She paused for a slight second. A million different things ran through her mind. What could have happened? She told Santana that she was just gonna chill today. They were supposed to hang out after Santana finished working.

"What happened?" Her voice came out as a whisper. Her feet were moving towards the kitchen without her knowledge and before she knew it she had her backpack and was running out of the front door. She stopped momentarily to finish listening to Puck.

"She was running a load and stepped into Cyprills territory. I'll tell you more when you get here." With that she hung up. Since she didn't have a car, she was going to have to walk. Maybe by the time she got back home, her father or brother would be home and she could take one of their cars.

Just as she reached the end of the driveway, Brittany's car pulled in. The blonde stopped the car just in front of Santana and jumped out. She could see how distressed Santana was. When she approached her Santana's initial reaction was to pull away, but Brittany grabbed her arms and held her in front of her.

"Santana, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Brittany's voice was full of concern and if Santana wasn't in such a mess right now, she would have took a minute to thank her for her concern.

Santana started to pull away again, she shook her head and brushed the tears from under her eyes. But Brittany held her tight and took one of her own hands and brought it up to wipe the tears that were now more freely falling. She had never seen Santana like this, it was hurting her to see the girl cry.

"What happened Santana?" She pulled her chin up and their eyes met. Santana took a deep breathe to avoid falling completely to pieces in front of Brittany.

"Mercedes is on the hospital. I need to go. Tell Fina I'm sorry for ditching." Brittany nodded and let go of Santana. She went back to her car and when she got half way in she called back to Santana who was walking around the car. "Hey…where are you going? Hop in…I'll take you."

Santana was a little hesitant but after thinking about how desperate Puck had sounded, she quickly opened the door to Brittany's BMW and got in.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Brittany parked the car and Santana got out and starting running towards the entrance. Brittany followed right behind her. When they reached the nurse's station a woman behind the counter told her where to go and Santana starting running down the halls.

As she rounded the corner, Santana found Sam and Puck sitting in chairs outside of a room. They both stood up and met her half way. Puck embraced her for what seemed like a little too long to Brittany. She knew this wasn't a time to be jealous, but the way Puck was holding her didn't make the two of them look innocent.

Then Sam gave her a brief hug. Both the guys gave Brittany a forced smiled and then turned their attention back to the confused Latina.

"What the hell happened? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Santana started to push towards the door but Puck pushed her back and held her at arm's length.

"Her dad's in there right now. She's got a few cracked ribs, a concussion, and a lot of bruising. They got her bad Santana, but she's lucky we got to her when we did." Sam spoke in a soft voice. Brittany didn't know if they were dating or not but Sam really cared about Mercedes, that much was clear.

The brunette looked to Puck for the answer she really was wanting to know. Puck rubbed the back of his neck "Sid called her up this morning. I was supposed to go with her when I finished my shift, but Sid got impatience and forced her. She was dropping a load and apparently he sent her into Cyprill's territory. When I went to go get her, she wasn't home so I called her, but no answer. Then I saw she was calling me back, and she told me where she was…she was barely conscience. I called Sam to come with me and we picked her up and brought her here….they left her in an alleyway." Puck sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

Santana sighed loudly and sat next to him. Brittany stood awkwardly on the other side of the hall and decided maybe she should go. Sam or Puck would make sure she got home alright. And as if she were talking out loud, Santana looked up at her. Her eyes were blood red. She patted the seat next to her and Brittany smiled lightly. She was glad Santana wasn't pushing her away. Brittany crossed the hallway and sat next to Santana, who grabbed her hand as soon as she was seated.

Brittany looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled at how perfect they looked and how right it felt. Just as she was about to lean back, a large black man walked out of the room they were all sitting in front of.

They all stood up, Santana gripped Brittany's hand even tighter.

"She's awake now. Her eyes are swelled shut and she's in a lot of pain, but she's conscience. Santana" he vaguely pointed to her "she asked for you." Then he walked down the hall rubbing his forehead.

Santana faced Brittany and grabbed her other hand. The guys had already sat back down and were burying themselves in magazines.

"You should go back home Britt. I'll get a ride from Puck." Brittany nodded. She understood that she didn't need to be here.

"I can stay if you need me?" Santana smiled and looked down at their hands. She brought one of them up and kissed Brittany's hand.

"As much as I want you too, you need to get home. Your father's having another one of those dinner parties." Brittany rolled her eyes. She had actually forgot all about that. "And, you need to pack. We're leaving tomorrow right?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay, but call me if you need me. I hate those parties, so it would be nice to get out of it. I guess I'll see you later then?"

Santana leaned in a placed a brief kiss on her lips. Brittany wanted more than a peck, but this wasn't the time or place and she wasn't complaining since Santana was showing the affection.

"I'll see you later Britt." Then the Latina let go of her hands and walked into the room. She paused at the doorway and gave Brittany a small wave before walking all the way inside.

XXXXXXXX

Santana wanted Brittany with her for this. She wasn't sure she was ready to see her best friend laying beaten half to death in a hospital bed.

She step farther into the room and saw Mercedes laying barely conscience on the bed. She let out a breathe that was certain to bring tears with it, but she shook her head. She couldn't be weak. She needed to be strong for Mercedes. As she approached the bed she saw Mercedes give her a little wave with a couple of her fingers.

The Latina took a seat in the chair next to her bedside and took her hand. She bowed her head down and Mercedes reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. Santana cried quietly into the bed sheets and Mercedes kept rubbing her head and 'shh'ing her.

When she finally seemed to be out of tears, she looked up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Mercedes handed her a tissue her the nightstand beside the bed.

Santana took a long breathe in and out and then asked the question she wanted most to know the answer to. "What happened 'Cedes?"

Mercedes laid her head back on her pillow and shook it gently from side to side. "I was running a load for Sid. He called me up and I told him I was waiting on Puck, but you know how he can be…" Her voice was scratchy and it seemed to hurt her to talk. "So when I arrived with the load, the guys invited be inside and the next thing I know they grabbed my backpack and were dragging me into the alleyway, the last thing I remember is a black guy saying, "You stepped on the wrong side." After that they just started pounding on me." She wiped a tear from under her eye and turned away so Santana wouldn't see.

But she did and it broke her heart. She took this brief silence to examine her friend's visible injures. Her face was totally purple and black. One eye was completely swelled shut and her lip was spilt wide open. There were twelve stiches above her right eyebrow closing a bad gash.

"Mercedes…I am so sorry." Santana's voice portrayed nothing but honesty. She thought it should have been her. Mercedes didn't deserve this. She would have done anything to stop this, but not even being able to help her friend made her feel worse.

"Santana it's not your fault. I should have said no and dealt with those consequences. But you should know, I'm done. I can't live this life anymore. I can't take risks like this." Santana took her hand and squeezed. She understood completely and wished she could just do the same, but the money was too good and Sid would have her ass on a silver plate if she ever left.

Suddenly she started to feel angry. She could feel her face get blood red and she stood up. Mercedes knew that look. Santana Lopez was seeing red, she had turned into whom she called Snix.

"Santana calm down. Sid and Carlos have no problem popping a cap in your head if you go around and stir up trouble. You're just a mule to them."

Santana came out of her haze when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She whipped around and pushed the person behind her before she could even register who it was. When she took a second to look, she could she it was a nurse.

"I'm sorry. You just scared me." She was trying not to make a complete fool out of herself.

The nurse shyly nodded, "Visiting hours are over."

Santana nodded and then looked back towards Mercedes. "I'll see you tomorrow Mercedes."

Mercedes shook her head. "No you won't. You're going on that trip with blondie. You haven't shut up about since she asked you, so you're going. But I do except details when you get back."

Santana heart grew warm once again at the mention of Brittany. All bad thoughts of what she could do as revenge and punishment flew right out the window. She smiled softly at her friend and then gave her a brief wave.

"Okay" And then she walked out of the room. Mercedes looked at the nurse and chuckled lightly.

"She's so in love with that girl it's hilarious." The nurse seemed to nod in agreement. Even if Santana thought she was being subtle about her feeling toward the blonde in public, she clearly wasn't.

**Okay so sorry for the brief hiatus. Life calls and I have to answer. I should however have another chapter for you tomorrow to make up for it! Once again thanks for all your reviews and follows and favorites!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm glad you guys are excited for this little Brittana vacation. I'm sorry the chapter are kind of short, but I'm currently in school and I have a life outside of writing fan fiction. But I hope my updates are enough to keep you guys satisfied. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! KEEP REVIEWING!**

Santana Lopez had never been a morning person. But today something was different. When her alarm went off, she actually got up. She took a shower and then walked downstairs where her little brother was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

As she walked past him she rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair. He slapped her hand away. "You messed up my her Santana." He dropped his spoon and started fixing it back. Santana smirked and pulled out the milk so she could fix herself some cereal.

"What, you got a date this morning?" Mateo stuck his tongue out and she did the same.

"What's got you in a good mood this morning? I mean your hair looks nice and you're not wearing sweatpants.

"Not that it's any of your business, but…" She sat down across from him "I'm going on a trip with Brittany."

Mateo raised an eyebrow and smirked. It wasn't like Santana to be excited about anything. Mateo might only be eleven years old, but he knew his sister had deep feelings for this girl.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Santana finishes chewing.

"A week I think. Britt never told me." Mateo smiled at her. It was nice seeing her happy.

After a few more minutes of small talk, they both finished their breakfast and Santana gave her little brother a hug before grabbing her bag and starting the walk to Brittany's house.

Another hour pasted and finally Santana was standing on Brittany's front steps waiting for her to answer the door. She waited several minutes and then sat down on the steps. She pulled out her phone to call the blonde, when she heard the door open behind her. Brittany walked out carrying a small suitcase and Santana stood up to greet her.

Brittany smiled at Santana and pulled her in a warm hug. When she pulled back she placed a light peck on the Latina's lips. This almost made Santana's knees buckle.

"Hey" Brittany tapped her finger on Santana's nose. The Latina thought it was absolutely adorable and did the same.

"Hey" Then they kissed again. This time a little longer. Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany's waist and the blonde pulled on the back of Santana's neck.

Suddenly Santana heard the door open and Brittany pushed her off of her so fast she almost feel backwards. She was about to yell 'what the hell', but stopped when she saw Brittany's father standing in the doorway. She cursed to herself. What if he saw them? Was Brittany open about this kind of stuff with her parents? All questions she would have to ask later.

"Hey Santana." He gave her a large smile. She sighed loudly, thankful that he hadn't seen them. The look on Brittany's face answered her questions. Brittany was obviously feeling awkward about what just happened.

"Hey Mr. Pierce." She gave him a little wave.

"Well um, Brittany you forgot your phone on the counter." He handed her the phone and then leaned over to kiss her temple. "Call me when you get there. And be safe, I love you."

"Love you too daddy. I'll let you know when we get there." He nodded at Santana then walked back inside the house.

Brittany let out a loud breathe and shoved her phone in her pocket before bringing her hands to her face. Santana moved towards her and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face.

"He didn't see Britt." The blonde nodded.

"We should get going." Santana let go of her hands and bent over to pick up her bag. It was right next to Brittany's so she grabbed hers too. "I can get that."

"I got it" Santana smiled at her. Man was she wiped. She had never in her life carried someone else's luggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a while before Brittany turned happy go lucky again. But Santana was glad she was coming back. She didn't like seeing that side of Brittany. It just seemed unnatural.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier" Brittany briefly glanced over at Santana.

"Britt you don't have to apologize. I completely understand." Brittany nodded but still had a confused look on her face. "Are you gonna tell them?"

Brittany knew what she meant. She knew sooner or later her and Santana would get caught. But she was waiting. She wanted Santana to make what this was between them official before she came out to her family. She was pretty sure Brooke and Fina already knew, but she wasn't sure if her parents would be as accepting.

"Maybe one day…" Brittany winked at her. Santana knew what she was implying.

Changing the subject she added "How's Mercedes?" Santana started fidgeting with the hem of her tank top.

"I had to leave yesterday because visiting hours were over. She seemed pretty okay I mean besides looking like someone beat her half to death. But I think she'll be fine. I was going to visit her again today, but she uh…insisted I just get out of town with you." She could feel her face getting hot. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the Latina's blushing. But quickly found resistance in a question she had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Santana, I have to ask you something and I want you to be totally honest with me." Santana swallowed hard. _Oh shit…_She couldn't lie. Not to Brittany.

"You can ask me anything Brittany and I'll tell you the truth. You're the only person in my life I've never wanted to lie to. But I can't guarantee you'll like my answers." Brittany nodded, silently thanking Santana for her advanced honesty. She felt honored that Santana, being the secretive person she was known to be, would allow Brittany to see this side of her.

"Are you involved in a gang?" Brittany immediately regretted asking. The air in the car turned toxic and she could practically feel Santana's walls coming back up. She knew Santana was probably just trying to protect her.

"No…" It wasn't a lie. She hadn't gone through the process of completely becoming a gang member for the Bones. But she wasn't innocent of gang activity. From the look on Brittany's face, she needed to further explain. "Well, I'm not a member of a gang. But I do hang around and participate in related activities. But Britt you have to understand my situation. It's good money and before I started working at your house, it was the only work I could get." Santana felt like she was pleading at the gallows. She needed Brittany to, if not except, then to at least to deal with this part of her life. She prayed that she wouldn't give her a choice. An ultimatum.

Brittany's face gave away all the shock that she was feeling. It was amazing how much Santana could already read her after only know her for a couple of months. The blonde seemed to be thinking of the right thing to say before just saying it.

"Brittany, I totally understand if you're mad and never want to talk to me again, but you could at least show your anger. I hate this silence." Brittany glanced over at her and took her hand, before returning her focus to the highway.

"I'm not mad Santana. I'm just a little disappointed. You're so much better than all of that stuff." Santana felt the blonde squeeze her hand. She felt like she hit a brick wall. Brittany was disappointed in her. It was her new nightmare. "You're amazing Santana and I wish you would hold yourself a little higher. I don't think I could take seeing you beaten and lying up in a hospital."

_Holy shit…this just got real_. It was like a fog lifted for Santana, like she saw the light for the first time. She didn't feel the need to be safe. Before all this with Brittany, she had never felt anything. She never felt important or cared about. But with one sentence Brittany made her feel like she was all those things. Santana Lopez felt…loved. It's not that her family had never showed her affection or love, but this was different. This shit was like something out of a movie. Santana never thought feeling this cared about and passionate was even possible. But yet again, with the blonde holding her hand, anything could happen.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Santana brought Brittany's hand to her mouth and gently kissed it. Her lips lingered on the pale skin a little too long and she felt the goose bumps come over Brittany's skin. The blonde shuttered at the simple gesture. Santana liked that she had this kind of power over the blonde.

After Brittany recovered and retracted her hand, she cleared her throat "You don't have to apologize Santana. You grew up not knowing better, so it's not really you fault, but I just want you to be careful. I don't like it, but I understand you're doing what you have to for your family."

Santana sighed. How had she found the perfect person? Was this all some twisted dream? She felt like the universe was playing a trick on her, but if this was real life she was seriously falling for Brittany Pierce.

**Okay, I know this was supposed to be a daily update chapter, but life calls what can I say. I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy, I didn't really plan it out and I wasn't feeling any motivation. No inspiration, but hopefully you guys can help with this writer's block I'm having. I know where I want to take this story, it's just getting through these next few chapter's that's going to be hard. So help me out?!**

**What would you like to see Brittany and Santana do while their at Brittany's grandmother's house? I'm open to suggestions! Do you think it's time to make things official?**

**If you enjoyed this chapter please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW if you have a suggestion! PLEASE!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter soon. If I get some good ideas I'll get another chapter out in the next couple of days.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep it up PLEASE!**

**I know it's been longer than I promised, but here's chapter 16. If I get enough reason to post another chapter I might because I have a long weekend.**

**On a more serious notes: I understand that some of my readers might be sensitive to this story. I'm open to critics but there's no need to be rude or mean about it. Be constructive not hurtful. And let me say this, if you don't like my writing style or some of the words I may use or even the story itself, just stop reading. There's no need to spread hate. This is my story, my ideas, my writing! And no, I've never been "in the hood" or involved with those kinds of people, but this is FICTION after all. Accept it or move on…**

**So to the people who left those reviews that was for you!**

**On a happier note, here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy…**

"Okay thanks Puck. Yeah. Bye" Santana hangs up the phone and lets out a deep breathe. She had been on the phone with Puck discussing Mercedes' condition and how Sid had actually come to visit her earlier that morning.

"How is she?" Brittany peered over at her.

"Still pretty sore, but if she passes some tests, Puck says she might get to go home today." Santana gave her a small smile.

"Well I'm glad she's doing better. I know you were really worried about her." Brittany had never expected Santana to be so distraught about the situation, but yet again she just found out about Santana being involved with that kind of stuff.

"She's my best friend. Nothing like that has ever happened to me. I mean my mom died, but that was different. She died of cancer, not on the streets. I've seen Sid and Carlos hold a gun to someone's head, but I don't know. I just got scared…" Santana regretted admitting that she had been scared, but then she realized Brittany probably didn't care.

Brittany reached over and took the now very familiar hand and rubbed her thumb across Santana's knuckles. "It'll be okay."

After a few more minutes, Brittany turned onto a dirt road. Santana hadn't been paying much attention to the scenery, but with Brittany's hand in hers she faced towards the window and took in the breath- taking view. They were enclosed by trees, but just beyond the tree line there was a river. The wild flower were blooming next to the rocks. Santana had never been to Ithaca before, but she hoped she could come back.

"And we are here." She stopped the car in front of a small log cabin. An older woman, probably in her seventies was standing out front and starting waving as Brittany pulled up.

As soon as Brittany got out, she ran towards the older woman and wrapped her in a hug. She was so much taller than the older woman and Santana thought it was adorable. She gathered their bags from the backseat and set them on the ground. Brittany was escorting her grandmother towards the car and smiled largely at the Latina.

"Grandma this is Santana. Santana this is my father's mother, Lillian Pierce." Santana extended her hand, but Lillian Pierce wasn't a hand-shaker. Just like the younger blonde, she liked hugs way better. She let go of Brittany's arm and pulled Santana into a surprisingly strong hug. She tensed up, but then relaxed as she saw Brittany smiley madly.

As Lillian pulled away she grabbed Santana's arms and smiled up at her. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Santana. Brittany wouldn't stop talking about you the last time she was up here."

Her brown eyes traveled to meet Brittany's and the blonde shied away and blushed. "Well thank you for having me Ms. Pierce. I appreciate you letting me come with Brittany."

"I would have it no other way. Now come on inside, I'll make some ice tea and we can have lunch." She wrapped her arm around Santana's just like she had done to Brittany's and began pulling her towards the cabin. "Brittany, grab those bags and take them to your room and then join us in the kitchen dear."

Brittany grabbed the bags off of the ground and shook her head as she followed her grandmother into the cabin. She was amazed at how well they had hit it off. Her grandmother loved everyone, but she was just glad that Santana was now included.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later after they had all had lunch, Brittany had convinced her very reluctant grandmother to go take a nap. Brittany said she was going to show Santana around. After they were left alone in the kitchen Brittany got up and started doing the dishes. Santana offered to help, which she never did, but Brittany refused. She told her to go find their room and change into her bathing suit.

Santana agreed and went to _their_ room. It felt weird, _their_ room. But she could think of nothing better than sharing a room with Brittany for the next few days. She slipped on her bathing suit and then put on a pair of really short denim shorts before exiting the room and walking back into the kitchen. Brittany was still occupied at the sink, so Santana decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She leaned up against the arch with her shoulder and slipped one of her hands into her back pocket. She couldn't help but to stare at Brittany. Even in baggy sweatpants and a lose t-shirt, the blonde managed to look so…sexy.

Santana gave one of those "attention getting" coughs and Brittany grabbed the hand towel on the counter before turning around. As her eyes met Santana's very exposed body, her jaw dropped and she gulped hard. She looked like she was trying to say something but all that was coming out was "uhh…umm." Santana smirked and pushed of the wall. She walked slowly towards Brittany and met her eyes as she stopped about a foot from her.

"You know, you're really cute when you're tongue tied. Maybe I should show more skin, more often." She whisper her last sentence and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the other girl's ear. Brittany was still speechless and Santana's actions were causing her lower stomach to churn with desire.

Brittany finally found her voice as soon as Santana took a step back and propped herself against the counter. "Maybe you should" She raised an eyebrow and that was enough to give Santana that same rush of desire. She was about to make a move when Brittany set her towel down and started walking towards their room. "I'll be right back." She walked extra slow as she turned the corner and winked at the Latina before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Santana sighed loudly and picked up her phone. She had no missed calls or texts, but then again she had no service. Not one bit. She was thankful though. No interruptions, no drug runs. No drama.

Brittany was back in a couple of minutes and nagged at Santana for staring but she couldn't help it. The blonde had the perfect bikini body. Her pale skin and those perfectly toned abs. Santana just wanted to…

"Santana are you coming or not…?" Brittany interrupted her thoughts, probably for the best, and stood with the back door open. Santana nodded and put down her cell phone on the table before walking out of the cabin with Brittany.

They started walking down a trail behind the cabin. This place was absolutely beautiful and Santana couldn't help but express it. "It's beautiful here. Thank you for inviting me." She looked over to Brittany, who reached for her hand. She let her take it and intertwine their finger.

"When I was younger, I used to spend my whole summers up here. My grandma would take me down this same path to the river and we would take a picnic with us. We just stayed down here the whole time and she would tell me stories…I got so much more up here than I even have back in the city." Santana smiled. She wished that she had had an opportunity to escape the city when she was younger. "I'm glad you're here Santana."

They walked in silence the rest of the way and when they reached a clearing Santana was taken aback with the beauty presented to her. The river was flowing slowly and all the plants around the bank looked so inviting. It looked like something out of a national geographic to her. Brittany set their towels down on the picnic table that was built by her grandfather and took off her shirt before running towards the water. She let out a little scream because the water was cold, but as soon as she surfaced, Santana was sitting on the ground, right at the bank of the water.

"Come on, get in Santana. The water feels great." Santana shook her head violently.

"No way. It's cold." Brittany had to admit the water was a little chilly but it was a nice cold because it was so hot outside.

"It's nice, come on Santana. Don't make me swim alone." She pulled out her best pout and saw Santana roll her eyes. She had her. Santana stood up and took off her shorts and then ran towards the water and dived in. When she surfaced Brittany started laughing at the face she was giving her. The Latina was clearly pissed, but as soon as she saw that the blonde found this situation humorous she could help but smile.

"Why are you laughing, it's freezing in here?" she brought her arms around herself and hugged her body. She was slightly shivering.

Brittany swam over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She smiled at the smaller girl "You're such a baby."

Santana rolled her eyes again and then met Brittany's blue eyes. She looked beautiful. The way the light hit her blonde hair and illuminated her eyes. To Santana there was nothing in the world that could make her think different. She brought her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek and then closed the distance between their lips. It was sweet and expressed everything they both felt. Both of them felt the fireworks and knew that there was nothing else better.

Santana pulled away first and Brittany thought maybe she had done something wrong with the look she had on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany questioned and Santana pulled away from Brittany's arms.

"No nothing's wrong I just I have to say this." Brittany nodded and Santana continued "When I'm with, Brittany, the world feels right. It doesn't feel fucked up like it always used to. You make everything okay and it feels so…surreal. With you I feel like anything is possible." She moved closer once again. "Brittany, I want to be with you. I want to call you my girlfriend when people ask and I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. I want everything from now on to feel possible. So Brittany…" She grabbed both of the paler hands from under the water "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry for the short chapter and a cliff hanger! I just wanted to make that certain step in this chapter though! **

**What do you think? Will Brittany say yes? Or will she need time to figure out if she wants a girlfriend, especially since she hasn't told her parents yet? Hmmmmmmm**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, favorite, follow, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter, hopefully soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! I appreciate them so much, you don't even know!**

**Without further or due, Brittany's answer and some much awaited Brittana!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any illegal actions that I may write about.**

"_Brittany, I want to be with you. I want to call you my girlfriend when people ask and I don't want to have to share you with anyone else. I want everything from now on to feel possible. So Brittany…" She grabbed both of the paler hands from under the water "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Brittany couldn't seem to find words after listening to Santana's confession. Of course she wanted to be with Santana. She just couldn't find the voice to express it. Maybe her inner securities were making her hold back. Maybe she wasn't ready. She hadn't even told her parents yet.

She felt Santana's hands grip a little harder and it brought Brittany out of her thoughts. The brown eyes that were staring at her were desperate for an answer. "Brittany please say something." Santana retracted her hands and Brittany immediately missed their presence. Santana ran her hand through her long black hair and turned away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was too soon, I mean you invite me out to spend the rest of your summer with your all too sweet grandma and I ruin it. I should just go…" Santana started towards the bank of the river but stopped when the front of Brittany's body was pressed against her back. She could feel the girl smile as she pulled her closer. She laid a sweet kiss on the side of Santana's neck.

"You're not going anywhere." Santana turned around in her arms and threw her own over Brittany's shoulders. "You know, you're really cute when you're nervous. But you don't have to be Santana. I knew from the first time I met you, you were special." She pecked Santana's lips "And I would be honored to call you mine…" A blush crept over her face and she bite her bottom lip. Santana smiled widely.

"So is that a yes?" Santana raised an eyebrow and moved one hand to Brittany's cheek.

"Yes" Brittany smiled and Santana pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet, but soon grew into a heated and very passionate kiss. Santana and Brittany had switched positons and Santana wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Brittany pulled back for a second and wrapped her fingers in Santana's hair. The brunette responded by moving her kisses to Brittany's neck. The blonde moaned as Santana hit that one spot. The way Santana was touching her made her knees grew weak and she soon found that all her weight was being supported by Santana. She had moved her legs so that they were wrapped around the Latina and Santana's hands had moved to her butt.

Santana started moving them towards the bank and once they were half way out of the water, Santana stumbled, not prepared to compensate for the weight of both her body and Brittany's. They fell to the ground, Brittany's legs still wrapped around Santana's waist. Brittany could help but to start laughing. Santana was slightly embarrassed that she could carry their weight but she laughed along.

"We should umm…get back. My grandma's probably working on dinner." Brittany kissed Santana one more time before rolling out from underneath her and going to get her towel. Santana followed her and grabbed her towel.

They walked hand-in-hand all the way back to the cabin and only let go as they entered the house to find Brittany's grandma sitting on the couch, watching a soap opera. Santana smelt something amazing cooking.

"Did you two have fun swimming?" Lillian looked away from the TV and gave both girls a questioning look.

"Yeah I was great grandma, what's cooking?" Brittany took her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I have a roast with some veggies in the oven. It'll be ready in a couple of hours. You two should go get a shower, one of you can use mine. Get out of those wet clothes before both of you are sick." Lillian returned her attention back to her show and Brittany led the way back to their bedroom.

Once inside, Santana closed the door and threw her towel on the floor. Brittany did the same and grabbed her bag off of the floor. Santana approached her from behind and peppered kissed along her shoulder. She fumbled with Brittany's tie on her bikini and Brittany moaned and turned around.

"You're so sexy." Santana bit her bottom lip and looked Brittany up and down.

Brittany blushed "You know we can't. Not with my grandmother right out there." Then she resumed pulling clothes out of her bag.

"I know…and I want to wait. I mean usually I'm all about sex and stuff but with you…I just want it to be special." Santana grabbed her bag and copied Brittany.

"I know that any first with you is always special Santana." Brittany voiced shyly.

"Wait, Britt, are you a…virgin?" Brittany shyly nodded and Santana smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Santana shook her head and leaned over to place a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "You're just so perfect Brittany. I think it's amazing that you…" she looked her up and down and gestured with her hands "are still a virgin."

Santana grabbed her clothes and bathroom bag before heading towards the door. Before she stepped out she looked back and winked at Brittany. Brittany sat down on the bed as soon and she left and smiled to herself. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She had so much to ask Kurt.

XXXXXXXXX

After five more days, it was time for Santana and Brittany go back home. Brittany's mother was flying back home in a couple of days and David Pierce needed Santana back to help Fina clean the house. They were both kind bummed about ending their little vacation, but they understood nothing could come between them.

Santana grabbed their bags and gave Lillian a hug before telling her thank you and then proceeding to the car. Brittany was left alone with her grandmother and for the first time in her life, it felt awkward.

"She's a keeper Britt. I like her." Lillian sat down on the corner of her couch and held her hands in her lap.

Brittany smiled "Yeah she is pretty great huh?" Lillian didn't know about them being actually together so it surprised Brittany when she brought it up.

"You two are more than friends aren't you?" Brittany couldn't lie so she shyly nodded her head. "I thought so, no two friends stare at each other like you two do. And I'm happy for you Brittany. As long as you're happy."

"I am. Santana makes me happy, happier than I've been in a long time." Brittany broke eye contact and messed with the hem of her shirt. "So you're not mad that she's a girl?" She looked back up to find her grandma in front of her. Lillian took her hands in her own.

"Not at all. Like I said, if she makes you happy, go for it. Hell, I dated a girl in college. It just didn't work out, and then I met your grandfather before we had time to even talk about it." Brittany raised an eyebrow in surprise. She would have never known her grandmother had dated a girl.

"You're the best, grandma." She wrapped the smaller woman in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Brittany. Now you drive safe. Call me when you arrive home okay?" Lillian pulled back and rubbed Brittany's arms warmly. She kissed her cheek and then stepped outside to wave to Santana one more time.

Brittany watched her grandmother sit down on her couch and turn on the TV. How could she possibly be this cool with her being with a girl? She was supposed to freak out right? Brittany just shook the thought from her head and said goodbye one more time before closing the door behind her and walking towards her girlfriend, who was leaned up against the car.

As she approached her, she must have had a look on her face because Santana walked towards her and grabbed her arm gently. "Britt what's wrong?"

She looked into those caring brown eyes and smiled "Nothing, I just happen to have the most amazing grandmother of the face of the earth. She figured we were together and didn't care. She said she even dated a girl once." She kissed Santana's cheek and then pulled her in for a hug. "You make me happy Santana"

Brittany felt Santana's smile against her neck "Ditto Britt". Santana kissed her neck and then pulled back. "We need to get going though, so I can make the rest of your family happy too."

Brittany nodded and walked around the car and got in the driver's side. Then they started the drive back to Queens, hand-in-hand.

**Okay so I know this chapter is short too, but I know you guys wanted an answer so there's your answer! I know there wasn't much else besides their relationship progressing in these last couple of chapters, but there's some more drama coming**** And how about Brittany's grandma, pretty chill right?!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter soon. I hope to be updated on a biweekly basis. Like Wednesday and Sunday hopefully. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and favorites, but ONE REVIEW! Come on guys! PLEASE keep reviewing!**

**So, I've been drafting this chapter for a while now and I hope that you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. So much drama ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any of the illegal activities I may write about. **

As soon as the two arrived back in Queens, Fina put Santana straight to work. So with her girlfriend now busy she decided to meet up with Kurt at their favorite coffee shop so they could talk. She hadn't really talked to him much in the past month. When they saw each other Brittany ran up to Kurt and gave him a big hug and then they ordered their coffee and sat down.

"It's been awhile Britt, what's been going on?" Kurt crossed his legs under the table and straightened his shirt.

"Not much. I've just been busy and I just got back from my grandma's house like an hour ago." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she remembered what happened at the cabin.

"Busy with what exactly? Because you're glowing…" Kurt smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Busy with my girlfriend…" She bit her bottom lips and then braved to look up at her best friend.

Kurt swallowed hard after almost spitting out his coffee. Brittany felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she handed him a napkin. Kurt managed to get his reaction under control and the questions just rolled off of his tongue. "What?! Who? Have I met her? I mean, have you told your parents yet?"

Brittany smiled and shakes her head, "You don't know her. And no I haven't told my parents yet. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kurt nods and places his hand on top of her from across the table "Brittany, it might seem like a big deal. And trust me it is when you hiding a secret like this, but once it's out…You will feel so much better. I was scared to death when I told my father. But after a while, he came around and now we're closer than ever. I think he knew I wasn't being honest about something, and when there was nothing else to hide, that's when it all got better."

Kurt took his hand and rubbed the top of Brittany's before pulling it back to his lap. How had she picked such an awesome friend? She knew he was right. Brittany and her parents had never been distant from each other, but they had never been close either. They never talked about the things that interested her or the things going on in her life. They always talked about work or Brooke's and her future. Sure they paid for Brittany's dancing and most of the time they attended her recitals, but she never knew if they truly did it because they were proud of her, or if they just did it to please her.

"Thanks Kurt." He nodded and took a sip of his coffee again.

"So when do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours" Brittany smiled again. Just the thought of Santana made her forget about the rest of the situation.

"Well my mom's coming home tomorrow and my dad is throwing her a party. I'm going to invite her and I want you and Tina to come so you can meet her."

"I'll let Tina know." Brittany nodded and smiled yet again. She couldn't wait for them to meet Santana and she couldn't wait for Santana to meet them. She just hoped that Santana would be nice. Especially in a house full of people that she didn't really get along with.

After a couple more minutes of silence Brittany must have been smiling like a crazy person because Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer, "You love her don't you?"

It was Brittany this time that almost spit her tea all over the place. The word 'love' had crossed her mind when she was with Santana, especially after this past week. But she had thought _that_ expression was supposed to come much later in their relationship. It was too soon right? They hadn't even been officially dating for that long.

"Love is a strong word Kurt. I don't know if we're there quite yet." She takes her napkin and wipes up what she spilt from her cup.

"If you say so. I just have to say you look happy. For the first time in a long time." Brittany couldn't agree more. She was happy. Happier than she had ever been.

"I am" Brittany tucked a few blonde hairs behind her ear.

"What's her name?" Kurt saw a twinkle in Brittany's eyes as she met his.

"Santana" She says calmly.

"Well I can't wait to meet the person responsible for making you sparkle like this." Brittany nodded. She couldn't wait either.

After another hour of catching up, Brittany drove herself home. She found out that Santana had already gone home and she gives Fina a sad smile before heading upstairs to unpack her bag. When she enters her room, all her things are put away and there's a note sitting on her bed. She picked it up and smiled at the sight of Santana's name printed at the bottom.

_Brittany, _

_Thanks again for inviting me to spend the week with your pretty awesome grandma and a pretty amazing you. (I hope she liked me). Anyway, I can't wait to see you tomorrow…_

_Your girlfriend, _

_ Santana_

Brittany grinned widely and clutched the note to her chest. She fell onto her bed and sighed loudly. Maybe she was in love Santana…

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Santana returns home, she's exhausted. After the ride from Ithaca and the house work Fina had her doing, she just wanted to get some sleep. As she entered her home, Mateo and Antonio leapt up from the couch and both wrapped their arms around her. Santana kissed the top of Mateo's head and then kissed Antonio's cheek.

When they let her go, Mateo ran back to the couch to keep playing his videogames, and Antonio pulls Santana in for another hug. "We missed you Santana…" He pulled back and Santana smiled at him.

She was really close with her brothers and even though she hated to admit it, she missed them too. But she couldn't be too much of a softie, "Why, because you had to stay home at night and watch Mateo all by yourself or it is because I'm so damn awesome that my lack of presence was just too much for you to handle?" She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed "You're not as cool as you think you are."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Oh really." Antonio nodded and copied Santana stance. "Well at least I have a girlfriend"

Antonio smiled and shakes his head. "Who? Blondie, from dad's party." Her face dropped and she punched his arm and he immediately brought his hand up to rub it. "Ouch"

"Her name is Brittany and yes I asked her this week." Then her smile returned and the thought of Brittany made her feel weak in her knees. Thought she would never admit that, at least not to her brother.

"Well hot damn, you finally grew a pair." Santana punches his arm again.

"Shut up Antonio." She grabbed her bag off the floor.

"I'm just surprised this didn't happen sooner, be it her or you that asked." He followed her up the stairs.

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes playfully. She stepped into her room and turned the light on. After throwing her duffle bag on her bed she turned around to find Antonio leaned against her doorframe with his arms still crossed in front of him. He had a worried look on his face and Santana had feeling she was about to be pissed. "What happened?" She put her hands on her hips and Antonio took a step inside her room.

"I was with them Santana…" He looked down. Santana could tell whatever this was, was really bothering him. She rarely saw this side of her older brother.

"With who?" She wasn't getting what he was talking about. She wished he would just come out and say it.

Antonio brought his eyes up and a single tear dropped down his cheek. Santana almost starting crying, the last time Antonio last shed a tear was when their mother died. "When they got her…"

Santana took another step forward, she still wasn't understanding. And it was starting to really frustrate her. "Got who Antonio?...I don't know what-" And then it clicked. The look of his face. He was ashamed. When they got _her_. Mercedes. He was with the Cyprills when they beat Mercedes. Had he participated? Santana felt her blood boil. How had her brother done something like this? To someone he knew?

"Santana you have to believe I had no idea. They said it was a simple grab and run. Nobody said nothing about a mob. I swear." Santana couldn't look at him. She could feel his eyes begging her, but she wasn't going to give in. She shook her head and grabbed her backpack off of the chair and started out of her room. Antonio grabbed her arm and the next thing she knew, her hand was stinging and her brother was cupping his cheek.

"Let go of my arm Antonio, or I swear I don't know if I can control myself." She said through clenched teeth. He let go and she ran downstairs and outside.

Where should she go? The first place that pops into her head is Sid's. She started down the street and after a few minutes she entered through the side door. She headed straight towards the cabinet where she knew there was liquor. She unscrewed the top and took a large gulp. It might have felt like fire was running down her throat, but anything was better than the burning in her chest.

Bringing her bottle with her, she sat down on a couch and continued to knock back the liquid fire. She felt a presence behind her and turned around to find Sid approaching her. "Santana. My little Mexican mule. Where have you been?" He sat down next to her and threw his arm around her. She was disgusted and she would have thrusted her elbow into his side if she hadn't been so distracted.

"I've been away from here." She took another hit and Sid grabbed the bottle from her. He took a hit himself and set the bottle of the table next to the couch.

"Well I missed you. I have a lot of loads for you to run. Shit's piling up. Can you run for me tomorrow?" Santana felt his hand wonder along her shoulder. She cringed and nodded slowly. There was no point in saying no. He would just force her to do something else. "Great. Come by around noon." He kissed the side of her head and got up, handing her the bottle before he walked away. "Oh and Santana, don't get too drunk. I don't need any more attitude from a hangover okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes and let herself be consumed by more and more of the brown liquid. She laid down on the couch and felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and found that Antonio had called her 12 times and left her 6 voicemails. But after viewing those notifications she saw that Brittany had texted her.

_Thanks for my note and for putting all my stuff away! I had a great time and my grandma absolutely loved you. Be at my house around noon tomorrow? _

Santana smiled sadly and turned her phone off before slipping it back into her pocket. What was she to do? Bring drugs to Brittany's house to drop off later. Or run the package and risk not showing up at all? She was too confused right now to deal with that. She agreed with herself that she needed some sleep and then she would do what had too…

**Okay so what did you think? We all know what she's going to do right? But how about that Antonio huh? She didn't even let him explain! Anyway….**

**If you enjoyed please follow, favorite, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE. **

**And stay tuned, next update hopefully by Wednesday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the follows, favorites and reviews! But I could still use a lot more! PLEASE!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter too. It's not a lot of Brittana, but I still have the other characters to expand upon. **

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters and I do not condone any of the illegal activities I may write about.**

Santana wakes up to a loud slam. She assumed it was the door, but all that she could currently care about was the ache and deafening throb in her head. She took a deep breath and sat up. The heels of her hands came to her eyes and her elbows rested on her knees. When she opened her eyes to look around it felt like a sledgehammer hit her. She moaned and rubbed her eyes again. She was too nauseous to stand up, so she just slumped back and let herself think about last night.

Why was she here again? Oh right her brother had aided in the beating of her best friend and did nothing to stop it. Santana moaned again. She loved Antonio, she cared about him so much, and she looked up to him so much for certain things. But this, this changed everything about their relationship. He was still her brother and she would always love him, but her respect and trust in him was completely diminished. It hurt.

As soon as she didn't feel like immediately puking, she pulled out her phone and saw she had three different text messages. _Sid. Brittany. Dad._

She decided to start from the bottom and go ahead and get the worst out of the way. She opened Sid's

-_Get two packs from the freezer and take them to the address on the counter. Deliver by 1._

She took a second to look at the time and it was already 10:30AM. But turning back to her phone, she opened the one her father had sent her next.

-_Santana, I'm worried. Please call… _

She frowned and shook her head. She would have to go back by her house to shower before going to Brittany's anyway, but now it was more important to see her father. She was pretty sure he had the day off.

And then she pulled up Brittany's message and it brought a faint smile to her lips.

-_I'm starting to get worried. Call me?_

Santana almost immediately hit the little phone icon next to Brittany's name, but she stopped herself. She wanted nothing more than to hear her girlfriend's sweet, caring voice, but she knew Brittany would know something was up and then she would just be more worried. Then Santana would breakdown and tell her everything that was wrong with her life. And Santana swore to herself that she would never involve Brittany in this ugly shadow of her life. So instead of calling her, she just sent her a simple text back.

-_I'm fine, my phone just died. I'll see you around 2. Tell Fina I'll work extra another day._

Santana took a deep breath and she sent the text and then got up and walked over to the freezer. She grabbed two packs and the address like instructed and stuffed them into her backpack. She would run this shit and then bring the money back here before going home to see her dad and then going to work at her girlfriend's house. It was going to be a long and hard day with a hangover.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-_I'm fine, my phone just died. I'll see you around 2. Tell Fina I'll work extra another day._

Brittany stared at the very simple text. It wasn't un-like Santana to be very straight forward, but she could sense something was very wrong. She wanted to call her girlfriend to see what was wrong, but she assumed since Santana didn't call her, she shouldn't.

She just sighed and dropped her phone on the bed and made her way downstairs. As she walked in the kitchen she saw Fina preparing some snacks for later that night. She sat herself at the bar in a stool and crossed her hands in front of her.

"Santana said she's gonna be here around two. She said she'll work late another day." Fina just nodded and continued to cut the cheese into squares.

"Hey Fina, can I ask you something?" Fina nodded again. "When's the best time to introduce someone you really like to your parents?"

Fina sat down her knife and looked up at Brittany. She had a straight look on her face, just like always. "Depends. Are you just liking them or do they have more potential? Are you just talking or are you official? She popped her eyebrows and then continued with the cheese.

"Well let's say that this pretend couple is very recently official and they have a lot of potential and feel very strong about each other." Brittany couldn't help but smile. She was proud to say these things about her relationship even if she wasn't telling Fina straight up. But even though Fina wasn't looking at her, the older Latina could hear the smile and happiness in the girl's voice.

"I would say tonight Ms. Brittany. You should tell them tonight." Brittany blushed and ducked her head down, she could feel Fina looking at her and when she brought her eyes back up she was right.

"Who said it was me, I could be asking for a friend?" Fina chuckled and dumped the cheese squares onto to a platter before walking over to the fridge to place them inside.

"Brittany you've never had a boyfriend. At least not a serious enough one to bring them home. You've never cared and all of a sudden you're happy and prancing around. Smiling when no one's looking."

Brittany smiled. It was true. She had never had a relationship serious enough to bring home or even to her parent's attention. She hadn't met anyone truly substantial or someone she truly cared for, but she had that now. She had Santana and that's what she had to tell her parents.

"Fina what if they don't like he-…them. I really want them to but I'm afraid there not going to because of who they are." Brittany almost blew it. But she remained confident in her question and Fina stared at her.

"Brittany…" Fina propped herself against the counter and played with a rag that was there. "If you really like this person and you two have a lot of potential, then it shouldn't matter to your parents. But with your parents being your parents, it probably will. Even if they totally reject the idea, I think you should just brush it off." Brittany nodded. She couldn't hold this back from Fina anymore, she was giving her the truth stare. It was the one she used to receive as a little girl when she would take a piece of candy and then wouldn't own up to it. Fina could always crack her with this stare.

"It's Santana…" Brittany says barely audible. Fina smiled and shook her head. Then she lightly laughs and starts making more food. Brittany stares, dumbfounded. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. I knew it was only a matter of time. The way you two traded stares. And then yesterday, she spent a little too much time writing that little note that she left you." Brittany started chuckling. "Brittany, you need to tell your parents. Especially since Santana's here almost every day. But you might want to wait until the party's over."

"I couldn't agree more Fina. Thank you for being so cool about this." Fina nodded but had a troubled look on her face.

"Just be careful. Santana's doesn't have the best life style. It's very different from what you're used to." Brittany nodded. She knew about Santana working as a runner, but her girlfriend hadn't told her much more than that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana had walked all the way to the address and dropped the load. By the time she got back to her house, it was it was almost one. As she steps inside, she's greeted by the heat relieving AC. She starts upstairs but is stopped short by her father's voice. "Santana Marie Lopez. Get in this kitchen."

She sighed loudly. She knew she was going to be in deep shit but she couldn't take looking at how disappointed her father would be.

When she enters the kitchen her father stands up from sitting at the table and walks up to her. For second he looks like he might hug her and then another second he looks like he might hit her. She just braced herself for either. Her father stops a foot in front of her. There are black bags hanging even more so than usual. He probably hasn't slept in thirty six hours or so.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to let me know when you got home yesterday. Antonio had to leave early this morning for work and I had to end my double early because you weren't here to watch Mateo."

He took a deep breath and hit his hand hard in the table. To Santana it sounded like a gunshot right next to her ear. She grabbed the side her head. Marcus turned around and walked towards the sink.

"Damn it Santana. I mean do you ever think about anyone but yourself? You never put anyone but yourself first these days. I raised you better than this. And I sure as hell didn't teach you all this drug non-sense and coming home hung-over. Just use you're cabeza Santana. You have so much potential"

Santana cut him off there and slammed her backpack down on the floor. "And how the hell would you know? You get what like three days off…A MONTH. You're never here. Not for me and certainly not for Mateo. You don't know me, at least not now…" She let out a loud breath.

Marcus reproached her and reached his hand up. Santana flinched like he was going to hit her, but she felt his rough thumb against her cheek. She felt the moisture spread across her cheek and opened her eyes to see that her father had a tear running down his cheek as well. "You're right mija. I do work a lot and no I don't spend time enough with you to know you any better than I do. But you have to understand that everything I do…I do it for you. For this family. Because I love you so much. I do it so you don't have to. So you can go to college and be successful. It just makes me upset that you're wasting my efforts…"

Santana fell into her father and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. After what felt like forever Santana pulled back and wiped her face. "I'm sorry papi."

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her chin up. "You just need to start focusing on your priorities. Get your life together and stop ruining it by hanging out with that piece of shit you run dope for." Santana nodded. "Now go upstairs and get a shower. You smell like booze and doubt that girlfriend of yours would appreciate that right?"

Santana blushed and nodded. "Antonio told me this morning." She nodded again, this time without a smile. She wondered if her father knew that news. But she wasn't about to bring it up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you mija."

"I love you too papi." She picked up her backpack and made her way upstairs.

She took her time showering. The water seemed to help with her headache and it felt almost like all her problems were dissolved by the water. All that was missing was Brittany. But she smiled at the thought of being close to the blonde in just another hour or so. She was trying to come up with ways not to get caught touching her girlfriend. She would just have to practice before the party started.

Once she was showered and dressed. She grabbed her dress for later that night and stuffed it in her backpack before heading out of her house and starting the hour long walk to Brittany's house.

**Okay just to clarify, Santana thinks she's going to work at the party like serving and cleaning. Brittany hasn't asked her yet to be a guest. **

**So what did you think? A lot of character development on Santana's side. I hope you enjoyed, if you did please follow, favorite and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Next chapter: Brittany tells her parents and the party! Remember when they first met? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so **_**no**_** reviews at all on that last chapter?...That's disappointing and maybe the reason I haven't updated in a while?...**

**Anyway, thank you for all the follows and favorites. PS If you haven't already, check out my other fic that I recently finished. **_**Nothing else matters**_**. **

**I'm thinking this fic has another 10-15 chapters left, depending. I have a great idea for a new one and I can't wait to start writing it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any of the illegal activities I may write about. **

All Santana could see as she approached her girlfriend's house, was her girlfriend. Brittany was sitting on the porch steps staring at her phone. Probably waiting on a text or call from Santana. Her chin was resting on her knees and Santana could see her pout from a hundred feet away.

Santana stopped next to a large tree in the front lawn and pulled out her phone to prove her theory. She pressed the little phone by Brittany's name and put the phone to her ear. Her eyes locked on the blonde and a couple of seconds and one ring later, her face lite up.

"Hey" Brittany voice was full of excitement, but Santana could tell she was trying to sound cool. It brought a smile to her face. She was adorable.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" She crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the tree. Her eyes remained on Brittany. Her position hadn't changed but she was sitting up and picking at the ripped fabric of her jeans.

"Waiting on my girlfriend actually. You see she was supposed to be here an hour ago, and I've been really worried about her." Santana laughed to herself and couldn't calm the smile spread on her face.

"Well, I'm sure she has good reasoning. I'm sure she's doing what she can." She saw Brittany nod and run her fingers through her hair. The mood had changed and when Brittany spoke again her voice was dimmer.

"When are you gonna be here?" Santana smirked at the irony of the situation and shook her head.

Trying to lighten the mood she changed the subject "I really like your hair like that…" Santana saw the blonde's head pop up. She looked around the yard, but still hadn't spotted her.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany paused. Santana knew she was about to test her. She was just thinking. "My hair is in a towel right now. I just got done showering actually."

Santana chuckled quietly "No it's not. I'm looking right at you. And even if I wasn't you're a terrible lair Britt."

Santana finally stepped out in the open and saw Brittany's body moving hastily down the steps and she ran across the lawn to meet Santana. She wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and Santana gripped her waist and pulled her in. It felt like home to both of them. Santana hadn't realized she had missed Brittany until now and they hadn't been apart more than two days. After another minute of holding each other, Santana was first to pull back. Brittany's arms remained draped around her shoulders and one of Santana's hands rested on her waist while the other moved up to place a strip of blonde hair behind the taller girl's ear.

Brittany was grinning widely and leaned in to kiss Santana, but she dodged her lips and kissed her pale cheek. Brittany nodded and gave her a shy smile. They both knew better than to kiss in the middle of the front yard. Santana would have done it, but Brittany still hadn't told her parents and she didn't want to expose them. A hug was okay, but a kiss couldn't be explained that easily.

Without another word, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged up to her room. Once the door was closed, Santana set her stuff on Brittany's bed and sat down. She laid back and brought her hands to her head. It was still pounding from her hangover and the excitement from earlier was wearing off.

"What's wrong?" The other side of the bed dipped and Santana felt a hand over hers.

"Just a bad headache." She sat up and looked at Brittany. She had a concerned look on her face.

"You're hung over. Here lay down and I'll get you some aspirin." She stood up and pointed for Santana to lay down.

"I can't Brittany, I need to get down stairs and help Fina." Brittany shook her head and made her way to the other side of the bed. She straddled Santana's lap and brought her lips to Santana's ear, "Lay down." Santana gulped and felt the heat rise between her legs. Before Brittany pulled away she kissed Santana's neck.

Santana did as she was told and laid down on the back. Brittany went and got the aspirin and gave it to her.

"Why were you drinking?" Brittany rubbed Santana's thigh. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she couldn't leave her girlfriend upset or worried.

"I was mad. But I really don't want to talk about it." Her eyes were closed but she could feel Brittany begging her. She sighed loudly and opened her eyes to look at Brittany. Propping herself on her elbows she started telling Brittany everything that had happened since they got back. Brittany nodded and occasionally rubbed Santana's hands or leg. They were small touches but they meant so much.

"I'm so sorry Santana. But why didn't you call me? You could have stayed here." Santana broke eye contact and laid herself back down.

"I didn't want to involve you in my drama." She looked back over to Brittany who had a smirk on her face. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, silly. I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to be involved in your life. Drama and all." Brittany laid down next to Santana and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but you're stuck with me Santana Lopez."

Santana's heart pounded in her chest. This girl was sure enough amazing. "Well you're kind of stuck with me too, Ms. Pierce."

Brittany smiled and looked up at a pair of loving brown eyes "Good."

They laid there for another few minutes and Santana's headache was gone. The drugs had kicked in and now she just didn't want to move. She could live the rest of her life just like this. Lying next to the girl that had stolen her heart. That she… No it was too soon for that.

Brittany was the first to break the silence. "So I was thinking…I talked to Fina and she agreed to give you the night away from work. She has someone else her to help her tonight." Santana's body tensed up. "I want you to be my quest tonight. And after the party is over, I want to tell my parents"

Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head sat up. "Are you sure Britt? I mean I want you to tell them, but are sure tonight's that time?"

Brittany propped herself against her headboard and pulled her knees to her chest. "I've thought a lot about it and I'm sure. I don't want to have to hide us anymore Santana. I want to kiss you and hold your hand whenever I want"

Santana gave her a weak smile "Okay then. Well I'm here for you. Drama and all" She kissed the back of Brittany's hand and got up.

"Where are you going?" Brittany's face dropped.

"Well if I'm going to be your date, I wanna look good." Santana smirked and put her hands on her hips. That earned a smile from Brittany.

She stood up and walked over to Santana. She cupped the tan skin of her cheek in her hand and pulled her closer. Their lips met and it was a sweet kiss. Santana let out a breath that she felt like she was holding since the last time they kissed. It was refreshing, kissing Brittany. Her world felt rejuvenated. She could forget about her shitty life at home and focus on the things that were really important to her.

Brittany pulled back and smiled, "You always look good by the way." She gave her one last peck on the lips and then turned and walked out. She paused in the doorway before leaving "I'll leave you to get dressed Ms. Lopez." Then she shut the door and Santana fell back onto the bed. It was official, Santana Lopez was falling but she wasn't sure she wanted to get up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany gave Santana an hour to get ready, and then she knocked on her door before walking in. The bathroom light was on and she could see Santana's shadow. "Santana are you done yet?"

"Yeah just fixing my hair a little." Brittany stepped towards the door. And Santana must have sensed it "Don't come in here. Wait out there." Brittany threw her hands up and sat down in her desk chair.

Next time she looked up, Santana was standing just outside of the bathroom. Brittany's breathe caught in her throat and she literally choked. She coughed and heard Santana laugh. "Brittany, I know I'm hot and everything, but don't die on me." Brittany smiled.

She got up from her chair and walked over to her stunning girlfriend. Santana was wearing a tight, knee length red cocktail dress. It fit her just right and it felt like she was drooling over her.

"You look beautiful Santana." She had her hair in a loose, yet elegant bun and her bangs were hanging freely on one side. Brittany tucked one strand behind her ear and rubbed her thumb against Santana's blushing cheek.

"Thank you, but you should go ahead and get ready too. I'll be downstairs helping Fina." Santana kissed her cheek and then left her standing very sexual frustrated. Brittany had made out with guys and had come close to sex with some of them, but none of them had given her even one percent of what Santana could give her with just a look or a simple touch.

Brittany spent the hour or so getting ready. She picked a black dress from her closet. It was longer than Santana's but just as tight fitting. She hoped that she would like it.

When she was finished she went downstairs and found that her parents were already greeting people at the door. She didn't want to get caught in having to be awkwardly introduced, so she made her way quietly behind them and snuck into the kitchen. Fina was getting something out of the stove and Santana was busy with her back turned to Brittany. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Her body tensed up but as soon as Brittany kissed her neck, she relaxed.

"You scared me" She turned around to face her and her mouth hung open.

Brittany took the same stance as Santana had before "Santana I know I'm hot and everything but you might want to close your mouth." Santana's mouth closed and she gulped loudly.

"Brittany you look…" She stuttered and Brittany could tell she was trying to come up with a word.

"She looks gorgeous." Fina said and she walked up next to Santana. "Really Ms. Brittany, you look stunning. Now Santana, I'm done with you. Go." Santana sneered at the older woman for a second and then turned back to Brittany and shook her head with a smile. Brittany took her hand and led her into living room, where several people had already gathered.

David Pierce spotted his daughter and walked over to her, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Ahh, Brittany you look beautiful sweetheart. And Santana, you as well." He stared at the Latina for a second longer with a confused look on his face. "But why are you out here?"

Santana was about to speak, but Brittany took her place "I invited her to be my guest. Fina had some else coming to help her.

"Well okay then. I didn't know you two were friends really." David took a sip of his drink "But either way, you two have fun." He kissed Brittany's forehead and gave Santana a brief nod before walking off to talk to someone else.

"Maybe I should just go work with Fina. Her help isn't here, and I don't really belong out here anyway." Santana went to walk away but Brittany grabbed her hand.

"Santana, don't ever say that. You belong with me, and that's where you need to be." Brittany wanted so bad to kiss her, but she restrained herself.

The rest of the party was spent introducing Santana to Brittany's family's friends and co-workers of her father. They all loved Santana. They connected to Santana. And the more the night grew on the more and more Brittany got to know about Santana. She was smart. Like, a genius. She loved history and English. Apparently she read a lot of old books that the adults read. Santana looked so relaxed when she was talking about something she knew absolutely everything about. Brittany had no idea that this side of her existed. But she was glad it did. She was very proud to call this girl hers.

After the last guest left, Brittany approached her parents who were sitting in the living room. Her mother was sitting on her father's lap and they were laughing. They looked so happy. Brittany just hoped they stayed that way. Santana came up beside her and touched her back gently. She looked over to her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm right by your side the whole time." Brittany nodded and sat down on the couch and Santana sat next to her.

Her parents hadn't noticed yet "Mom, Dad." They looked up and Brittany's mother got up and sat on the arm of the chair. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetheart, what's going on?" Her father set his glass of liquor down on the table next to the chair and folded his hands in front of him. His eyes soon traveled to Santana who was seated comfortably next to Brittany. Their legs were barely touching, but somehow Brittany felt like Santana was trying to get her to calm down.

"I have something very important to tell you, but before I do, I want you to know that you raised me right and that I love both of you so much." Brittany wiped her hands on her dress nervously.

"Britt honey you're not pregnant are you?" Her mother spoke up and the irony of that situation made Brittany let out a shaky laugh.

"No, Mom. I'm not pregnant." She looked over to Santana, who was still making eye contact with her father. "I…well." Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. Santana squeezed her hand and finally broke away from David's eyes. She nodded at Brittany. "Santana and I are dating." Brittany caught her mother bringing her hand up to her mouth. But her father remained still. He wasn't even blinking. But his face had dropped and she could see the fire burning in the back of his eyes. "Please say something…" She looked to Santana and received a small smile.

It took a couple more minute but her father finally spoke "Santana. Your services in this house are no longer required. I suggest you leave immediately and don't come back here." He was staring at the ground. Santana got up but Brittany held onto her hand.

Brittany's mother spoke up "David is that really necessary. It's just a phase." She rubbed his shoulder, but he hit her hand away.

"Shut it Susan. Santana get out, now." He looked up and Brittany didn't recognize him. He looked at both of them with so much hate. He stood up and towered over them. Then Santana let go of Brittany's shaking hand and stood up. She stepped up to him and met his eyes. It was like they were having a screaming match, but with no words. And then Santana turned and made her way slowly to the front door.

Brittany called after her "Santana, don't go." She started to walk towards her, but her father grabbed her arms, hard.

"Get upstairs Brittany." Brittany felt the tears rush to her eyes and she looked hopefully at her father. She pulled her arms back and he let her fall back onto the couch. She looked towards the door and found Santana still standing there.

David sneered in the direction of Brittany's attention. "Damn it, get out of my house." He picked up his glass and poured the rest of the brown liquid in his mouth. Santana still hadn't bugged. "Fine, I'll escort you out." He started towards her and Brittany was quick on her feet and ran after him.

He wrapped his hand around her arm and started dragging her towards the door. "You think you can just walk in my house and corrupt my daughter." He opened the door and pushed her outside. She didn't have time to regain her footing, so she fell onto the wood with a thump.

Brittany slid past him and knelt over Santana to make sure she was okay. "How could you? What is so wrong about this? Why can't I just be happy?"

David just smirked "I always knew that we got the wrong child at the hospital. You've been nothing but a disappointment since day one."

Susan appeared in the doorway next "David you take that back. Brittany I'm so sorry honey." And then with one swift movement David slung his hand back and it met Susan's mouth.

Brittany felt fear in that moment. Before a few moments ago, she would have never of thought that her father was capable of hurting a fly. After she helped Santana to her feet, she stood in front of her father. Santana had her hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go Britt. He's drunk, if he hits you, he'll be dead." Brittany met Santana's eyes and knew that she meant every word of it.

"Daddy please…" Brittany felt Santana's hand leave her shoulder and she felt her feet walking her towards her father. She fell against his chest and sobbed, but he was quick to push her back. Santana wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her down the steps. She could hear the door slam and then she could hear anything else besides her sobs.

They walked the hour back to Santana's house. Marcus was watching some TV in the living room got up to see who was home.

"What the hell happened?" Brittany tried to stand up straight, Santana's arm hadn't left her.

"She told her parents." Marcus gave Santana nod and a sad smile.

Santana led Brittany upstairs. Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed and Santana closed the door and sat next to her.

"Britt, I'm so sorry." Brittany shook her head. It wasn't Santana's fault.

"It's not your fault I'm in love with you." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Santana furrowed her brow and removed her hand from Brittany's leg.

"Brittany you're just upset right now…" Santana started to get up but stopped as Brittany's hand found her leg.

"No…I mean, yes I am upset right now. But I mean it Santana. I love you." Brittany's puffy eyes met Santana's. She could normally read Santana, but for some reason she couldn't. "You make me feel some much with so little. I look at you and I'm happy. I think about you and I'm happy. You're so smart and interesting. You have a heart of gold even though you don't show it around anyone else. So I'm sorry if this makes things weird but, I do. I do love you Santana."

When she looked back up, Santana was crying. It was something she thought she'd never see.

And then she whispered just loud enough for Brittany to hear "I love you too Brittany." And with that Brittany collapsed into her girlfriend. They stayed wrapped in each other crying for they don't even know how long.

Santana eventually got up and changed and then offered Brittany some of her clothes that she could sleep in. Brittany changed into them in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom and then crawled in bed next to Santana. She laid her head yet again on Santana's shoulder.

It truly was the best thing to fall asleep in the arms of someone you love.

**Okay so….wow. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you guys liked it and will respond to it. And hey it's longer! I'm hoping to keep them this long or longer from now on. And hey I also have break for the next few days so guess what? DAILY UPDATES! Hopefully!**

**How about that drama huh? Yeah, I'm not liking Brittany's dad very much right now either, but I plan on giving him a redeemable something…maybe. **

**And after 20 chapter, they finally said those three little words!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave you thoughts behind! And follow and favorite. **

**Stay tuned for another update very soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! That's more like it! You guys are awesome! I'm glad so many of you like that last chapter. Sorry about not updating like I promised but I've been so busy and lacking inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not condone any of the illegal activities I may write about. **

Santana woke up with Brittany cuddled into her side. Her head was on her shoulder, and one of her arms was draped over Santana's waist. Santana put her hand over Brittany's and lightly rubbed her thumb over her pale knuckles. She smiled softly as Brittany's breath tickled her neck. She could wake up to this every day. Brittany was so beautiful. Everything in that moment was perfect. Everything that was good in her life was laying right here in her arms. Santana just took a few minutes to appreciate the sap she was becoming.

Begrudgingly, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was already noon. She sighed quietly in frustration and began to unwrap her from Brittany. Santana had learned from their time at Brittany's grandmother's house that Brittany was a heavy sleeper, but she was still careful not to disturb her. Once she slipped out of bed, she went downstairs and found Mateo sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. He briefly looked at her and as if reading her mind, answered her question.

"Antonio had something to do. He called Puck because he didn't know if you were staying around today. But Puck's an hour late." Santana shook her head and sat down next to her little brother. After a few more minutes, a commercial came on and Mateo turned towards Santana. "Hey San…"

She gave him a sad smile "Hey bud". She missed her little brother. They had never spent a whole lot of time together, but recently they hadn't hardly seen each other. She pulled him in for a hug and he snuggled right into her side. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I've missed you hermanito."

"Me too…" They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then there was a knock at the door. Santana gave her brother one more little kiss on the cheek and then went to answer it. It was Puck, but when she opened the door to let him in, his back was turned. She could see he was on the phone, so she left the door cracked and walked back into the living room.

"You hungry bud?" Mateo nodded, consumed by the TV. Santana made her way into the kitchen and pulled out ingredients to make pancakes.

As she started mixing the batter, she heard footsteps come down the hallway. She assumed it was Puck so she paid no attention. But then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips kissed her neck. At first she tensed up, but after she felt Brittany press into her back, she relaxed.

She smiled, "What are you doing up?"

Brittany let out a breath and whispered against Santana neck "I couldn't sleep without my girlfriend next to me." Santana's smile grew wider. This was a very domestic situation and Santana couldn't help but love how it felt.

She dropped her spoon in the bowl and turned around to meet a very adorable looking Brittany. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing Santana clothes. She had little marks on her face from the ceases in the pillow. She was still trying to wake up completely and Santana just thought she was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

She draped her arms over Brittany's taller shoulders, "Well I didn't want to get up, but I needed to check on Mateo. I didn't know if he was here or at the neighbor's."

Brittany gave her a reassuring nod "It's okay. I needed to get up anyway. I never sleep past ten. I cannot believe I slept past twelve."

"Well you did have a long night…" Santana bit her bottom lip.

Brittany did the same and lowered her head. Her thumb gently smoothed over Santana sides. "Or maybe it was just sleeping next to you." She kissed Santana's nose.

Santana smiled. Brittany was trying to act like nothing was wrong, like last night didn't happen. Santana didn't want to bring up, but knew that eventually it would have to be discussed. Until then she would just enjoy this time they had together.

"You like pancakes" Brittany nodded eagerly and Santana kissed her before turning back to her pancake mix. Brittany left her side and she immediately missed her presence. She was only a few feet away now sitting at the table, but Santana wanted her right by her side.

The front door slammed shut and Puck's footstep seemed amplified as he charged into the house. "Lopez, where you at?"

She yelled over her shoulder, "Kitchen." A few seconds later, Puck arrived on the kitchen and seemed flustered. He noticed Brittany sitting at the table and didn't seem very happy about it.

"What the fuck are you doing here blondie?" He gave the blonde a 'drop dead' look and Santana threw down her spoon and stepped in front of him.

"What the fuck is your problem today Puckerman? You have no right to come in my house and talk to my girlfriend like that." She was pissed. And obviously so was Puck.

"My fucking problem is that your shit head of a brother called me up after a graveyard shift to watch YOUR little brother and you're fucking here. My other problem is, and I don't know how you're taking it, but he fucking beat Mercedes. And then to top it all off, you rub your fucking lesbian bullshit all in my face. You hardly ever hang with your crew anymore." His face was blood red. It was clear that his main problem was jealousy. He had been keeping it in for a couple of months now and this was his breaking point. He had had a crush on Santana since they were both thirteen and Santana had been very clear she wasn't interested, but Puck had always held hope. This was his heartbreak stage, where he was realizing it wasn't going to happen. Santana was happy, very happy, with someone else.

"Puck you need to go home. Now." He looked at her and wasn't moving. "I mean it Puck. Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back until you straighten out your shit." She point her finger towards the hallway and Puck smirked.

"Fine, but don't call me for anything." He turned and gave Brittany one last stare before exiting the kitchen. Once again the door slammed. Santana turned back to her batter and propped her hands on the counter and looked down. She was fuming. It was taking every bit of her will power to restrain herself from running outside and beating the shit out of Puck.

Santana was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she glanced sideways, Brittany was next to her again. "Don't worry about him Santana."

Santana shook her head and moved herself to face Brittany "He shouldn't have talked you like that. He had no right."

"Santana, Puck has every right to be jealous. I mean he's one of your best friends and I've kind of been hogging you all to myself." Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug. After a few seconds, Santana lost her control and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"He's never talked to me like that. I mean he's always been that brother that I can talk to about anything. My best guy friend." Brittany nodded and rubbed her back. It was a comforting gesture.

"Friends have fights Santana. I'm sure he was just really tired." Santana pulled herself back and nodded. She was genius. Brittany wiped the tear from her cheek and gave her a promising smile. Santana looked at the ground, but Brittany's hand caught her chin. "I love you"

Santana gave her a weak smile and a small nod "I love too Brittany, so much…" They embraced and shared a few kisses.

The next hour was spent making funny shaped pancakes (Brittany's idea) and eating them. Mateo and Brittany got along really well and it warmed Santana's heart to know that Mateo approved and actually liked Brittany.

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies and TV cartoons. To Santana, there wasn't any way this day could get better.

XXXXXXXX

Marcus Lopez entered his house to find Brittany and cuddled up together and Mateo was lying his head across Santana's legs. They were all sleeping. It was precious. Something Marcus never thought he'd see. He set his keys down and his box of personal things from his office. David Pierce had wasted no time in firing him after he'd finished his work day. Mr. Pierce had said that it was because Marcus was getting to that 'replaceable stage' but he knew it was probably because of Brittany and Santana.

Marcus had never seen David like that. He usually smiled at everyone when he walked into the office and waved at everyone. He always looked professional and well-dressed. Well rested and just in a good mood. But today he had come in wearing a wrinkled button up and a much worn out pair of jeans. His hair was messy and he looked horribly hung over. His posture slumped and Marcus knew that it was all to do with what had happened last night.

When he told him he was being let go, at first Marcus was furious. How could Santana do something so stupid? But then again it wasn't Santana's fault. She was just falling in love. Loving whoever she desired, and displaying that love. How could he be mad at such an involuntary act? No, now he was just mad at David Pierce. He was still working that out in his mind.

He walked into the kitchen. Santana had heard him come in. She wasn't really asleep, she was just lounging with her girlfriend and letting her little brother take a nap. Once again she didn't want to get up, but she needed to talk to her father.

She got up carefully and walked into the kitchen, not missing the box on the table beside the front door. She shook her head and felt her heart drop. Her father was sitting with a fresh beer in his hand when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey papi." She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He was startled at first, but then reached up and squeezed the back of Santana's hand.

"Hey mija. Sit down, I need to talk to you." _Oh no here it comes. _Santana did as she was told and sat down next to her father. He took a sip of his beer and looked up at her. His eyes were so tired and black. But it wasn't just exhaustion like usual, now it was sadness and despair. Santana could tell that he had been crying. "I got fired today." He paused and let Santana soak it in.

She brought her hair through her hair and sighed. "I was afraid of that." That was the risk she had taken. "I got fired too, last night." Marcus nodded in understanding and sipped his beer. "I'm so sorry papi, I never meant for any of this to happen."

Marcus grabbed her hand "Santana Maria Lopez, don't you ever apologize for falling in love. It's not your fault he's a dick and won't open his eyes."

Santana nodded and put her other hand on top of her father's. "What are we going to do?"

"I think Brittany needs to stay here for a couple more days, just until things clear over. I don't know what all went down last night but from what I saw today it wasn't pleasant." Santana shook her head and looked down. "And I'm just going to go work with Bob Jones down at his garage for a while. Until I can find something more substantial. And you…You take care of Brittany. And Mateo of course." He gave her a little smile.

"Thank you papi." She got up and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and then went back into the living room.

Brittany was now awake and smiled gently as Santana appeared. Mateo was still sleeping heavily next to her. Santana bent over and picked him up behind his head and knees. She nodded her head for Brittany to follow her and she carried him upstairs and put him to bed. They then shut his door and went down the hall to Santana's room. Santana shut the door and Brittany sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed loudly and then yawned. "Your dad got fired didn't he?" Santana nodded slowly. Brittany let out a chuckle and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Santana. If I had just kept my mouth shut…" She stood up and Santana walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Britt none of this is your fault or my fault. We're just being us and if your dad can't accept that now, then maybe he will. We just need to give him time." She pulled Brittany in for a hug and felt her ling arms wrap around her neck. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I hope so…You dad hates me doesn't he." Santana pulled back and shook her head.

"No not at all. He's just worried that's all. He actually wants you to stay here for a couple more days." Brittany gave her a quizzical stare. Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "You do want to stay right?"

"Of course Santana." She leaned in to kiss her. It felt like forever since their lips had touched. It felt so….like home. To both of them. They lingered for a couple more second and enjoyed each other before pulling away. "Thank you…"

Santana raised her eyebrow and smiled "For what?"

"For being so amazing. I know you're going through a lot right now too, and it's just amazing that even after all that's happened I can almost completely forget about it when you're around."

Santana pecked her lips. "I feel the same way".

Brittany blushed lightly and smiled. "I cannot believe I'm saying this but I'm so tired." She brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned again.

Santana laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm gonna get a shower, you by chance wanna join me?" She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Brittany smiled and tried to shield her blush.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just wait until you're done." Santana frowned largely and that made Brittany laugh more. She was trying her best to pout and it was adorable.

"Oh come on, it's just a shower, nothing more." She crossed two fingers over her chest and held them up "Scout's honor."

Brittany's smile turned serious and she finally gave in. She was about to shower with her sexy, incredibly amazing girlfriend.

Santana grabbed her a towel and they made their way to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, Santana pealed off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She then leaned over and turned the water on in the shower. Brittany just stood with her back to the door. She looked over every inch of Santana's exposed skin. From her sexy, toned back to her amazingly formed and toned stomach. She wanted to touch her so bad, but couldn't move.

Santana slowly looked over to Brittany and began stepping towards her. _Just a shower. Just a shower. Just a shower. This was a bad idea. _Brittany was biting her bottom lip, a sign to Santana that she liked what she was seeing. She stood right in front of her and grabbed at the hem of Brittany's t-shirt. The blonde's hand immediately came up, stopping her. Santana met her blue eyes and pleaded. Brittany released her lip and leaned off of the wall. She nodded giving Santana the 'ok' to take her shirt off. Santana internally screamed and then gently started lift the shirt over Brittany's body. When it passed over her breast, Santana's hand rubbed against Brittany's bra and it took all she had not to back her into the door and rip off all the rest of her clothes. She threw the shirt on the floor and took a step back to look at Brittany. She was so beautiful. She had seen her without a shirt on before, but this was different. This was…intimate.

"You're so beautiful" She ran her hand over Brittany's taunt abs and leaned in to kiss her neck. She felt Brittany's breath hitch when her lips made contact with her skin. She glided her tough across her smooth skin and then sucked on it gently before hearing Brittany moan. And that's all it took. Brittany's hands found their way into her hair and their lips crashed together. Brittany's tongue slide right past Santana's lips and danced with her own. Santana's hand journeyed slowly up Brittany's torso and made their way to her back. She reached for the bra strap and surprisingly Brittany seemed to have no intention of stopping her. So she undid the clasp and let Brittany's bra fall to the floor.

The both pulled back but remained close. They were both panting hard and Brittany had a look of lust in her eyes that Santana had never seen before. Her lips were swollen and her chest was heaving. Their eyes stayed connected and Santana was searching for an answer. Brittany definitely wanted her, but she could feel her hesitation. She retracted her hands and leaned up against the wall. After she caught her breath she grabbed her shirt off of the floor and turned back towards the door. Brittany stood there looking like a kicked puppy.

"Did I do something wrong?" She crossed her arms in front of her exposed breast.

"No Britt no. It's just… you're not ready and I don't want to push you. I want it to be special and this isn't exactly what I was going for. You were right this was a bad idea." She lowered her head and chuckled.

"I told you…" Brittany smirked back and she stepped away from the door.

Santana slipped next to her and cracked the door. She looked back and smiled one more time before exiting the bathroom. Never in her life had Santana Lopez been so sexual frustrated.

**Okay so…YES or NO? I hoped you liked it. I know that last part is a huge tease but I'm just warming up guys, it's about to get real!**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And follow and favorite. **

**I've come to the conclusion that I can do one update a week from now on. So it's probably gonna be Wednesday. **

**Stay tuned for another update next week! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate your feedback so please keep it up!**

**For the one guest that reviewed, I'm sure you know who you are: **_**No this is not going to be a fic where Brittany makes every situation about herself. But I will remind you that she just went through something rough. I know that right now she getting a little more attention than Santana, but she'll get more in upcoming chapters I promise. **_

**Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any illegal activities I may write about. **

It's now been four days since Brittany last saw her family. Santana had been great and so had her family and Brittany didn't want to go back to her house, but she felt it was time. She missed her mom and Brooke, but she was scared to face her father. She knew that she would have to go when he wasn't home and at least talk to her mom.

Santana and Brittany were lying cuddled up on the couch when Brittany finally brought her thoughts to her girlfriend.

"I think I need to go home Santana." Santana lifted her head off of Brittany chest and sat up, leaving Brittany laying down.

"Why? Are you not happy here?" Santana had a hurt look on her face. She hadn't been expecting this.

Brittany sat up and sat crisscrossed across from Santana. "No I'm really happy here. And spending all this time with you has been amazing, but I need to face my life sooner or later. School starts next week for me and I need to work this out."

Santana nodded in understanding and gave her a friendly smile "I understand. My school starts in two weeks. Do you wanna go today?"

Brittany bite her bottom lip. _No_. "I guess so, but not right now. Right now I just wanna be here with you."

Santana grinned and leaned over to kiss Brittany. Brittany leaned herself back and pulled Santana on top of her. They continued kissing and then all of a sudden Santana pulled back and licked her lips. "You're such a tease Brittany Pierce." Brittany smirked.

Ever since their night in the bathroom, things between them had grown more…intimate. Every little touch felt like it meant something and every kiss carried something extra with it. To Brittany it was enough but for Santana it was a frustrating tease. She knew Brittany wasn't denying her on purpose, but she just wanted her so bad. Every part of her was screaming for this girl. But she would wait. If that's what Brittany wanted, that's what Brittany would get. Brittany deserved the world.

Brittany wanted to give Santana what she wanted, but she was nervous. She had never been with a guy much less a girl. She didn't know the rules or things you were supposed to do. Her mother had told her that when the time came, she would just know what to do, but Brittany wasn't so sure.

Brittany brought her hand over her face and Santana smiled and kissed her cheek and then her nose. Brittany dropped her hand and looked up at Santana. "I'm sorry…"

Santana chuckled "Britt it's fine. I'm fine with waiting until you're ready. I want it to be special for you."

"I know but I feel bad. I know you want to, but I guess I'm just a little scared." She cupped Santana's cheek and rubbed thumb over the tanned skin.

"That's why we're waiting. And Britt there's nothing to be scared of." She kissed her forehead again and then sat herself back and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Brittany cocked an eyebrow. Santana found her expression adorable.

"To take a cold shower." Santana started walking towards the stairs and Brittany let out a sad sigh and gave her a hurt look. She walked back over behind the couch and smiled. "I'm kidding babe. I'm gonna make some lunch." Brittany sat up and kissed her. She gushed as Santana went into the kitchen. Santana had called her 'babe'. She had never been called that, but she loved it.

After some grilled cheeses and a shared bowl of tomato soup, they lounged on the couch and watched movies. When Antonio came home, he went immediately upstairs. When he came back down, he was changed and he grabbed his keys and left. He glanced over at Santana, but she just rolled her eyes and looked away. Brittany noticed the disappointed look on his face before he walked out of the door.

"You should talk to him…" Brittany said and it caught Santana's attention. She shook her head.

"No…I can't." Brittany sighed. Santana wasn't in a pushy mood. She knew that being anymore persistent on the issue would cause problems.

They continued watching TV and finally Marcus and Mateo arrived back home. Marcus had taken Mateo out for the day. Just the two of them. They were both laughing as they walked in the door. It warmed Santana's heart and she smiled. They walked into the living room and Mateo ran up to show Santana the hat their father had bought him.

"It's an official Yankee pitcher's hat." Mateo explained to them. He looked so happy and Santana was happy her father was taking a little bit of time to be a dad again.

After explaining all they did for the day, Mateo ran upstairs. Marcus turned back to the girls "How was your day girls?"

Brittany answered "It was great, we just sat around and watched TV." Santana smiled at her. She loved how well they were getting along. They actually seemed to have a lot in common.

"Well you guys have been cooped up for a few days now, Santana do you want the car? Maybe you two can go somewhere, do something." Marcus handed Santana the keys.

"Uh actually papi, Brittany wanted to go home." Her voice was laced with disappointment and Brittany frowned at her. Marcus furrowed his brow and nodded slightly. Santana knew her father wasn't a vicious person, but she knew that the incident with her and Brittany and his job was a little too much for him not to hold grudge.

Without another word he made his way upstairs and she heard his bedroom door close. Mateo came back down and asked if he could play video games. Santana pulled Brittany off the couch and they made their way to Marcus' car.

The drive didn't take long, but they sat in the driveway for what seemed like forever. Santana saw how heavy Brittany's chest seemed to get. It was like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Brittany nodded. Her father's car wasn't home yet, so that was a good sign. "I should probably go before I chicken out."

Santana offered her a tiny smile and leaned over to kiss her. "Call me if you need anything. And let me know if you're okay"

Brittany nodded again and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door, but before getting out she looked back to Santana "I love you Santana"

Santana smiled "I love you too." Then Brittany shut the door and started walked towards the front door. When she climbed the steps, she waved one last time to Santana and then entered her house.

XXXXXXXXX

As Brittany wondered through her house, she wondered if anyone was home. It was so quiet. She knew that Brooke would be at cello practice, but her mom's car was in the driveway. But then she heard a loud crash come from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and straight to her parent's bedroom. As a child and even now, she was never allowed in this room. She didn't even know what the room looked like. But as she walked in, she gasped. It was like a tornado had come through. There were clothes everywhere. All over the bed and floor, hanging off of the dresser and other furniture. She knew that Fina always cleaned this room, so now she wondered what happened to her.

She stepped over as much of the clothes and discarded items as much as she could. As she did, she noticed they were all women's clothes. When she reached the adjoined bathroom, her mother was sitting in the floor with a fresh bottle of wine. Her hair was distraught, her make-up smeared and she looked horrible. Brittany had never seen Susan Pierce like this.

As she approached her, her mother didn't even look up. She just gulped the wine straight from the bottle. When she finished she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Brittany's eyes started to water, she was on the verge of tears seeing her mother like this. She sat down next to her quietly and finally saw what caused the crash. Her mom had thrown an empty wine bottle across the bathroom and it had broken inside the tub.

"Mom…" Brittany looked at her mother who was lost in her thoughts. She glanced over and then finally realized Brittany was right next to her.

"Brittany…" her lips quivered and she fell against Brittany. Brittany held her and cried with her. They stayed like that for a long time before Susan spoke up. "Have you been at Santana's?" Brittany nodded "Good, I always liked Santana. I'm glad you have her Brittany."

There was a brief silence before she said anything else. "Your father is moving out. I told him to leave. He hit me and I filed the next day. He's staying at his office, I haven't seen him since."

Brittany nodded. She didn't really have anything to say. She felt numb now, like a peace had come over her, but she wasn't content.

Susan laid her head back and Brittany knew that it was best if she just got her in bed and tried talking to her in the morning. She helped her up and shoved all the clothes off the bed before helping her mom get in. She kissed her forehead and closed the door on her way out.

Her body led her straight to her room and she embraced her bed. She pulled out her phone and called Santana. After two rings it picked up, "Hey are you okay?"

Brittany smiled to herself "Yeah I'm fine I guess."

"What happened?" Brittany went through the story of the past hour and Santana stayed quiet and let her vent. When she finished she heard Santana sigh.

"Sorry I just needed to get that out." Santana hear Santana breathe out a laugh.

"Brittany you never have to apologize for telling me anything. I'm always gonna be here for you."

Brittany felt her heart swell, she knew that it was true. She knew Santana was someone she could always count on. "Really, always?"

She could practically see Santana's smirk "And forever. Just look outside your window" Brittany smiled excitedly and jumped off her bed and hurried to her window. Her car was still parked in the driveway. Brittany's heart nearly exploded with happiness and love.

"Come inside..." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a request. Brittany could feel her blood rushing and her heart beating. "You know where to find me." She heard the line click and then looking back out of the window she saw her girlfriend get out of her car and walk towards the house.

Brittany waited very impatiently on her bed. Her hands played with the hem of her shirt and then Santana finally walked in. It immediately brought a smile to her face and she got up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Santana hugged waist and kissed her neck. "Thank you Santana"

Santana pulled back but kept her hands on Brittany's waist. "I'd do anything for you Brittany."

"I know, but I think it's time I do something for you…" With that said Brittany kissed Santana and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt.

**AHHHH cliffhanger right?! Sorry, but I'm not at the same time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a little shorter but I'm having a really busy week so I'm sorry. Next week is busy too, but I'll try my best. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Also follow and favorite, those are also much appreciated!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter for next week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for the response on that last chapter! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this fic so I've decided to push back my other one I was going to start and prolong this story.**

**But seriously, PLEASE keep reviewing and following! It means so much to me!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not condone any illegal activities that I may write about. **

_"I know, but I think it's time I do something for you…" With that said Brittany kissed Santana and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt_**.**

Santana raised her arms and let Brittany remove her shirt and watched it as it hit the floor. Brittany walked around her and locked the door and then approached Santana and pushed her back towards the bed. Brittany climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, lacing kisses up and down Santana's bare skin.

She reached her lips again and kissed her with so much passion it send a throb straight to Santana's core. She barely maintained a moan as Brittany's tongue began a sweet invasion into her mouth. Their tongues tangled and Santana's hands found themselves wrapped in Brittany's hair.

Brittany started rocking her hips into Santana's and Santana spread her legs to allow her to be closer to the area she desperately wanted her to be. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth and Santana moved her lips to Brittany's neck and rolled them over.

She sat up and pulled Brittany's shirt up and discarded it somewhere. She leaned back down and kissed Brittany's neck. Brittany's nails dug into Santana's back and her grinded her hips upward to be feel more of Santana. "Santana…these need to go." She tugged at the waist band of Santana's shorts. She stood up and pulled them off to reveal a pair of cherry red boy shorts. Brittany bite her lip and Santana leaned over Brittany and removed her shorts.

Santana re-straddled Brittany and looked at her. "Britt, are you sure?"

Brittany nodded "I want this, I want you." She cupped Santana's cheek and kissed her. Things heated up once again. Santana reached towards the front clasp of Brittany's bra but a pair of hands grabbed her wrists. Santana pulled back and bit her bottom lip. Brittany stroked her fingers against Santana's skin.

"Brittany, there's nothing to be scared of." Brittany nodded but didn't let go. "Look, we can go as far as you want, but I promise I'm not going to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

Her blue eyes met brown and with that single glance, Brittany was reassured and she dropped her hands and brought them to Santana's waist. "I love you Santana"

"I love you too, so much Britt" She kissed her once again and with one hand she undid Brittany's bra and when Brittany arched her back, she pulled it off and threw it. "You're so beautiful" She kissed down her neck and she soon was sucking lightly on her skin. She didn't want to leave a mark, but she couldn't pull away from her savory skin. Brittany's body squirmed under her and she moaned. Santana loved that she could have this effect on her girlfriend. And she was loving the effect Brittany was having on her.

Brittany's fingers traced their way up her girlfriend's back and played with the strap of her bra. Santana could feel her hesitation so she pulled back and undid the clasp herself. Brittany's eyes fell to Santana's now exposed breasts and she licked her lips. Santana smirked "Like what you see?" Brittany blushed hard and Santana smiled. How could she be so cute and sexy at the same time?

Santana kissed Brittany and let her fingers adventure down Brittany's pale and perfectly defined abs. She stopped just above the lining of Brittany's underwear and gave Brittany one last lingering kiss before letting her hand wonder farther down. As she reached her soaked folds, Brittany's breath hitched. She teased her finger around Brittany's center and Brittany bucked her hips upward.

"Fuck Santana" Brittany yelled out. And that was all Santana needed. She entered her folds and pushed one finger gently inside Brittany. She moaned loudly against Santana's ear and she almost came hearing that kind of noise come out of Brittany. And then so many emotion hit her at once. She was having sex- no, making love to someone she was so in love with. She was Brittany's first and she hoped with everything in her that she would be her last. That this feeling would never go away. She had never valued sex or thought that it meant anything, but now with this girl beneath her it meant everything.

Santana slid her finger in and out while kissing Brittany's neck. Her hips rocked against Santana's hand. She gasped out "More" and Santana added another finger. She knew Brittany was close "Come for me baby". And that was all it took. Brittany's ecstasy peeked and Santana held her as she rode her high. When she settled back, Santana smiled at her and kissed her nose. Brittany smiled lazily up at Santana and kissed her.

Santana slid her body off of Brittany's and laid herself back on one of Brittany's pillows. Brittany curled up next to her and propped herself up on one elbow. "Santana shouldn't I…I mean you didn't…"

"Shh Britt. It's okay just get some sleep." She could tell that Brittany wanted to please her, but she knew it was all going to be one step at a time. And even if Brittany didn't 'touch' her, it didn't mean Santana wasn't just as satisfied. Brittany finally relaxed into Santana's side and laid her head on her chest. She kissed at the bare skin for a few minutes and then her breaths became labored and Santana knew that she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up to the light streaming in the window and rolled over to feel no Brittany next to her. She groaned and rubbed her palms against her eyes. She smiled as she noticed the smell of Brittany lingering on her fingers. All the events of last night re-played in her head and she started grinning like a fool.

She got up and searched around the room for anything she could wear. She wound up finding her shorts and then slipped on one of Brittany's hoodies before making her way out of her girlfriend's room. Her body led her downstairs and straight to the kitchen where she found Brittany and Susan sitting at the counter. She lingered in the doorway for a minute and with a shift of her weight one of the floorboards creaked so she walked on in. Brittany's head snapped back and she flashed her a smile before getting up and coming over to her. She pecked her lips and hugged her. Santana left her hands on her waist as she pulled back.

"Good morning" Brittany tapped her nose with her finger. "My mom has a terrible hang over, so I'm gonna run upstairs and get dressed. There's some food on the counter, I'll be ready in a few." She kissed her cheek and then left the kitchen.

Santana had never had a problem with Susan Pierce, but this was awkward. It was the first time she had seen her since that awful night. She slowly walked around the island and grabbed herself a bowl for some cereal. Susan was holding her head in her hands and appeared to be reading a newspaper.

Santana fixed her cereal and stood behind the counter to eat it. She was startled when Mrs. Pierce started a conversation. "Good morning Santana."

"Good Morning Mrs. Pierce." Santana tried to sound polite but it came out kind of off-putting.

"Just Susan please." She looked up at Santana. Her eyes had black rings all around them and she looked like she had been hit by a train. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." Santana shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Susan folded her newspaper and set it aside. Santana swallowed hard. "You love my daughter don't you?"

Santana was expecting this question based on the way Susan was staring at her. "Yes I do. Very much so."

Susan smirked and let out a brief chuckle "You know I never thought my daughter would find love. She was always too free-willed. So ambitious and spirited. I didn't think anyone could keep up. But you've proved me wrong Santana. The way she looks at you, I've never seen anything like that. You have something special, don't mess it up. And please whatever you do, don't break her heart."

Santana shook her head "I would never Mrs. Pie-…Susan. You have my word on that."

Susan nodded and got up from her stool "I'm going back to bed. Don't worry about the kitchen, Fina will be over shortly. You girls have fun and be careful."

Santana nodded and watched her walk slowly out of the room. She finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink. She stood there for a minute and then decided to go ahead and clean up the kitchen. She had never taken initiative like this before, but she liked Fina and thought maybe it would help her out.

Just as she finished, Brittany pranced through the doorway and leaned against the counter. She had taken a shower and her hair was wavy. Santana loved how easy she made sexy look.

"You ready to go?" Santana dropped the towel on the counter and nodded. "I'll get my keys."

"No, we'll take my car. I need to go home and change and your car is just asking to be stolen." Brittany frowned and sucked in her lips.

They left the house and got in Santana's car. The drive was short and quiet but they held hands the entire way. When they got to her house, Santana reached for her phone and found it had been bombarded with calls and texts. She just sighed and shoved it on her pocket as she walked to her house.

Her father was sitting on the couch when she came in and was on his feet. "Santana where have you been? You've got to start letting me know where you are mija."

"Sorry dad I was at Brittany's. She needed me." Marcus waved to Brittany who was standing right by Santana's side and she waved back. "Just let me know mija."

"I will, I'm sorry." He come over to her and kissed her forehead and started his way upstairs. He stopped half-way up "Oh, Santana. Have you seen Antonio?"

Santana shook her head "Did he not come home last night?" Marcus said no and then went on upstairs.

Brittany noticed the troubled look on her girlfriends face "What's wrong?"

"Antonio always comes home. Even if he's out until six in the morning. He's not like me, he lets people know where he is." Brittany put her hand on Santana's arms and stroked her thumb across her skin.

"I'm sure he's okay." Santana nodded. She was still mad at him, but she still loved and cared about him. She would never want anything to happen to him.

After a brief shower and a change of clothes, Santana and Brittany walked down the street. They didn't really have a plan, they just held hands and walked down the street. Santana cursed as they turned the corner.

Sid and his crew were sitting outside of the shed, smoking joints. It was bad enough that Brittany had to witness this stuff, but she didn't want her to know that that's what she was associated with. She tried to turn around but then he called her out. "Santana!"

"Fuck" she whispered and turned to Brittany. She had a very displeased look on her face. "I'm sorry Brittany."

Santana dropped her hand and started walking towards Sid. Brittany followed and stayed right on her heals. She stopped about ten feet from the hood of the car that he was sitting on. She crossed her arms over her chest and spread her feet.

"What Sid?" He laughed and pushed himself off of the car.

"Santana Santana Santana…." He approached and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Where has my little mule been?" She jerked backwards and snarled at him. Her eyes trailed to Brittany who was looking like she might jump him. His eyes soon followed and Santana watched his evil grin spread across his face. "And who is this?" He shoved Santana aside and walked up to Brittany. But before he reached her Santana pushed him back.

"You don't talk to her. Don't even look her." She got right up in his face. Not only was he super high, he was also drunk. She wasn't scaring him, he just smiled at her.

"Oh come on Santana I'm just trying to make a new friend" He winked over her shoulder at Brittany but she looked away in disgust. "What bitch?" he lunged at her and puffed his chest but Santana pushed him back with all her force and balled her fist.

"Sid I'm not fucking with you. Back off." He stuck his bottom lip out and leaned back against the car.

"Okay okay…well since you haven't been running shit for me, you owe me. Come by later and we'll work something out." He winked at her.

She shook her head. This ends now "No, I'm done. Don't call me anymore." She turned around and nodded at Brittany to do the same. But she felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders. The man holding her wrapped an arm around her neck and used the other the drag her back around. She heard Brittany yell out as the other man grabbed her. Santana started kicking and punching anything she could. When the man faced her back towards Sid, he was standing right in front of her.

He got right up in her face "Santana, you're well aware of who I am. You know better than to cross me. You're a smart girl, now I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize." He stared at Brittany for a second. She knew exactly what he was thinking and if she could have she would have shot him on the spot.

"Fuck you Sid. Don't you fucking touch her. Do whatever to me, but don't touch her." She narrowed her eyes at him and without even blinking his fist belted into her stomach. Even though Sid was a small guy, he was strong. It felt like a being hit by a car. The pain shot through her stomach and she gasped for air. She vaguely heard Brittany shout her name. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and felt another sharp pain in her abdomen.

She couldn't see her, but she yelled at Brittany "Run Brittany run." She heard a brief patting of feet on the ground and she guessed it was Brittany running. When she looked up a hard surface came in contact with her face and another pain shot through her eye and the next shot through her nose. Her body fell to the ground and she laid there. She coughed felt the blood leaving her nose. Sid sniffed loudly and told one of the men not to bother chasing after 'blondie'.

The voices faded and Santana couldn't tell if it was because they left or she was passing out. The pain she was feeling didn't allow her to care…

**Okay, so I know that ending was kind of…not happy, but it's story progression right? But trust me, you haven't seen the last of Sid. **

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And follow and favorite of course.**

**Stay tuned and I should be updating more frequently for the next couple of weeks!**


End file.
